A Vida da Família Lewis
by FireKai
Summary: A família Lewis podia ser como tantas outras, mas não é. A filha Allison procura o amor, a mãe Brianna suspeita de que o marido pode andar a traí-la e a empregada só quer é dinheiro. Com esta família a diversão não pára e tudo pode acontecer.
1. A Família

**Título: **A Vida da Família Lewis

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Número Total de Capítulos: **7

**Aviso: **Esta história foca-se na família Lewis, composta pelo casal Lewis e a filha e foi originalmente publicada num dos meus fotologs

**Sumário: **A família Lewis podia ser como tantas outras, mas não é. A filha Allison procura o amor, a mãe Brianna suspeita de que o marido pode andar a traí-la e a empregada só quer é dinheiro. Com esta família a diversão não pára e tudo pode acontecer.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

**Capítulo 1: A Família**

Allison Lewis entrou em casa e fechou a porta atrás de si. Suspirou, parecendo bastante cansada. Com vinte e cinco anos, Allison tinha cabelo loiro pelos ombros e olhos verdes. Estava vestida de maneira discreta mas bastante elegante. Dois anos antes, os pais de Allison tinham ganhado a lotaria e ficado muito ricos. Tinham comprado aquela casa, bastante grande e cheia de confortos e a vida nunca mais fora a mesma para aquela família.

Allison terminara os estudos e sendo que os pais eram ricos, não estava muito preocupada em encontrar um emprego. Porém, Allison sempre fora uma romântica e agora, desde que a sua família começara a ter dinheiro, os problemas que Allison tinha com as relações tinham ficado ainda mais complexos.

"Filha, é você?" perguntou uma voz, vinda da sala de estar.

Allison suspirou e encaminhou-se para a sala. Tal como o resto da casa, tudo estava decorado com requinte e bom gosto. Cortinas finas, sofás de boa qualidade, um plasma bastante grande e tudo o mais. Brianna Lewis, a mãe de Allison, com quarenta e cinco anos e cabelo loiro encaracolado, estava sentada num dos sofás, a folhear uma revista. Brianna.

"Ah, era mesmo a menina." disse Brianna, sorrindo à filha. "Então querida, onde foi? Saiu cedo hoje. Normalmente levanta-se mais tarde, por volta da hora do almoço porque assim só toma uma refeição de manhã e não engorda tanto. E até é bom, porque gasta-se menos dinheiro em comida."

"Hoje apeteceu-me levantar-me mais cedo e fui dar um passeio, mamã. Nada demais. Fui ter com a Naomi e fomos às compras, só isso." mentiu Allison.

"Às compras? Mas não a vejo com saco nenhum."

"Acabei por não comprar nada, mamã. Não havia nada que me agradasse."

Brianna pousou a revista e sorriu, satisfeita.

"Ainda bem, ainda bem querida. Não fique como o seu pai, que não tem cuidado nenhum com o dinheiro." disse Brianna. "Afinal, nós ficámos ricos, mas não é para esbanjar tudo, se não qualquer dia estamos pobres outra vez."

"Mamã, não seja assim. O dinheiro também não se gasta todo sem mais nem menos. Temos de aproveitar. Uma ida ao spa hoje, umas roupas finas e bonitas amanhã…"

"Querida, pare com isso! Uma pessoa tem de ser poupada!" exclamou Brianna. "A vida está difícil e os luxos são isso mesmo, luxos. Há que pensar bem antes de gastar dinheiro. Olhe o que aconteceu à minha amiga Giselle, que era muito rica e agora tem de ir comer à sopa dos pobres."

"Mas isso foi porque o marido lhe roubou o dinheiro todo e fugiu."

"Não importa. De um dia para o outro o dinheiro vai-se, pelo que há que ter cuidado onde o gastamos."

Allison decidiu não argumentar com a mãe, pois achava que o dinheiro devia ser bem empregue em coisas que se gostasse, em vez de se estar sempre a pensar em poupar. Por seu lado, Brianna sempre vivera com algumas dificuldades. Casara com Bill Lewis e os dois tinham trabalhado para se sustentarem, tinham vivido numa pequena casa e tinham criado a filha o melhor que tinham podido. A sorte tinha-lhes batido à porta e, enquanto Bill decidira logo ter o que queria, Brianna costumava estar de pé atrás.

Fora ideia de Bill comprar aquela casa e decorá-la com tudo do bom e do melhor. Brianna não ficara satisfeita com tantos gastos de dinheiro. Tinham também contratado uma empregada e a princípio Brianna não ficara nada satisfeita por ter de pagar um ordenado que achava desnecessário, mas depois acabara para reconhecer que a empregada fazia muita falta na casa.

Brianna deixara de trabalhar e Bill criara uma empresa de construção, que estava a resultar e todos estavam contentes com isso. Apesar de serem muito diferentes em opiniões de gastar dinheiro, Bill e Brianna gostavam bastante um do outro.

"Agora vou para o meu quarto, mamã. Estou com uma ligeira dor de cabeça." disse Allison.

"Querida, quer que eu mande a Rosemary levar-lhe alguma coisa? Um comprimido para a dor de cabeça ou então..."

"Não preciso de nada, mamã. Vou só descansar."

"Está bem, descanse então. E como não vai tomar o comprimido, poupamos em medicamentos. Estão bastante caros."

Allison saiu rapidamente da sala e foi até ao seu quarto. O quarto estava decorado em tons de amarelo. Allison sentou-se na sua cama e suspirou. Depois de pensar um pouco, pegou no telefone e ligou à sua melhor amiga, Naomi Illian, uma jovem negra e vivaça. Ao terceiro toque, Naomi atendeu.

"Então, conta-me lá, como é que correu o teu encontro com o Melvin?" perguntou Naomi, do outro lado da linha.

"Não correu nada bem, se queres que te diga a verdade." respondeu Allison. "Eu acho que ele talvez esteja apenas interessado no meu dinheiro, Naomi."

"Achas que sim? Mas ele é tão querido e podre de bom! Eu acho que se calhar estás a exagerar. Porque é que achas que ele está interessado apenas no teu dinheiro?"

"Ora, de cada vez que vamos sair, ele arranja sempre desculpas para não pagar a conta. Está sempre a dizer que gostaria disto e daquilo, claramente para eu lhe comprar o que quer. E nunca me disse que me ama nem nada."

"Isso pode só querer dizer que ele tem pouco dinheiro, o que não é mentira e também que gostava de ter mais coisas. E quanto a não te ter dito que te amava, tu alguma vez lhe disseste isso a ele?"

"Na verdade, não. Porque eu nem sei bem o que sinto por ele."

"Então pensa bem. Se estás com ele só por ele ser bonito ou pelo sexo, é uma coisa. Se queres uma relação importante, então tens de saber se gostas dele, porque se não gostares então não vale a pena continuarem a namorar."

Allison suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

"Tens razão, Naomi. E obviamente que eu não estou com o Melvin por causa de sexo, que ideia! Não sou assim tão desesperada que estivesse com um homem só por causa disso. Se estivesse desesperada, mais valia passar o dia a fazer compras no centro comercial. É muito mais interessante e revitalizante. Enfim, eu vou pensar realmente bem no quero e no que sinto."

"Faz isso. E olha se não quiseres o Melvin é só dizeres. Eu não me importo de ficar com ele para mim."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Algumas horas depois, à hora do jantar, a família estava reunida à mesa, na sala de jantar. Bill, um homem de estatura média, com cabelo escuro a ficar grisalho e um bigode farfalhudo, estava terminar de comer e olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

"Está à espera de algum telefonema ou assim, querido?" perguntou Brianna. "Já olhou várias vezes para o relógio."

"Não estou à espera de nenhum telefonema, mas tenho... uma reunião combinada." disse Bill, algo hesitante. "Portanto, tenho de me apressar. Sabes como é Brianna, muito trabalho."

Pouco depois, Bill saiu de casa. Brianna olhou para a filha e abanou a cabeça.

"É terça-feira e o seu pai saiu outra vez. Já se está a tornar um hábito." disse Brianna. "E acho que ele me está a mentir. Filha, se calhar o seu pai tem uma amante e anda a trair-me."

"Mamã! Como é que pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" perguntou Allison, chocada.

"Já anda a sair às terças-feiras há uns dois meses. Desde essa altura que sai todas as terças-feiras, sem excepção. Ainda por cima inventa que tem reuniões ou jantares com clientes e volta tarde e às vezes a cheirar muito a tabaco. O que é que hei-de pensar? Que ele anda a ter reuniões com chaminés?"

"Se calhar o papá está a dizer a verdade." disse Allison. "Mamã, vocês gostam tanto um do outro e dão-se muito bem. De certeza que o papá não ia andar a trai-la. Eu ponho as minhas mãos no fogo por ele."

"Veja lá se não se queima, querida. Eu gostava de acreditar que ele me diz a verdade, mas estou a ficar com muitas dúvidas." disse Brianna. "Afinal, a minha amiga Lorette também andava desconfiada que o marido a traía, porque ele saía várias noites por semana e tinha razão."

"Mamã, o marido da Lorette alugava um quarto de hotel e ia para lá ver filmes pornográficos. Não é bem uma traição."

"É a mesma coisa! Andava a ver filmes com outras mulheres. Ai, se o seu pai estiver a fazer o mesmo, eu dou cabo dele! Os alugueres de quartos de hotel e de filmes pornográficos de ser bastante elevado e há que poupar!"

Entretanto, a empregada, Rosemary Lowman, uma mulher de cerca de cinquenta e poucos anos, rechonchuda e vestida com uma farda escura, surgiu e começou a recolher a loiça usada.

"Mamã, se está com dúvidas, tem de confrontar o papá com isso e pronto." disse Allison, com simplicidade. "Vai ver que ele não está a mentir. Agora, eu vou sair com a Naomi. Tenho de me ir arranjar."

Allison saiu da sala de jantar e foi até ao seu quarto. Brianna abanou a cabeça e olhou para Rosemary.

"Rosemary, acha que o meu marido me anda a trair?" perguntou ela.

Rosemary olhou para a patroa e pestanejou algumas vezes, antes de dizer alguma coisa.

"Não me parece, dona Brianna." respondeu ela.

"Porque é que não lhe parece?"

"Acho que o patrão Bill não é esse tipo de homem."

"Você está do lado do meu marido, é isso?"

"Eu estou apenas a responder à sua pergunta, minha senhora." disse Rosemary. "Mas como a menina Allison estava a dizer, é melhor falar com o seu marido e esclarecer tudo."

Brianna abanou a cabeça e levantou-se.

"Já me está a dar uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas tenho de aguentar porque tomar comprimidos é um luxo. De qualquer das maneiras, eu hei-de confrontar o Bill." disse ela, saindo de seguida da sala de jantar.

Rosemary abanou a cabeça. Já trabalhava para a família havia mais de ano e meio, logo depois de eles terem enriquecido e sabia que, apesar de serem boas pessoas, todos eram algo complicados, principalmente Brianna e Allison.

"_A menina Allison não faz nada da vida, ainda sempre por aí pensativa e meio aparvalhada com paixonetas que não dão em nada. Além de que anda sempre a comprar tudo e mais alguma coisa e a preocupar-se com a sua beleza. A dona Brianna, sempre a rezingar pelas despesas e a meter coisas na cabeça. E depois o senhor Bill, que tem estas saídas estranhas e gosta de andar por aí a gastar dinheiro." pensou Rosemary. "São todos meio doidos... mas gosto deles na mesma."_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Alguns minutos depois, Allison saiu de casa e conduziu até um pequeno bar. Encontrou a sua amiga Naomi à sua espera. Naomi tinha a mesma idade de Allison, era um pouco mais alta, a sua tez de pele era escura e o cabelo era encaracolado. Ao contrário de Allison, Naomi trabalhava para se sustentar, já que os pais não tinham tido a sorte de ganhar a lotaria.

"E então, não atendi os telefonemas do Melvin." disse Allison. "Não sei o que lhe ia dizer. Nem tenho a certeza do que sinto nem nada."

"Ok, vou dizer-te isto e não é só por achar o Melvin giro e querer ficar com ele para mim, mas se não sabes o que sentes, é porque não gostas dele. Se gostasses, irias sabê-lo." disse Naomi. "Talvez seja melhor terminares tudo com ele."

"Não sei... ele até já foi lá a casa e já o apresentei aos meus pais. A minha mãe gostou muito dele e tudo." disse Allison, suspirando. "Tenho de pensar no que vou fazer. Nunca tenho sorte ao amor."

"Realmente, é verdade. Já namoraste com aquele Nelson, todo giraço, mas depois roubou-te dinheiro da carteira e acabaste com ele. E também namoraste com o Tyson, mas descobriste que ele andava com mais outras duas ao mesmo tempo." disse Naomi. "Ah, sem esquecer o Roger, que se meteu contigo e depois descobriste que afinal ele era gay. E o Lawrence, que enquanto namorava contigo decidiu que ia para padre. Pois é, tens mesmo azar."

Allison acenou afirmativamente, relembrando as suas relações anteriores, que tinham acabado em desastre.

"Eu queria era encontrar algum homem de jeito." disse Allison. "E que me arrebatasse o coração. Ai, ai..."

"Se não for o Melvin, não percas a esperança." disse Naomi. "No meio de tantos homens que há por aí, algum há-de ser o certo."

Allison encolheu os ombros, abanando a cabeça.

"Se isto acaba mal com o Melvin, vou ter de comprar outro guarda-roupa. Das últimas vezes, quando um namoro meu terminou, fui comprar imensa roupa no centro comercial. Já não tenho muito espaço onde colocar mais roupa. Se isto acaba mal, vai-me sair caro, vou ficar desgostosa e ainda tenho de ouvir a minha mãe por causa dos gastos."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Brianna e Bill levantaram-se cedo e depois de estarem despachados, foram até à sala de jantar. Rosemary já tinha posto a mesa, com todo o tipo de coisas para o pequeno-almoço, desde torradas, croissants, pães-de-leite, ovos, manteiga, geleias, bolos, leite, café, entre outros. Bill serviu-se de café e torradas. Brianna pegou num croissant e nessa manhã estava tão nervosa que não reclamou que havia, como sempre, imensa comida na mesa e que nunca comiam muito, pelo que era um desperdício de comida. Alguns segundos depois, Brianna, hesitante, decidiu confrontar o marido.

"Bill, eu quero saber onde é que você vai todas as terças-feiras à noite." disse ela, encarando o marido.

Rosemary pousou um bule com chá na mesa e saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar, antes que a metessem no meio da confusão que já esperava que viesse a seguir.

"Como eu já te disse, Brianna..." começou Bill.

"Não me venha com a conversa das reuniões e dos jantares com clientes, que eu não engulo essas desculpas!" exclamou Brianna. "Bill, você anda a trair-me, não anda? Admita, vá."

"Eu? A trair-te? Mas que raio de ideia! Eu nunca te traí, Brianna. Eu amo-te e sempre te fui fiel. Tão fiel como o mais fiel dos cães ao seu dono… hum, não foi a melhor das comparações, mas espero que tenhas percebido a ideia."

Brianna abanou a cabeça, nada convencida.

"Você anda sempre a sair às terças-feiras à noite e está a esconder-me coisas." acusou ela. "Eu posso ser loira, mas não sou burra. Diga-me onde vai."

Bill hesitou, mas abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Eu não tenho de te contar sobre todos os passos da minha vida." disse ele, de modo sério. "Agora... vou trabalhar. Perdi o apetite."

Bill levantou-se da mesa.

"Bill, espere lá! Não se vá embora assim!" exclamou Brianna, enquanto Bill saía da sala de jantar. "Volte! Agora diz que não tem fome mas depois ainda vai ao café comer e gastar dinheiro."

Logo de seguida, Brianna abanou a cabeça tristemente e limpou uma lágrima que lhe surgira no canto do olho.

"_O meu marido anda a trair-me… que desgosto. Depois de tantos anos de casados… mas isto não fica assim. Eu não irei ficar na escuridão e ser enganada. Eu vou descobrir tudo!" pensou ela._

Quando Allison se levantou e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, encontrou a mãe algo agitada, com um cartão na mão.

"O que se passa, mamã?" perguntou ela. "Porquê toda esta agitação? Está com a mesma expressão e agitação que ficou quando há uns tempos apanhou um choque eléctrico. Não me diga que colocou outra vez a mão na tomada eléctrica sem querer."

"Não é nada disso, filha. Eu descobri uma prova de que o seu pai me anda a trair!" exclamou Brianna, mostrando o cartão à filha. "Logo depois do pequeno-almoço, fui procurar nos bolsos do casaco que o seu pai vestiu ontem e encontrei este cartão."

Allison pegou no cartão. Tinha um pequeno logótipo, um número de telefone e um nome, Cara e Coroa. Allison virou o cartão do avesso mas não havia nada mais escrito.

"Vê querida? Eu bem sabia que tinha razão." disse Brianna, erguendo a cabeça com altivez. Depois, pareceu abalada. "Tantos anos de casamento e afinal ele anda mesmo a trair-me e eu tenho uma prova..."

"Isto não quer dizer nada, mamã. Até pode ser o nome de um restaurante qualquer."

"Ai sim? Mas o seu pai disse que tinha ido a uma reunião, portanto, obviamente que mentiu e não foi coisa nenhuma."

"O cartão já podia estar no bolso do papá antes ou pode tê-lo obtido ontem sem ter sido na sua saída há noite." argumentou Allison. "Há imensas probabilidades, mas também não as vou dizer todas, senão fico com a cabeça à roda."

Brianna não estava a ouvir o que a filha estava a dizer, mas sim já a imaginar tudo o que se estava a passar.

"Cara e Coroa, vê-se logo que deve ser um daqueles estabelecimentos nocturnos." disse Brianna. "Com mulheres agarradas aos varões a despirem-se por dinheiro. Daí o nome. A coroa deve querer dizer o dinheiro e não é só as caras que lá mostram!"

"Mamã..."

"Não vale a pena dizer nada, querida. Eu sei a verdade e uma pessoa que sabe a verdade não pode ser desviada do seu caminho. Li isto num folheto grátis que me deram quando passei em frente ao centro comercial. Só o aceitei porque era grátis, porque não ia gastar dinheiro nestas coisas das frases interessantes." disse Brianna, divagando. Depois, voltou a ficar mais sério. "Hoje à noite vou resolver tudo com o seu pai."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Eram quatro da tarde quando a campainha tocou. Rosemary foi abrir a porta e viu que era Melvin que estava do outro lado da porta. Melvin Clark, o namorado de Allison, era um jovem alto, de vinte e oito anos, com cabelo e olhos escuros.

Melvin irradiava confiança e era bastante convencido. Quando o conhecera, Rosemary achara logo que ele não era um bom rapaz, mas não era de admirar, já que Allison parecia ter sempre azar na escolha de namorados.

"Eu venho falar com a Allison." disse Melvin, entrando na casa. "Vá chamá-la. Eu vou esperar na sala."

Melvin avançou para a sala. Rosemary torceu o nariz.

"_Que arrogante. Deve pensar que é o dono da casa." pensou ela, caminhando até ao quarto de Allison. "Espero que a menina Allison se livre dele rapidamente. Ela merece bem melhor, apesar de ser meio desmiolada. Eu dava a este Melvin um grande pontapé no rabo, que é o que ele merece."_

Chegada ao quarto de Allison, Rosemary bateu à porta e depois de Allison a mandar entrar, Rosemary informou-a de que Melvin tinha aparecido para a visitar.

"E deixou-o entrar, Rosemary?" perguntou Allison.

"Não é que eu tenha deixado, mas ele entrou por si mesmo e foi para a sala de estar." disse Rosemary. "Não me deu oportunidade de dizer grande coisa. Mas se quiser da próxima vez eu vou buscar o rolo da massa e dou-lhe com ele na cabeça e ponho-o à porta à espera que diga se ele pode entrar ou não."

Allison suspirou, com um sorriso a aparecer-lhe nos lábios devido ao que Rosemary dissera.

"Acho que não vai ser necessário, Rosemary, mas de futuro, se precisar de alguém para lhe bater com o rolo da massa, já sei quem chamar. Bom, eu vou falar com ele."

"Se precisar de mim, já sabe que é só gritar e eu venho logo com o rolo da massa para o expulsar."

Rosemary e Allison desceram as escadas até ao rés-do-chão e enquanto Rosemary se dirigia à cozinha, Allison entrou na sala. Melvin sorriu ao vê-la, caminhou para ela e beijou-a.

"Estava preocupado, porque não tens atendido os meus telefonemas… não sabia se havia algum problema com o teu telemóvel ou se era do meu. Se calhar era do meu. Pro acaso estou a precisar de um novo." disse Melvin. Vendo que Allison não reagia, avançou. "Portanto, vim ver se estava tudo bem."

"Sim, sim, hum... tenho estado com alguma dor de cabeça e tenho estado a descansar." mentiu Allison. "Desculpa se não atendia as chamadas."

"Não tem problema, querida. Mas podias ter-me dito. Sabes que eu me preocupo muito contigo." disse Melvin.

Allison sorriu-lhe. Logo de seguida, Brianna entrou na sala de estar e ficou contente ao ver Melvin. Cumprimentou-o efusivamente e ele fez o mesmo.

"Fico muito contente por estar aqui, Melvin. É muito bem-vindo." disse Brianna. "Que tal tomar um café connosco?"

"Adoraria." disse Melvin, sorrindo. "Mas café com pouco açúcar, que o açúcar está caro."

"Exactamente! Ai você é um rapaz poupado que sabe da vida. Rosemary, venha cá!"

Alguns segundos depois, Rosemary surgiu e Brianna deu-lhe ordens para trazer café e um bolo que tinha sobrado do pequeno-almoço. Quando ela voltou, serviu o bolo e café.

"_Espero que o Melvin queime a língua com o café." pensou Rosemary, saindo da sala de estar e deixando Melvin, Allison e Brianna de novo sozinhos na sala._

"Ainda bem que veio aqui visitar-nos. Já não o via há algum tempo." disse Brianna. "A minha filha é discreta com a vossa relação, mas eu sei que ela gosta muito de si. É um amor avassalador, para durar… não é como uns e outros que pensamos que são até à morte e depois vamos a ver e há traições… mas não vamos falar nisso. O que importa é que você e a minha filha formam um casal esplêndido."

Melvin sorriu a Allison e ela retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, mas sem grande entusiasmo. Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, praticamente apenas entre Brianna e Melvin, ele despediu-se e foi embora.

"Filha, a menina tem muita sorte em ter este namorado." disse Brianna. "Ele é uma pessoa excelente, preocupa-se consigo e apesar de não ter muito dinheiro, pronto, se a trata bem, é o que importa. E claro, não esquecendo que ele é poupado, o que é uma qualidade muito importante nos dias de hoje."

"Não sei se será isso tudo, mamã. Quer dizer, não sei bem o que sinto por ele."

"O amor constrói-se, querida. E às vezes destrói-se, como o seu pai está a fazer, aquele bandido, a trair-me!" exclamou Brianna. "Mas agora isso não vem ao caso. Aproveite esta relação e vai ver que vai ser feliz."

Allison abanou apenas a cabeça. Tinha realmente muitas dúvidas sobre a sua relação com Melvin.

"_Não é que ele não seja querido, mas será que gosta mesmo de mim? Não será apenas pelo dinheiro?" perguntou-se Allison. "Mas ele preocupa-se comigo... para já é melhor continuar com ele e ver no que isto dará. Não me quero arrepender por não lhe dar hipóteses… e enquanto estou com ele, o meu cartão de crédito fica mais calminho e a mamã agradece."_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Quando Bill chegou, perto da hora do jantar, encontrou Brianna à sua espera na sala de estar. Bill pousou a sua pasta numa mesa e quando foi para dar um beijo à esposa, ela esquivou-se.

"Bill, não me venha agora com beijos." disse Brianna, de modo sério. "Eu bem sabia que me andava a trair e agora tenho a prova. Eu sou como uma grande detective que quando procura, encontra. E eu encontrei! Se calhar até devia ter seguido uma carreira como detective… bom, agora não importa. Tenho uma prova da sua traição, Bill!"

Brianna estendeu a Bill o cartão que encontrara.

"Então, agora vai dizer-me que não me anda a trair? De certeza que está metido com alguma badalhoca que anda a dançar agarrada a um varão e a tirar a roupa." disse Brianna. "Como é que ela é? Alta e loira? Ou morena? Ou se calhar é ruiva e tem aqueles peitos enormes de silicone. Admita, Bill, admita!"

"Não admito nada, porque isso são ideias da tua cabeça. Estás a fantasiar."

"Este cartão não é ideia da minha cabeça!"

"Pois não, mas não é o que estás a pensar. Porém, também não tenho de te contar tudo. O casamento é baseado na confiança e tu tens de confiar em mim."

"Ai sim? Se alega agora que o casamento é baseado em confiança, porque é que me anda a esconder coisas? Eu estou tão desiludida, Bill. Ainda mais desiludida do que quando comprámos aquele frigorifico naquela loja esquisita, por um preço muito barato e depois viemos a descobrir que era feito de papelão e madeira pintada e estragou-se todo."

Bill revirou os olhos, mas manteve-se firme na sua decisão.

"Brianna, desta vez eu não te vou contar o que estou a fazer, porque não é nada de mal, nem te estou a trair, garanto-te. Portanto, tens de confiar em mim e mais nada."

Bill virou costas e saiu da sala de estar, deixando Brianna bastante irritada.

"_Isto não fica assim." pensou Brianna. "Não, não fica. Não vou deixar o Bill trocar-me por uma lambisgóia que passa os dias agarrada a um varão a tirar a roupa e dançar e que tem peitos de silicone."_

Alguns minutos depois, Allison, Bill e Brianna estavam já sentados à mesa da sala de jantar. Rosemary veio servi-los e ela e Allison notaram que havia um grande silêncio entre Bill e Brianna.

"Quer mais arroz, dona Brianna?" perguntou Rosemary.

"Não, que não posso comer muito, senão engordo. Sabe o que é que eu quero, Rosemary?"

"Não faço ideia, mas tenho a certeza que me vai dizer." disse Rosemary, revirando os olhos.

"Eu quero é que o meu marido admita o que anda a fazer!" exclamou Brianna, encarando o marido.

"Lá estás tu outra vez! Eu nunca te traí!"

Irritada, Brianna levantou-se, pegou num saleiro e atirou-o contra Bill. Ele desviou-se por pouco e o saleiro embateu numa parede, partindo-se em vários cacos e espalhando sal por todo o lado. Allison soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Estás doida?" perguntou Bill, aborrecido. "O que é que te deu agora, para andares a atirar com o saleiro contra mim?"

"Você é que me está a pôr assim!" exclamou Brianna, pegando num prato. "Estou num estado de nervos enorme por sua causa, Bill. Portanto, vou partir coisas!"

"Pare, dona Brianna!" exclamou Rosemary.

Logo de seguida, Brianna lançou o prato contra Bill, mas mais uma vez ele desviou-se e o prato partiu-se no chão.

"Mamã! Pare já com isso!" exclamou Allison, levantando-se, alarmada.

"Estou com raiva, portanto vou partir o que me apetecer!" exclamou Brianna.

"Olhe que eu já tenho muita coisa que fazer e estou farta de andar por aí a limpar tudo." disse Rosemary. "E depois do jantar, vou-me embora, portanto não apanho os cacos até amanhã. Eu já limpo a casa toda e não preciso de mais coisas para limpar. Se quer partir coisas, porque é que não vai a um restaurante partir a loiça de lá? Pelo menos não seria eu a ter de limpar tudo depois."

"Brianna, para de atirar as coisas, que foram caríssimas!" exclamou Bill.

Brianna, apercebendo-se de que realmente aqueles pratos tinham sido bastante caros, mais uma extravagância de Bill, parou antes de atirar mais um prato.

"Pois, ai, estes pratos são realmente caríssimos. Se eu atirar mais alguma coisa, atiro algum bibelô comprado numa loja chinesa ou então aquele conjunto de pratos horrorosos oferecidos pela minha tia Luciny. São mesmo feios." disse Brianna.

Allison aproximou-se da mãe, tocando-lhe no ombro.

"Mamã, não vai atirar mais nada a ninguém, ouviu?" perguntou ela, aborrecida. "Isto está a ir longe demais."

"Pois está sim!" exclamou Bill. "Já disse que não te ando a trair, Brianna, mas se queres acreditar nisso, então acredita. Eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes esta noite e fico lá até tu refrescares as ideias, que bem precisas."

Bill saiu da sala de jantar. Rosemary torceu o nariz e acabou por se decidir a ir buscar uma vassoura e uma pá para apanhar os cacos, para não deixar o trabalho para o dia seguinte. Brianna afundou-se numa cadeira e começou a chorar.

"Ai, que desgosto, que desgosto." disse ela, entre soluços. "Tantos anos casados e o seu pai traí-me e nem tem a coragem de me dizer a verdade cara a cara. Continua a mentir."

"Talvez a mamã esteja enganada." disse Allison.

"Quem me dera, mas não estou. Não viu que o seu pai continua a não dizer onde vai? Isto é um típico caso de adultério, como se vê nas novelas da noite. Os maridos sempre a mentir e as mulheres acreditam neles. Eu amo o seu pai, mas não aguento isto. Se isto continua assim... peço o divórcio."

**Continua…**


	2. Cara e Coroa

**Capítulo 2: Cara e Coroa**

Passaram-se alguns dias. A situação na casa dos Lewis não melhorou. Bill continuou a dormir no quarto de hóspedes e ele e Brianna mal falavam e quando o faziam, era para discutirem. Agora já nem comiam juntos e Rosemary tinha o dobro do trabalho.

"_Ai a minha vida. Agora um quer comer no quarto, o outro na sala de jantar. Dantes comiam o mesmo, agora cada um come uma coisa diferente." pensou Rosemary, aborrecida. "Tenho imenso trabalho e não me pagam mais! Eu qualquer dia faço greve e depois quero ver como é que é. A dona Brianna cozinha muito mal e não ia querer ir a um restaurante. Ainda ficava aí a passar fome para não gastar dinheiro em restaurantes."_

Allison acabou por decidir falar com o pai e numa noite foi ter com ele ao quarto de hóspedes. Bill estava sentado numa cadeira, a ver um jogo de futebol americano na televisão.

"Precisamos de falar, papá." disse Allison.

"O que queres, filha?" perguntou Bill, tirando os olhos da televisão. "Não me digas que voltaste a chegar ao limite do cartão de crédito e precisas de mais dinheiro."

"Não, não é isso. Vim falar consigo por causa do que se está a passar consigo e com a mamã. Papá, isto tem de parar." disse Allison, abanando a cabeleira loira. "Vocês gostam um do outro e não faz sentido estarem assim zangados."

"Eu amo a tua mãe, mas se ela não acredita na minha inocência, então não faremos as pazes." disse ele.

"Jura-me que nunca traiu a mamã?"

"Claro que juro. Nunca a traí."

"De certeza, papá? Não me minta."

"Não estou a mentir, Allison. Juro-te pela vida da minha tia Harriet, que é tão boa senhora." disse Bill.

Allison ficou pensativa e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Mas essa não morreu num incêndio, quando estava a tentar salvar o seu poster daquele actor pornográfico muito famoso?"

"Não, isso foi a tarada da minha tia Helen, mas essa já foi para os anjinhos ou para o diabo, não sei. A tia Harriet está viva e faz bolinhos para os pobres."

"Ah, assim está melhor. Pronto, então se nunca traiu a mamã, porque é que não diz logo onde é que vai todas as terças-feiras à noite?"

"Não tenho de contar tudo à tua mãe, pelo menos, não enquanto ela ainda desconfiar de mim."

"Então conte-me a mim."

"Não posso, Allison. Sei bem que se te contar a ti, tua vais logo contar à tua mãe, portanto não vou contar nada. Eu não ando a fazer nada de mal, apenas não quero que se saiba."

"Eu espero bem que o papá, se não anda a trair a mamã, não ande metido em negócios ilícitos. Era só o que me faltava um pai traficante de droga ou um espião ou assim. Lembra-se do meu colega de escola, o Anthony? O pai dele era traficante e teve de fugir do país. Agora anda aí a monte, num lugar qualquer."

"Não te preocupes que eu não ando metido em nada ilegal. Agora por favor deixa-me ver o jogo, que está a ser muito interessante. Acho que entretanto vão começar todos a bater uns nos outros porque uma das equipas está a perder por imensos pontos."

Allison saiu do quarto, mas não ficou satisfeita. Tinha de conseguir resolver aquela situação entre os seus pais o mais rápido possível.

"_Amanhã é terça-feira." pensou ela. "Portanto, o meu papá vai sair com certeza à noite, como é costume. É a altura perfeita. Vou descobrir o que o meu papá esconde e resolver toda a situação. Detective Allison em acção!"_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

No dia seguinte, Naomi foi visitar Allison à sua casa. As duas sentaram-se na sala de estar e Rosemary trouxe-lhes um lanche.

"Menina Allison, deixe-me dizer que se os seus paizinhos não fazem as pazes depressa, eu despeço-me." disse Rosemary.

"Rosemary, não pode fazer isso!" exclamou Allison. "Precisamos de si aqui. Quer dizer, é a única coisa normal que temos cá em casa. Sem si, isto vai ser o caos completo."

Rosemary hesitou um pouco e depois sorriu, mais confiante e alegre.

"Pois, claro, obviamente que faço aqui imensa falta, é verdade e não se pode negar." disse Rosemary, com uma ponta de vaidade. "Mas os seus pais estão a dar comigo em maluca. Um quer isto, o outro quer aquilo. Eu estou cheia de trabalho e ainda tenho de os ouvir a queixarem-se um do outro."

"Tem de ter calma, Rosemary." pediu Allison. "Eles hão-de fazer as pazes e tudo vai passar, mas por favor, não se vá embora, senão fico eu aqui sozinha com eles, não sei cozinhar e depois dou em maluca e pelas lojas da cidade a comprar tudo o que me aparecer pelo caminho."

"Mas não é o que já fazes agora?" perguntou Naomi, sorrindo.

Allison lançou-lhe um olhar repreendedor e Naomi ficou novamente séria. Rosemary suspirou.

"Pronto, eu fico, mas realmente devia arranjar maneira de fazer os seus pais fazerem as pazes, nem que tenhamos de os fechar aos dois no quarto deles e não os deixar comer até que eles façam as pazes ou algo assim."

Rosemary saiu da sala de estar e Naomi abanou a cabeça, olhando para a amiga.

"Então os teus pais continuam a discutir muito?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, continuam. Mas acho que já arranjei maneira de resolver as coisas... ou então pioro tudo de uma vez por todas e eles separam-se e eu aí nem sei o que vou fazer.." disse Allison. "Mas logo se vê. Tenho fé de que tudo correrá bem."

"Então tens uma ideia. Queres partilhar?"

Allison contou a Noami a ideia que tivera. Naomi abanou a cabeça, não muito convencida.

"Isso é arriscado. Sabe-se lá se o que o teu pai anda a fazer não é pior do que andar a trair a tua mãe." disse ela. "Mas esperemos que corra tudo bem. E olha lá, então e o Melvin?"

Allison suspirou, não ficando satisfeita por de falar no seu namorado.

"Isso é mais uma coisa que me preocupa. Tenho-o visto, mas mesmo assim... ele é um querido, mas não sinto por ele algo que me arrebate verdadeiramente." disse Allison. "Não sei se devo acabar tudo com ele de uma vez ou não."

"Pensa bem, porque depois se acabas com ele e te arrependes, é complicado. Lembras-te de um namorado meu, o Glenn? Eu acabei com ele e depois é que me apercebi que gostava realmente dele e já era tarde, porque já tinha arranjado outra. Se bem que hoje fico contente por isso, visto que ele assaltou um banco, foi apanhado e agora está preso, mas mesmo assim, na altura sofri com a escolha que fizera e o arrependimento."

"Eu sei Naomi, lembro-me disso. Bom, eu agradeço por me estares a apoiar mesmo que eu saiba que tu até gostasses que eu acabasse com tudo com o Melvin, para tentares tu a tua sorte com ele.

"Allison, ele é giro e tudo, mas prefiro ver-te feliz com ele, se for isso que queres, do que tentar ficar eu com ele. Não faria isso a uma amiga minha e também não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada pelo Melvin. É um rapaz atraente e interessante, mas também não é o único rapaz atraente e interessante à face da terra."

Allison e Naomi sorriram uma à outra.

"Vou dar mais algum tempo. Se mesmo assim não estiver certa do que sinto, acabo mesmo tudo com ele e pronto." disse Allison, decidida. "Mas espero que faça mesmo isto. Afinal, já ando com imensas dúvidas, digo sempre que vou tomar uma decisão e tudo o mais, mas continuo a deixar as coisas arrastar."

"Vais ver que um dia tomas uma decisão ou se calhar quando fores a ver estás mesmo apaixonada por ele e não é preciso terminares o teu namoro."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Nessa noite, Bill jantou novamente no seu quarto e preparou-se para sair. Allison estava com a mãe na sala de jantar.

"Mamã, hoje vamos seguir o papá." revelou ela.

"Quê? Seguir o seu pai?" perguntou Brianna, surpreendida.

"Claro. Não quer saber o que ele faz às terças-feiras à noite? Já o devia ter seguido para saber tudo. Como não o fez, vamos fazer isso hoje. Temos de resolver isto o mais rápido possível, portanto, hoje é o dia perfeito para isso mesmo."

Rosemary, que estava também presente, a colocar um jarro de sumo na mesa, abanou a cabeça, não achando aquela ideia nada boa.

"Eu pensei contratar um detective, mas isso é muito caro." disse Brianna. "O dinheiro é difícil de ganhar e gastá-lo em detectives é complicado para mim..."

As três mulheres ouviram passos. Era Bill, a descer as escadas.

"Vá, temos de o seguir." disse Allison. "Mamã, eu sou má condutora, portanto vai a mamã ter de conduzir no seu carro e seguir o carro do papá."

"Eu? Mas eu vejo mal à noite. Ainda atropelo alguém e depois é muito complicado, porque ainda nos processam e depois vamos para tribunal e temos de pagar indemnizações, o que é um horror. Ai, mas também já não temos tempo para chamar um táxi."

Rosemary teve um pressentimento e apressou-se a ir até à porta da sala de jantar, para tentar fugir, mas não foi a tempo.

"Rosemary, vai você a conduzir." disse Brianna.

"Eu?" perguntou Rosemary, virando-se para a patroa. "Não me meta no meio dos seus problemas conjugais, dona Brianna. Eu tenho mais que fazer, porque eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada e com uma vida social muito activa. Não tenho tempo para andar por aí a conduzir um carro, em perseguição do marido de outra pessoa. Além de que tenho o meu gato Yuri em casa e tenho de lhe dar de comer e..."

"Nós pagamos-lhe o ordenado a dobrar este mês!" exclamou Allison.

De imediato, Rosemary mudou de atitude.

"E o meu gato com certeza que pode esperar até eu chegar a casa. Até está um bocado gordo, portanto tem de fazer dieta. E quanto à vida social, não importa porque eu já estava preparada para ir comer uma sandes e ficar sentada no sofá a ver a telenovela, já nem ia sair." disse ela. "Vá, vamos embora antes que o percamos. Vamos no meu carro, que é mais difícil para ele o identificar."

Bill saiu pela porta da frente e foi até ao seu carro. Entrou nele e arrancou. As três mulheres correram para o carro de Rosemary, que tinha ficado estacionado na rua. Rosemary pôs-se ao volante e Brianna e Allison foram para o banco traseiro.

"Siga aquele carro, Rosemary!" exclamou Allison. "Uh, sempre quis dizer isto. É como nos filmes."

Rosemary acendeu os faróis do carro e arrancou, indo atrás do carro de Bill. Brianna suspirou e virou-se para a filha.

"Filha, ai, eu acho que já fizemos mal em estarmos a fazer isto. Não quero ir a uma casa de meninas, confirmar que o seu pai anda a meter-se com uma lambisgóia do varão."

"Vai correr tudo bem, mamã. Acho que o papá está a ser sincero e não tem amante nenhuma. Vamos confirmar isso e depois podemos voltar para casa, felizes da vida."

"Eu espero que tenha razão." disse Brianna. "É que já que a menina endoideceu e disse à Rosemary que lhe íamos pagar o ordenado a dobrar, que seja para termos bons resultados. Ordenado a dobrar! Ai o meu rico dinheirinho..."

Durante alguns minutos, Rosemary conduziu cuidadosamente, sem perder de vista o carro do seu patrão Bill, tirando um pequeno percalço em que quase atropelou um velhote que ia a atravessar a rua. Allison estava atenta a tudo e Brianna ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

"E se o seu pai anda metido com mais do que uma? E se são duas ou três? Se calhar anda a gastar o nosso dinheiro todo com elas. Talvez tenha um harém. E se for ele o dono da casa de meninas? Então aí dá-me um ataque que morro logo ali" disse Brianna. "Ai, que desgosto que eu estou a ter."

"Controle-se, mamã." pediu Allison. "Não estou a ver o papá a ter uma amante, quando mais duas ou três ou harém. Também não tem pedalada para tanto."

"Ah, ó menina Allison, você é muito ingénua quanto aos homens." disse Rosemary, fazendo pisca para a esquerda e continuando a olhar em frente. "Eu conhecia um homem que parecia um totó, mas foi-se a descobrir tinha mais duas famílias e uma carrada de filhos, além dos que já tinha na família oficial. E chegava para as três mulheres."

"Está a ver, filha? A Rosemary é que me compreende. Nós temos experiência de vida, sabemos como é o mundo. É um mundo cruel. Num dia estamos contentes e a viver um grande romance e no seguinte fomos traídos, estamos nas ruas da amargura ou mortos."

"Mamã, credo, tenha pensamento positivo e não seja tão dramática quanto a isto."

Passados dois minutos, o carro de Bill cortou para a esquerda e Rosemary seguiu-o novamente. Bill parou o carro em frente a um grande edifício e Rosemary estacionou um pouco mais afastada, no meio de outros carros. Brianna apontou para a placa que estava em cima da entrada do edifício.

"Ali está! Cara e Coroa, como estava naquele cartão que eu encontrei." disse ela. "É este o lugar onde o seu pai anda a trair-me, Allison."

"Vamos lá, mamã." disse Allison, abrindo a porta do carro. "Vamos comprovar tudo agora."

"Eu fico aqui. Quer dizer, estou de farda, portanto não ia para ali fazer nada." disse Rosemary. "Além de que já me doem os pés, porque passei o dia todo em pé, a limpar, a lavar, a cozinha, a esfregar…"

"Pois, pois, já sabemos. Então fique aqui que nós já voltamos." disse Allison.

"Se demorarmos mais de meia hora, chame a polícia porque podemos ter sido raptadas por strippers ou homens de cariz duvidoso." disse Brianna.

Bill já saíra do seu carro e estava a entrar no edifício. Um segurança estava à porta. Allison e Brianna saíram do carro e encaminharam-se para a entrada, mas quando iam para entrar, o segurança barrou-lhes o caminho.

"A entrada é apenas permitida a membros e não reconheço a vossa cara." disse o segurança. "Têm cartões de membros?"

Allison e Brianna entreolharam-se.

"Hum... veja lá que nos esquecemos deles." mentiu Allison, fazendo um sorriso falso. "Mas de certeza que não tem mal se nos deixar entrar só desta vez, não é verdade?"

O segurança lançou-lhes um olhar nada simpático.

"Deixe-nos entrar! Está a proteger quem, as mulheres despidas?" perguntou Brianna, furiosa. "Deixe-nos entrar, já!"

"Pare com isso, senão tenho de a expulsar daqui usando a força."

"Mas nós somos membros aqui do Cara e Coroa. Desculpe a minha amiga, que ela está um bocadinho nervosa. Mas somos mesmo membros. Pode não nos reconhecer porque fizemos umas plásticas e agora estamos diferentes e mais esbeltas." mentiu Allison.

"Mais esbeltas? A sua amiga parece um bocado enrugada demais para quem fez uma plástica recentemente." disse o segurança.

Brianna ficou chocada com aquele tratamento.

"Enrugada? A minha pele é linda e muito bem tratada, fique sabendo. Você é que é um ignorante, mal-encarado e não percebe nada da beleza de uma mulher. Deve estar a precisar de óculos também."

"Chega de conversa. Fora daqui. Vocês não são membros do clube e não vale a pena tentarem enganar-me. Vá, rua senão uso mesmo a força para vos expulsar."

Brianna e Allison hesitaram, mas acabaram por voltar ao carro de Rosemary. Ela olhou para a patroa e a filha.

"Então, já voltaram? Eu estava daqui a observar e vocês nem sequer entraram dentro do edifício." disse Rosemary.

"O segurança percebeu logo que não somos membros do tal clube Cara e Coroa e não nos deixou entrar." disse Allison.

"E ainda me insultou, o malvado! Mas eu tinha razão, isto é um clube de striptease feminino e é por isso que ele sabe que não somos membros, porque devem ser só homens." disse Brianna. "E o seu pai entrou logo, aquele badalhoco. De certeza que agora se está a babar por alguma jovem seminua. Ai, que desgosto. O amor da minha a trair-me…"

Brianna começou a chorar, enquanto Allison a tentava acalmar. Rosemary suspirou, pensando que se as coisas continuassem assim, nunca mais poderia ir para casa e descansar, pelo que teve uma ideia.

"Hum... bom, o que vos impede de entrar é apenas um segurança. Suponho que eu poderia distraí-lo para vocês entrarem lá dentro, mas quer dizer... o meu gato está a precisar de uma cama nova, sabem?"

"Nós compramos a cama para o gato. Compramos comida e tudo o que gato precisar, se distrair o segurança para nós entrarmos." disse Allison.

"Ah, então eu ajudo." disse Rosemary, sorrindo.

As três saíram do carro e enquanto Brianna e Allison se escondiam atrás de outros carros, Rosemary aproximou-se rapidamente do segurança.

"Senhor segurança, ai, ajude-me!" exclamou Rosemary, parecendo aflita. "Furei um pneu! Ia para casa e tenho lá a minha mãezinha doente e não sei mudar um pneu. Por favor, ajude-me, pela sua rica saúde."

O segurança hesitou, mas olhou à sua volta e não viu ninguém, pois Allison e Brianna continuavam escondidas. Então, o segurança afastou-se com Rosemary e Brianna e Allison aproveitaram a oportunidade e correram para a entrada. Passaram por uma porta e entraram no edifício do Cara e Coroa.

"Pronto, já cá estamos dentro." disse Allison, triunfante.

"Estamos cá dentro e cada vez mais pobres. Ordenado a dobrar para a Rosemary e agora tudo para o gato dela? Daqui a pouco a Rosemary leva-nos à falência." queixou-se Brianna.

"Não seja forreta, mamã. Agora temos é de nos concentrar em encontrarmos o papá o mais rápido possível e confirmarmos o que anda a fazer."

As duas esconderam-se num pequeno corredor ao verem dois homens passar. Depois, seguiram para o lado onde os homens tinham vindo. Havia uma cortina no fundo do corredor. Allison e Brianna puseram a cabeça para lá da cortina e espreitaram.

Viram uma sala grande, com um bar ao fundo, várias mesas de jogo, cadeiras e muitas pessoas sentadas a jogar cartas. O ar estava cheio de fumo, pois muitas das pessoas estavam a fumar.

"Mas isto não se parece nada um clube de striptease." disse Brianna, confusa. "Onde é que estão as luzes brilhantes, as meninas a tirar a roupa e o varão?"

"Ei! Vocês aí!" exclamou uma voz.

Allison e Brianna viraram-se e viram o segurança da porta a olhar para elas do outro lado do corredor. Rosemary estava ao pé dele. Encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpem lá, mas devia ter-me lembrado de outra desculpa. Quando cheguei ao carro e não tinha nenhum pneu furado, ele percebeu logo tudo." desculpou-se Rosemary.

"Vá, já para a rua!" exigiu o segurança.

"Não saio daqui sem encontrar o meu marido!" exclamou Brianna, entrando de seguida na sala fumarenta.

"Volte aqui!" exclamou o segurança, começando a atravessar o corredor com passadas largas.

Allison seguiu rapidamente a mãe para dentro da sala fumarenta. O segurança foi logo atrás dela.

"_Isto tinha de dar confusão, como é costume." pensou Rosemary. "Porque é que eu não posso ter uns patrões normais? Mas não, tenho de ter este malucos. Enfim, é melhor ir ver o que se vai passar, já que aqui estou."_

Rosemary foi atrás do segurança, que por essa altura já estava a passar pela cortina da sala fumarenta. O segurança aproximou-se rapidamente de Brianna e Allison, que estavam a olhar à sua volta, tentando localizar Bill. O segurança agarrou no braço de Brianna, enquanto Rosemary entrava na sala fumarenta também.

"Minha senhora, vai ter de sair daqui a bem ou a mal." disse ele.

"Largue-me! Então, o que é isto? Que confianças são essas, a agarrar-me! Socorro! Bill! Bill! Onde é que está? Apareça! Ai, estão a fazer-me mal!" exclamou Brianna, debatendo-se.

"Largue a minha mamã!" exclamou Allison, batendo no segurança com a sua mala. "Rosemary ajude-nos e damos-lhe mais coisas para o seu gato!"

De imediato, Rosemary saltou para cima do segurança, tentando que ele largasse Brianna. A confusão instalou-se entre os presentes. As pessoas começaram a olhar umas para as outras e também para o segurança e as três mulheres que tinham surgido. Bill levantou-se de uma cadeira.

"Brianna?" perguntou ele, aproximando-se, perplexo. "Allison? E também a Rosemary? Mas o que é isto? Segurança, largue já a minha mulher."

O segurança largou Brianna, que se afastou dele. Allison parou de bater no segurança e Rosemary saiu de cima dele, alisando a sua farda.

"Nós viemos atrás de si, papá. Para confirmar se não tinha amante nenhuma, nem andava em clubes de strip." admitiu Allison.

"Este brutamontes não nos quis deixar entrar e ainda me agarrou!" exclamou Brianna, furiosa. "Que humilhação!"

"Não sabia que eram da família de um dos membros." desculpou-se o segurança.

Bill abanou a cabeça, em sinal de que não fazia mal. Brianna olhou mais uma vez à sua volta.

"O que é isto, Bill? Onde estão os varões e as mulheres nuas?" perguntou ela.

"Nunca existiram mulheres nuas, nem varões, nem strip, nem amantes, nem nada." respondeu Bill.

"Mas... mas você saía todas as terças-feiras." disse Brianna. "Eu tinha a certeza que você me andava a trair."

Rosemary revirou os olhos, aborrecida com a patroa.

"Ó dona Brianna, então não vê que isto é uma casa de jogo? O patrão Bill vinha aqui jogar todas as semanas, obviamente." disse ela. "Não é preciso ser muito esperta para chegar a essa conclusão."

"Sim, está correcto." disse Bill, acenando afirmativamente. "Esta é uma casa de jogo. Um clube de jogo e eu sou um dos membros."

Brianna abanou a cabeça, confusa com toda a situação.

"Mas porque é que não me disse?" perguntou Brianna. "Eu não teria problema se você viesse jogar todas as semanas, desde que não gastasse muito dinheiro."

"É verdade. Também acho que a mamã não teria problemas com isto e teria sido menos problemático para toda a gente." disse Allison.

"Exactamente. Tinha-me poupado muito trabalho. Eu sempre a trabalhar, a fazer comidas diferentes, a ter de arrumar mais quartos. Eu sou quase uma escrava." disse Rosemary. "Mas diga lá o porquê de tanto segredo, patrão Bill, a ver se ainda saímos daqui hoje e se consigo ver pelo menos o final do episódio da novela."

Bill abanou a cabeça e apontou para a mesa onde estivera sentado e onde estavam outros três homens. As três mulheres olharam para lá.

"Brianna, reconheces aqueles homens?" perguntou ele.

"Hum... não, não me lembro da cara deles." respondeu Brianna.

"Pois, mas são meus amigos. Amigos do tempo em que éramos pobres, lembras-te? Tu proibiste-me de me dar com eles porque já não eram do nosso nível, disseste tu." disse Bill. "Portanto, há dois meses eu reatei as amizades com eles e combinámos encontrarmo-nos todas as terças-feiras. Não te contei nada, Brianna, porque não queria que ficasses aborrecida por me dar com eles outra vez."

"Mamã, então você proibiu o papá de se dar com os seus amigos?" perguntou Allison, perplexa.

"Eu... não estavam ao mesmo nível que nós." disse Brianna. "O seu pai tinha de se dar com novas pessoas, do nosso novo estatuto."

Rosemary abanou a cabeça, não parecendo satisfeita. Bill cruzou os braços.

"Mas pronto, tu começaste a desconfiar que te traía e eu não quis revelar a verdade até confiares em mim." disse Bill. "Mas não confiaste e até me seguiste aqui."

"Isso foi ideia minha e não da mamã." disse Allison. "Eu queria que vocês voltassem a dar-se bem e que resolvessem os mal entendidos."

"Pois eu não vou estar bem com a tua mãe, se ela não confia em mim." disse Bill.

"E eu não vou dar-me bem com o seu pai, se ele me esconde coisas." disse Brianna.

Os dois entreolharam-se, ambos de braços cruzados. Allison, suspirou. Rosemary olhou para o relógio de pulso. Já estava a ficar tarde e não lhe pagavam para aquilo. Deu dois passos em direcção aos patrões.

"Patrões, vamos lá ver uma coisa. Vocês gostam um do outro, nunca se traíram um ao outro e pronto, há aqui uns problemas, mas todos os casamentos têm problemas. Eu quando era casada tinha imensos problemas, até que parti uma cadeira em cima da cabeça do meu marido, porque ele tentou bater-me."

Todos na sala estavam a olhar para Rosemary nesse momento.

"Mas isso agora não interessa nada e está tudo resolvido, eu estou divorciada, ele está bem longe… e o que importa aqui é que vocês gostam um do outro. Dona Brianna, fez mal em proibir o seu marido de se dar com os seus amigos e também em desconfiar dele e senhor Bill, fez mal em não contar à dona Brianna a verdade quando teve hipótese, porque poderia ter evitado muita confusão."

Bill e Brianna olharam novamente um para o outro, agora com menos hostilidade.

"Portanto, façam mas é as pazes de uma vez, porque já não há paciência que aguente. Dona Brianna, gosta do senhor Bill ou não?"

"Claro que gosto. Sempre amei o meu marido." respondeu Brianna.

Rosemary virou-se para Bill e ele acenou afirmativamente.

"Eu também sempre amei a Brianna. Afastei-me dos meus amigos quase dois anos para não a contrariar e ela não ficar aborrecida."

"Então vá, acabou a zanga. Dêem um beijo e façam as pazes." ordenou Rosemary.

Os dois hesitaram, mas de seguida todos os presentes começaram a gritar para eles se beijarem, para todos poderem voltar calmamente aos seus jogos. Bill e Brianna hesitaram, depois aproximaram-se e beijaram-se.

"Só por causa disto, merecia um aumento." disse Rosemary.

Brianna e Bill quebraram o beijo e Brianna olhou para a sua empregada.

"Era só o que faltava, Rosemary, também não vamos exagerar. Bom, parece-me que eu e a Allison vamos embora agora." disse Brianna.

"Eu vou com vocês." disse Bill.

Depois de se despedir dos seus amigos, Bill seguiu as três mulheres até ao exterior do edifício. Depois, Rosemary despediu-se dos patrões e foi embora no seu carro.

"_Espero que amanhã quando for trabalhar as coisas já tenham voltado ao normal." pensou Rosemary, enquanto se afastava no seu carro._

Bill, a mulher e a filha entraram no carro de Bill e alguns minutos depois estavam em casa. Os três dirigiram-se à sala de estar e depois Allison bocejou.

"Acho que me vou deitar cedo hoje." disse ela. "Papá, mamã, vocês precisam de conversar, para que fique tudo mesmo resolvido. Até amanhã."

Allison saiu da sala de estar. Brianna e Bill sentaram-se num dos sofás, lado a lado. Brianna acabou por olhar para o marido, com algum embaraço.

"Desculpe Bill, eu não devia ter desconfiado de si e metido na cabeça que me andava a trair, mas não me contava a verdade e sabe que eu às vezes me sinto insegura. Tive medo que se andasse a diverti com raparigas mais novas e bonitas."

"Que ideia, Brianna. Nunca faria isso. Apenas mantive segredo porque tu ias ficar irritada de eu me encontrar com os meus amigos, mas também lamento que não te tenha contado e assim ficaste irritada e zangada porque pensavas que eu te andava a trair."

"Pronto... pronto, pode encontrar-se com os seus amigos quando quiser." disse Brianna. "Eu não o devia ter proibido de os ver."

Bill acenou afirmativamente.

"Óptimo. Eu prometo que não volto a esconder-te coisas, Brianna." disse Bill.

Os dois acabaram por sorrir um ao outro e depois deram um beijo apaixonado, tentando esquecer toda aquela confusão para poderem voltar ao casamento equilibrado que tinham normalmente.

**Continua…**


	3. Vida Rural

**Capítulo 3: Vida Rural**

No dia seguinte, quando Rosemary chegou para trabalhar, viu os patrões a descerem as escadas, de mãos dadas.

"Finalmente que fizeram as pazes de uma vez. Pensei que ainda chegava aqui hoje e iam estar os dois outra vez zangados." disse Rosemary.

"Não. Já está tudo resolvido." disse Brianna. "A partir de agora, o Bill volta ao nosso quarto e voltamos a comer juntos."

"Acho bem, que eu já estava farta de fazer duas comidas diferentes por cada refeição." disse Rosemary. "E o meu ordenado a dobrar e as coisas para o meu gato? Espero que não tenham ficado esquecidas."

"Não se preocupe que eu não me esqueço." disse Brianna, aborrecida. "Uf, lá se vai o dinheiro."

"O dinheiro é para gastar." disse Bill. "E decidi que agora vamos mudar a nossa vida. Vamos começar uma nova etapa."

Enquanto Rosemary se dirigia à cozinha, os patrões entraram na sala de jantar.

"O que é que quer dizer com isso, Bill?" perguntou Brianna, confusa. "Está a referir-se exactamente a quê? Agora estou curiosa."

"Vai ser uma surpresa. Depois verás Brianna. Agora vais ter de esperar um pouco"

"Você disse que não me ia esconder mais coisas, Bill. Afinal, já está com segredos outra vez."

"Isto é diferente. É uma surpresa. Em breve vais saber tudo." disse Bill, sorrindo.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Dois dias depois, ao almoço, Allison, Brianna e Bill estavam sentados à mesa da sala de jantar. Rosemary estava a colocar arroz no prato de Allison quando Bill decidiu anunciar a novidade.

"Comprei uma quinta." disse ele.

Brianna arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, Allison ficou especada, a olhar para o pai e Rosemary deixou cair a colher do arroz no chão.

"Uma quinta? Bill, está doido?" perguntou Brianna.

"Não, não estou. Eu fui criado no campo e sempre sonhei em ter uma quinta. Claro que a minha vida mudou quando os meus pais se mudaram para a cidade, cresci aqui e tenho a minha empresa agora, mas também tenho o dinheiro para concretizar o meu sonho." disse Bill. "Portanto, fiz uns contactos, havia uma quinta à venda por um bom preço e um comprei-a."

"Ai, uma quinta cheia de animais?" perguntou Allison, horrorizada. "Animais vivos como cavalos e assim?"

"Sim filha. Há cavalos, vacas, galinhas e muito mais." respondeu Bill, sorrindo intensamente.

"Que horror! Eu sou péssima com animais." disse Allison. "Os animais costumam ser muito malcheirosos e… enfim, eu não vou meter os pés nessa quinta, com toda a certeza."

"Ai isso é que vais, Allison. Vamos todos. Este fim-de-semana, vamos passá-lo na quinta para conhecermos tudo." disse Bill, de maneira firme. "Não aceito recusas, portanto vais fazer um esforço e vens também, mesmo que não gostes muito da ideia. Rosemary, tu vens connosco."

"Eu?" perguntou Rosemary, que já apanhara a colher do chão. "Não me pagam para isso. Ir para uma quinta no fim-de-semana, fazer sei lá o quê? Eu tenho muita coisa que fazer, porque sou uma mulher muito ocupada e com uma vida social super mega activa."

"Vais receber mais por ires connosco." assegurou Bill.

"Ah, então aí já é outra coisa. A vida social fica adiada, que não tem problema nenhum, porque senão ainda tinha de ir aturar a minha irmã Graziella, portanto, sempre é melhor ir para uma quinta. Mas posso levar o meu gato comigo?"

"Podes sim. Não tem problema. Mais um animal não fará qualquer diferença."

Rosemary acabou de servir os patrões e retirou-se.

"Bill, você deve ter gasto imenso dinheiro na compra da tal quinta." disse Brianna, ainda atónita com aquela situação. "Temos de poupar! Ganhámos o dinheiro da lotaria, mas assim vamos gastá-lo todo. Depois ainda vamos viver para alguma barraca ou para debaixo da ponte…"

"A minha empresa está a dar lucro e a quinta é um investimento. Temos gado, árvores de fruto, cortiça e outras coisas que, a longo prazo, serão lucrativas." disse Bill. "Estou muito contente com a minha compra. Vai ser uma coisa óptima, vão ver."

Allison e a mãe entreolharam-se, sem parecerem muito convencidas, já que nenhuma delas era muito apreciadora do campo, principalmente Allison.

"Allison, até podes convidar a tua amiga Naomi para vir connosco, se quiseres." disse Bill. "Assim sempre és capaz de achar a ida à quinta mais interessante."

"Ah, se posso convidar a Naomi para ir connosco, já fico mais contente."

Allison pareceu mais aliviada. Talvez até fosse divertido explorar a quinta com Naomi.

"_Desde que não me aproxime muito dos animais, vai correr tudo bem." pensou Allison._

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

No Sábado de manhã, todos estavam prontos para partirem para a quinta que Bill tinha comprado. Bill tinha alugado uma carrinha para os levar a todos. Bill ia ao volante e Brianna sentava-se ao seu lado, terminando de aplicar maquilhagem.

Trazia vestida uma roupa estilo rural, mas bastante chique, que comprara nuns saldos, porque era mais barato. No banco do meio da carrinha estavam sentadas Naomi e Allison. Ao lado delas estava Melvin.

Quando soubera que Bill comprara uma quinta e Allison ia lá passar o fim-de-semana, Melvin tinha-se colado a eles e Allison não lhe conseguira dizer que não. No banco traseiro ia sentada Rosemary, vestindo um vestido verde que a fazia parecer mais gorda. Ao seu colo trazia o seu gato, Yuri, um gato cinzento e bastante gordo.

"Estão todos prontos para irmos até quinta?" perguntou Bill, em voz alta, olhando depois para todos os outros.

"Sim, vamos lá querido, não vale a pena estarmos a perder mais tempo." respondeu Brianna. "Eu espero bem que a quinta valha a pena."

"Claro que vale, Brianna. Vamos então embora, a caminho da quinta!" exclamou Bill, colocando a carrinha em andamento.

Pouco depois, a carrinha estava a entrar na via rápida, para chegarem o mais depressa possível à quinta.

"Os trabalhadores vão estar à nossa espera." disse Bill. "Afinal, ainda não conhecem os novos patrões e devem estar curiosos."

"Ai, devem ser todos uns grandes labregos." disse Allison. "Nem devem fazer a barba ou saberem o que é tomar banho. Não devem ter ido à escola e devem andar sempre a cheirar mal por causa dos animais. Uh, onde é que eu me vou meter…"

"Credo Allison, que exagerada que tu és." disse Naomi. "São pessoas normais. Lá por não terem o teu dinheiro, não é como se fossem selvagens. Lembra-te que nem sempre foste rica e não era por isso que deixavas de ser menos civilizada ou asseada."

Allison abanou a cabeça, mas não ficou muito convencida. Melvin mexeu-se no assento.

"A quinta parece-me um bom investimento." disse ele, agarrando de seguida na mão de Allison. "E iremos divertir-nos, minha querida. Vai ser um fim-de-semana fantástico."

"Eu fico muito contente por vir connosco, Melvin." disse Brianna, olhando para o banco detrás e sorrindo. "Ai, você e a minha filha fazem um casal muito bonito. O casalinho mais perfeito que já vi."

"Concordo, dona Brianna." disse Melvin, sorrindo.

Allison sorriu também, mas não com demasiada convicção. Naomi abanou a cabeça e Bill revirou os olhos. Bill não tinha nada contra Melvin, mas também não gostava muito dele. Já Rosemary, torceu o nariz.

"_Este rapaz não me engana minimamente." pensou ela. "O que ele quer sei eu! Quer é o dinheiro que a menina Allison e os pais têm. Não gosta nada da menina Allison, de certeza. Eu também gosto de dinheiro, mas faço para o merecer. Não ando para aí a enganar ninguém."_

Melvin continuou a sorrir a Allison durante toda a viagem, mas no seu interior, estava farto dela. Queria apenas dar-lhe a volta de uma vez, casar com ela e depois ter acesso a uma vida melhor.

"_Tenho de fazer um esforço e aguentar." pensou ele. "A Allison é um investimento. Os pais têm dinheiro e é isso que eu quero para a minha vida. Uma vida com dinheiro e sem preocupações, portanto, tenho apenas de me esforçar mais um pouco e isso estará ao meu alcance."_

Depois de vários minutos de viagem, Bill saiu da via rápida. A carrinha atravessou algumas estradas de terra, passou por paisagens verdejantes e acabou por entrar por um grande portão.

"Quando é que chegamos? Estou farta de estar aqui sentada e por causa daquelas estradas de terra andámos para aqui a balançar na carrinha e agora até me sinto mal disposta." queixou-se Allison.

"Já devemos estar quase a chegar, não?" perguntou também Naomi.

"Meninas, nós já cá estamos." anunciou Bill.

Todos olharam para o exterior do carro. Passaram mais uma área cheia de árvores, depois por uma grande cerca onde se viam muitos bois e vacas.

"Credo! Tantos animais." disse Allison. "Não pensava que seriam tantos. Aqueles animais e as árvores são nossas agora?"

"Exactamente filha e isto é só uma pequena parte." disse Bill. "Ainda devem haver mais vacas e bois. E depois há os cavalos nos estábulos, as galinhas, os porcos, os cães..."

"Papá, chega. Não me diga mais nada que eu já estou nervosa que chegue. Acho que, definitivamente, não me vou aproximar desses animais."

"Que disparate, Allison." disse Naomi. "Os animais não te fazem mal nenhum. Não tens de ter medo deles. Eu gosto bastante de animais."

"Que bom para ti. Mas eu não aprecio nada animais. Eles devem ser mesmo malcheirosos, principalmente os porcos. Porque raio temos porcos na quinta? Devia acabar-se com isso."

Depois da cerca com as vacas e bois, o grupo viu árvores de fruto e de seguida chegaram ao fim do caminho. Bill parou o carro. Havia uma casa em estilo rústico, bastante grande mas com a pintura a descair. Mais longe, para a esquerda, existiam armazéns e também os estábulos e depois as pocilgas e galinheiros. O grupo saiu da carrinha. Em frente à casa estavam várias pessoas, esperando. Allison olhava para tudo com desconfiança, enquanto Melvin calculava o valor que a quinta valeria.

"Bom dia a todos. Eu sou Bill Lewis e esta é a minha esposa Brianna." disse Bill, olhando para todos os presentes. "Nós somos os novos donos da quinta."

Um homem, de cerca de cinquenta e tal anos, com cabelo e barba castanhos, deu um passo em frente.

"Seja bem-vindo, patrão. Eu sou o capataz da quinta. Chamo-me Larry Brady." disse o homem, estendendo a mão a Bill.

Bill apertou-lhe a mão com entusiasmo.

"Então Larry, conto consigo para me pôr a par de tudo aqui na quinta." disse ele.

"Com certeza, patrão, pode contar comigo para tudo."

Os outros empregados também se apresentaram aos patrões e Bill terminou as apresentações quanto à sua filha, Rosemary, Melvin e Naomi. Dos empregados, Randy Brown, um jovem de trinta anos, com cabelo loiro, que tratava dos cavalos, vacas e bois, sorriu a todos. Quem também se mostrou muito simpática com os patrões foi Faith Winters, empregada da casa, com cabelo ruivo e vinte e oito anos.

"_Hum, novos patrões significam novas oportunidades." pensou Faith. "A ver se consigo ficar rica ou ficar com uma boa vida e sair deste fim de mundo."_

"Patrão, quer ver a quinta agora?" perguntou Larry. "Posso mostrar-lhe todos os recantos e como tudo funciona."

"Eu, a minha família e os convidados vamos primeiro ver a casa e depois iremos então ver o resto da quinta." respondeu Bill.

"Eu mostro-vos a casa." disse Faith, imediato. "Conheço tudo, já que é onde trabalho todos os dias."

"Óptimo. Então vamos lá." disse Bill. "Agradeço a todos pela recepção. Podem voltar para os vossos trabalhos ou para as folgas ou lá o que têm para fazer."

Os trabalhadores começaram a dispersar. Randy voltou aos estábulos. Larry indicou ao patrão que os esperaria fora da casa, para depois lhes mostrar a quinta. De seguida, o grupo entrou na casa.

A porta principal da casa dava directamente para a sala de estar. Estava decorada em tons laranjas e castanhos, com sofás já antigos, cortinados claros e uma televisão também já antiga.

"Parece que recuámos no tempo." disse Allison. "A decoração desta sala parece que é do século passado ou da idade da pedra."

"Realmente os patrões antigos não se preocupavam muito com decorações nem nada assim." disse Faith. "A casa está decorada em estilo rústico."

"Então acho que temos de a redecorar tudo. Vamos mudar os cortinados, arranjar uns sofás novos, talvez no futuro se tenha de pintar as paredes, vou ter de comprar umas almofadas confortáveis para os sofás…" disse Allison.

"O quê? Está doida, filha?" perguntou Brianna, horrorizada, interrompendo a filha. "Redecorar a casa toda ia custar imenso dinheiro! Ou mesmo só redecorar a sala. Nem pensar, nem pensar. Não se pode andar por aí a gastar o dinheiro à toa. Já bem basta o seu pai ter comprado esta quinta."

Naomi não achava que a casa estivesse mal decorada. Tinha o seu encanto por estar decorada daquela maneira. Melvin decidiu não se pronunciar visto que achava que a casa deveria ser completamente redecorada com tudo do bom e do melhor, mas isso iria aborrecer Brianna e Melvin pretendia manter uma imagem de rapaz ponderado e poupado aos olhos de Brianna.

"Falamos da decoração mais tarde." disse Bill. "Vamos mas é ver o resto da casa."

Faith guiou-os pela casa. Mostrou-lhes os corredores, a cozinha, os quartos do primeiro andar, as casas de banho e tudo o que havia para ver. O andar superior tinha uma varanda que tinha uma boa vista para parte da quinta. Naomi ficara maravilhada com a bonita vista, mas Brianna e Allison não tinham gostado muito.

"Isto é verde demais para mim." disse Brianna. "Nunca gostei assim muito da natureza. Quer dizer, a minha amiga Tina tem uma estufa de flores e são bonitas, mas gosto delas em ramos de flores e não a olhar para elas assim no campo."

"Também são mais árvores e gado que flores, mamã." disse Allison.

"Olhem que eu gosto bastante do campo." disse Rosemary, segurando o seu gato debaixo do braço. "É vasto e aqui temos ar puro. O meu Yuri de certeza que vai gostar de andar por aqui à solta, sem carros sempre a passar e a poluir tudo."

"Exactamente." disse Bill, sorrindo. "É esse o espírito. Apesar de não irmos viver aqui, o tempo que passarmos cá vai com certeza mostrar-nos uma vida mais saudável."

"Ai, podemos ir fazer outra coisa?" perguntou Allison. "Estou farta de estar aqui e essa conversa do ar puro não me convence. Eu é que não me vou aproximar das pocilgas, porque de certeza que ali o ar puro é inexistente."

Os outros riram-se e saíram da varanda, terminando de ver a casa.

"Ao menos existem casas de banho equipadas e não com um buraco qualquer para se fazer para lá as necessidades." disse Allison.

"Não me digas que estavas a pensar que não havia aqui casas de banho ou todas velhas, mal equipadas ou apenas com um buraco desses." disse Naomi, rindo-se.

"Sabe-se lá. Isto fica aqui no meio do campo. Estava com algum receio que até tivéssemos de ir à mata e fazer lá as necessidades."

Bill e Brianna riram-se. Faith revirou os olhos, pensando que aquela rapariga não era com certeza muito inteligente e também lhe começava a dar nervos. Melvin manteve-se calado, tal como Rosemary, mas estava pensar que por vezes Allison era muito burra e aborrecida.

"Agora que já vimos a casa, vamos então ver o resto da quinta." disse Bill.

"Ah, querido, eu prefiro ver a quinta noutra altura. Fiquei com uma terrível dor de cabeça e acho que vou descansar." disse Brianna.

"Está bem amorzinho, se é o que queres, então fica a descansar. Terás outras oportunidades de ver a quinta."

Brianna viu os outros irem embora, saindo da casa. Rosemary e Faith ficaram para trás com a patroa.

"Vou então deitar-me um pouco no quarto principal." disse Brianna. "Não está assim tão mal decorado como os outros. Hum, como é que disse que se chamava? Fiona?"

"Faith, minha senhora. O meu nome é Faith."

"Ah, sim, Faith. Bom, Faith, ajude a Rosemary a ambientar-se aqui na casa, se faz favor e depois tirem as malas do carro. Só trouxemos coisas para dois dias, portanto não estão pesadas." disse Brianna, virando-se de seguida para Rosemary, que continuava segurar o seu gato Yuri debaixo do braço. "Rosemary, trate do almoço com o que houver por aí."

Rosemary acenou afirmativamente. Brianna subiu as escadas e desapareceu pelo primeiro andar. Depois, Rosemary virou-se para Faith.

"Temos então de ver o que há para fazer para o almoço dos patrões." disse ela. "A dona Brianna não é assim muito esquisita com a comida, porque também se fosse tínhamos de gastar imenso dinheiro em comida boa e ela gosta é de poupar. A menina Allison prefere pratos de peixe e o patrão Bill prefere de carne. Bom, vamos lá ver na cozinha o que há e preparamos o que for necessário. Depois faz-se uma lista de compras do que faltar para outras refeições."

"Pois, faça você isso. Eu tenho muitas outras coisas para fazer, porque sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. Trabalhe você e faça o almoço." disse Faith, já sem qualquer vestígio de simpatia.

"Mas olhe lá, você não é empregada desta casa? Então, tem de fazer o trabalho da casa. Se tem outras coisas para fazer, aqui em casa, então vem comigo até à cozinha, vimos do almoço e depois posso ajudá-la no que for preciso em termos de outros trabalhos."

"Pois, mas eu não preciso de ajuda e também não sou cozinheira. Agora, com licença que eu não tenho tempo a perder com empregadas."

Faith virou costas e afastou-se, desaparecendo por uma porta. Rosemary abriu a boca de espanto e depois ficou irritada, abanando a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação.

"Viste isto, Yuri? Ainda agora aqui chegámos e já temos problemas. Aquela parecia toda simpática, mas mal os patrões viraram costas mostrou o que é." disse Rosemary, afagando o pêlo do gato. "Ah, mas se ela pensa que vai ser assim, está enganada. Eu trato-lhe da saúde! A mim não me passam a perna, que eu já tenho muita experiência de vida. Yuri, lembras-te daquela patroa que não me pagou durante dois meses e depois me despediu? Ficou tudo resolvido e ela com menos dois dentes, portanto, estou preparada para tudo e para pôr esta rapariga na linha."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Enquanto isso, Bill, Naomi, Allison e Melvin tinham saído da mansão e estavam a percorrer a quinta juntamente com Larry, que lhes estava a explicar tudo sobre a quinta, desde os funcionários, o que a quinta tinha, o número animais e árvores, entre outras coisas. O primeiro lugar a que se tinham dirigido eram os estábulos. Os estábulos dos cavalos eram bastante grandes e como Allison notou de imediato, também eram algo malcheirosos.

"Credo, aqui está um cheio insuportável." disse ela. "Uh, isto é pavoroso."

"Desta vez tenho de concordar contigo." disse Naomi.

"Pois claro que sim, porque eu tenho razão. Eu acho que se devia comprar perfume para os cavalos, a ver se cheiravam menos mal e se os estábulos por causa disso também ficariam mais bem cheirosos."

Bill estava embrenhado numa conversa com Larry, que lhe estava a explicar sobre os cavalos, o seu valor e até os prémios que alguns já tinham ganho. Melvin aproximou-se de um cavalo que estava ali perto e pôs-se a avaliá-lo. Allison e Naomi afastaram-se dos outros e caminharam para as traseiras dos estábulos. Quando viraram numa esquina, Allison esbarrou numa poça de água.

"Ah!" gritou ela.

Naomi não a conseguiu agarrar. Allison ia a cair quando sentiu uns braços à sua volta, amparando-a. Randy tinha surgido de uma porta ali perto e agarra-a antes de ela cair ao chão.

"Está bem, menina?" perguntou ele, preocupado. "Não se magoou?"

"Eu estou bem. Agora estou bem."

Randy largou-a e Allison respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, pois ficara nervosa por ter escorregado e já se estava a imaginar caída no chão, em cima de uma poça de água e ficando também enlameada. Allison afastou esse pensamento da sua cabeça rapidamente, porque nem gostava de pensar na possibilidade de ficar assim toda suja.

"Ao menos não caíste no chão, Allison." disse Naomi. "Temos de ter mais cuidado e ver onde pomos os pés. Obrigado por ter amparado a Allison... hum, como é mesmo o seu nome?"

"Randy. Chamo-me Randy Brown."

"Então obrigada, Randy." disse Naomi, olhando de seguida para a amiga. "Allison?"

Allison tinha ficado calada, olhando para Randy e avaliando-o. Randy era alto, atraente, musculado mas não em demasia e Allison estava a pensar que, se ele tivesse outro tipo de vida, até poderia ter sido modelo. Naomi tocou no braço da amiga e Allison despertou dos seus pensamentos.

"Hum, o que foi?" perguntou ela, confusa.

"Não vais agradecer ao Randy, por ele te ter amparado?" perguntou Naomi.

"Ah, sim, claro. Obrigada, Randy. Muito obrigada."

"Não foi nada." disse ele, sorrindo.

Randy afastou-se e Allison não conseguiu deixar de continuar a olhar para ele, até ele desaparecer para dentro de uma coxia. Naomi viu aquela reacção e riu-se.

"Amiga, não me digas que agora estás interessada no homem dos cavalos?" perguntou Naomi.

"O quê? Hã? O que é que estás para aí a dizer, Naomi? Eu não estou interessada nele. Credo, nem pensar." disse Allison, apressadamente.

"Pela maneira como estavas a olhar para ele..."

"Eu namoro com o Melvin e não com o Randy, nem quero nada com ele." disse Allison. "O que não quer dizer que não possa olhar para ele. É bonito, pronto, mas não tem nada a ver comigo."

"Porque não é rico?"

"Porque não é rico, cheira a cavalo, de certeza que é rude e sem educação e..."

"Allison, ele não parece nada rude. E mesmo que não tenha grandes estudos, isso não o diminui como pessoa. Aliás, foi simpático, amparou-te, é bonito, tem um sorriso muito lindo..."

"Se o achas assim tão fantástico, fica tu com ele."

Nesse momento, Melvin surgiu perto delas.

"Então meninas, o que se passa?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, nada de especial. Eu e a Naomi estávamos apenas a conversar." respondeu Allison rapidamente. "Só isso. Não aconteceu nada demais. Nem escorreguei em nada e quase caí ao chão. Não aconteceu nada de nada."

Allison não queria estar a dizer a Melvin que quase caíra e também queria evitar que Naomi mencionasse que ela tinha ficado a olhar para o homem dos cavalos.

"Os cavalos da quinta são bastantes bons." disse Melvin. "Não que eu perceba muitode cavalos, mas estão bem tratados e cheios de força. Talvez aprenda a andar de cavalo agora."

"Isso é uma boa ideia." disse Naomi, sorrindo, animada. "Devíamos todos ter lições de equitação. Os cavalos são uns animais elegantes e a equitação é interessante. No outro dia li um artigo sobre equitação e achei que tem muitos pontos positivos. Até há iniciativas em que a equitação ajuda pessoas com problemas e tudo, sabiam?"

Melvin acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Allison encolhia os ombros, não parecendo muito interessada.

"Não sei se me interessa aprender a andar a cavalo. Acho que não teria jeito nenhum." disse ela. "Prefiro estar com os pés bem assentes no chão."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Cerca de duas horas depois, bateram à porta do quarto principal da casa. Brianna ainda estava a descansar e tinha-se estendido em cima da cama. A dor de cabeça já quase desaparecera, mas Brianna não conseguira adormecer.

"Entre." disse ela.

Rosemary entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Brianna sentou-se na cama e olhou para a empregada.

"O que quer, Rosemary?" perguntou ela.

"Primeiro, vinha saber se já está melhor da sua dor de cabeça. Se quiser, eu encontrei uns comprimidos na cozinha, para as dores de cabeça."

"Não é preciso. A dor de cabeça já quase passou. Eu tinha uns comprimidos na mala, mas não achei necessário tomá-los. Afinal, também é só uma dor de cabeça e há que poupar nos medicamentos." disse Brianna. "Mas obrigada pela preocupação."

"Ainda bem que já se sente melhor, dona Brianna. Vinha também para lhe dizer uma coisa. Havia verduras na cozinha e carne também, portanto consegui fazer um bom prato para todos." explicou Rosemary. "Só falta o patrão Bill e os outros chegarem da excursão à quinta e poderá ser servido o almoço."

"Óptimo, óptimo."

"Mas há mais uma coisa. Aquela empregada aqui da casa, a Faith, não me ajudou nada. Mal a senhora virou as costas, disse que tinha mais que fazer e desapareceu. Não sei onde anda." disse Rosemary. "Tive de descobrir, sozinha, onde é que estava tudo aqui na cozinha da casa."

Brianna não pareceu nada agradada com aquela notícia.

"Rosemary, está a dizer-me que a empregada aqui de casa não fez nada? Não a ajudou? É uma molenga a quem se anda a pagar o ordenado e não faz o trabalho?"

"Assim parece, dona Brianna."

"Ai isso é que não!" exclamou Brianna, levantando-se da cama. "Não vou andar a gastar o meu rico dinheirinho a pagar a empregadas que não fazem o seu trabalho. Vamos à procura da Faith."

"Já a procurei na casa e não está em lado nenhum." disse Rosemary, encolhendo os ombros. "Parece que se esfumou. Cá para mim foi dar uma volta ou assim em vez de ir trabalhar. Tem mesmo de pôr mão nisto, senão qualquer dia só faz o que quer. Aliás, se calhar era o que já fazia com os patrões antigos.

"Tem toda a razão, Rosemary. Visto que não encontrou a Faith, deixe estar. Ela há-de acabar por aparecer. E vai ouvir das boas, que com o meu dinheiro ninguém brinca! Se não quer trabalhar, rua! Não lhe vou andar a pagar o ordenado para não fazer nada."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Por essa altura, Bill, Naomi, Melvin e Allison estavam a regressar à casa. Larry tinha-lhes mostrado a maioria da quinta, incluindo as pocilgas, os galinheiros, os cercos para o gado e as árvores de fruto e de cortiça.

"A quinta é enorme." disse Melvin. "Dará imenso trabalho para gerir, mas se for bem gerida, também me parece que é capaz de dar bastante lucro."

"Também acho que sim. Estou muito contente com este investimento e espero grandes coisas daqui. De qualquer das maneiras, não estou preocupado com a gestão. Trabalham aqui pessoas muito competentes que me vão ajudar a gerir a quinta." disse Bill. "Vai correr tudo pelo melhor, tenho a certeza."

Pouco depois, eles chegaram à casa. Brianna vinha a descer as escadas, com Rosemary atrás de si. Bill aproximou-se da mulher.

"Já estás melhor, minha querida?" perguntou ele. "A dor de cabeça já passou e já te sentes bem?"

"Estou bem, querido. Não é preciso preocupar-se. Mas parece que vou ter outra dor de cabeça, só que desta vez é em sentido figurado." disse Brianna. "Não importa. Rosemary, pode servir o almoço."

Rosemary serviu o almoço. A sala de jantar não era muito grande, mas tinha boa iluminação, uma mesa maciça e cadeiras robustas. Bill, Brianna, Naomi, Melvin e Allison começaram a comer de imediato.

"Então Brianna, diz-me lá, estavas a dizer que ias ter uma nova dor de cabeça. De que é que estavas a falar exactamente?" perguntou Bill.

"Ora, você acredita que aquela rapariga que trabalha aqui na casa, a tal Faith, não ajudou a Rosemary em nada? Não tirou as malas do carro, não lhe disse onde estavam as coisas na cozinha, não pôs a mesa, não ajudou a fazer o almoço. Nada! Desapareceu, apenas." disse Brianna.

"Já começa mal." disse Allison. "Se ainda agora chegámos aqui e já desaparece e não quer fazer nada..."

"Esse tipo de pessoas não é de fiar." disse Melvin. "Se não se impõe agora, a empregada começa a comportar-se como se fosse a patroa e a fazer tudo o que quiser. Ou então a não fazer nada."

"Isso foi o que eu já disse à dona Brianna." disse Rosemary, lançando um olhar aborrecido a Melvin. "Estou cá eu para a aconselhar, não é preciso que dê você conselhos."

Melvin lançou um olhar furioso a Rosemary e Brianna empertigou-se um pouco.

"Rosemary, veja lá, também não fale assim com o Melvin, que é tão bom rapaz e apenas está preocupado em dar bons conselhos." disse ela.

Rosemary não disse mais nada, mas torceu o nariz. Depois, Bill começou a descrever a Brianna a excursão pela quinta.

"As árvores de fruto são imensas." disse Naomi. "E os frutos têm um óptimo aspecto. Não vão ter qualquer dificuldade em vendê-los, de certeza."

"Eu não gostei dos animais. Os estábulos eram malcheirosos, mas as pocilgas ainda pior. Que cheiro! Eu ia quase desmaiando, mamã." queixou Allison. "Não a aconselho a aproximar-se da pocilga. Nunca."

E a conversa continuou, enquanto o grupo almoçava calmamente.

**Continua…**


	4. O Pedido

**Capítulo 4: O Pedido**

Quando o almoço terminou, Bill decidiu ir dormir uma sesta para o quarto principal da casa. Naomi decidiu voltar aos estábulos, porque apesar de não gostar muito do cheiro, queria ver novamente os cavalos e pensar que, se tivesse aulas de equitação, qual montaria. Melvin e Allison foram dar uma volta a pé. Brianna ficou na sala a ler um livro que trouxera consigo e Rosemary foi conhecer, por conta própria, parte da quinta.

Rosemary começou a caminhar pela quinta e encontrou alguns trabalhadores, que lhe acenaram, pelo que Rosemary se aproximou deles e lhes falou um pouco.

"O trabalho aqui é bastante intenso, mas compensador." disse um dos trabalhadores. "Já viu como estão as nossas árvores e os animais? Crescem que é dá gosto ver."

"Pois, ainda vi pouco, mas já vi qualquer coisa." disse Rosemary. "A vida no campo tem os seus pontos de interesse, se bem que a vida na cidade também. Estou agora a dar uma volta para conhecer melhor a quinta."

"Nós vamos para o pomar agora. Se nos quiser acompanhar até lá, podemos explicar-lhe algumas coisas da quinta." disse outro homem.

Rosemary acenou afirmativamente e foi com eles.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Naomi encontrou Randy nos estábulos, a escovar um cavalo preto. Ao vê-la aparecer, Randy cumprimentou-a com simpatia.

"Vim ver os cavalos novamente e já agora, perguntar se seria possível ter aulas de equitação." disse ela.

"Penso que sim, mas não temos nenhum professor aqui na quinta." respondeu Randy. "Claro que talvez, se o patrão deixar, possa alguém encarregar-se de lhe ensinar algumas coisas."

"Óptimo. Seria para mim e para a minha amiga Allison, a filha dos patrões. Talvez você pudesse ensinar-nos." disse Naomi, sorrindo. "A não ser, claro, que haja algum problema de ensinar mulheres. Talvez a sua namorada não goste."

"Ah, não tenho qualquer problema em ensinar mulheres a andar a cavalo, se o patrão deixar." disse Randy. "E não tenho namorada."

"Ah, não tem. Então óptimo. Quer dizer, óptimo que não há problemas." disse Naomi. "Mas já agora, só a título de curiosidade, como é que um rapaz tão atraente não namora com ninguém?"

"Bom, hum, dedico-me muito ao trabalho e não tenho tempo para essas coisas." respondeu Randy, embaraçado.

"Estou a ver. Estava apenas curiosa, não fosse você ter outras ideias da vida, como ser homossexual ou querer ser padre ou algo do género."

"Não, não, nada disso. Estou sozinho porque quero, mas não é por nenhuma dessas razões. Como disse, tenho muita coisa para fazer e não dá para andar por aí a namorar."

Naomi acabou por se ir embora pouco depois, estando contente. Notara que Allison ficara interessada em Randy, mesmo que o negasse. E ela, Naomi, não estava realmente interessada nele, mas sim em Melvin.

Visto Melvin estar a namorar com Allison, mas Allison não gostar verdadeiramente dele, talvez Allison e Randy se entendessem e assim Naomi ficava com o caminho livre para conquistar Melvin.

"_E assim, ficamos todos a ganhar." pensou ela. "O Randy é atraente, mas o Melvin tem algo especial à sua volta. Não é que eu esteja realmente apaixonada por ele, mas despertou-me o interesse por completo, portanto, acho que se namorar com o Melvin, ficarei completamente rendida a ele. Claro que isso só acontecerá se a Allison o deixar e não quero que o faça contrariada, nem nada do género. O mais importante é a nossa amizade. Mas se ela deixar o Melvin de livre vontade, então…"_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Melvin e Allison tinham parado de andar e estavam a olhar para um carvalho que parecia bastante antigo.

"Allison, estou a sentir que estás bastante distante hoje." disse Melvin, olhando para a namorada. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, não se passa nada." respondeu Allison. "Mas eu não sou uma pessoa do campo e estar aqui não é a mesma coisa que estar em casa. Sinto-me deslocada."

"Compreendo, querida. Mas tens-me aqui contigo."

Melvin aproximou-se e beijou Allison. Ela retribuiu o beijo, mas não conseguiu sentir entusiasmo. Anteriormente, ansiava por estar com Melvin, mas há algum tempo que isso deixara de acontecer. Quando quebraram o beijo, Melvin sorriu.

"Vamos continuar o nosso passeio, Allison. Vais ver que com o tempo, vais habituar-te ao campo ou mesmo que isso não aconteça, esta não é a tua casa. É apenas um investimento do teu pai. Não tens de ficar por cá ou vir aqui muitas vezes."

Allison abanou a cabeça, em assentimento. Os dois continuaram o seu passeio.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Algum tempo depois, Rosemary entrou na sala de estar, trazendo Faith agarrada por um braço. Brianna viu-as, deixou o seu livro de lado e levantou-se.

"Encontrei-a enquanto estava a dar o meu passeio pela quinta." disse Rosemary. "Estava a falar com alguns empregados."

"Ah, finalmente apareceu, empregada." disse Brianna, encarando Faith. "Então, o que se passou? Foi-se embora, não ajudou a Rosemary e anda por aí a falar com os outros empregados?"

"Peço desculpa…" começou Faith por dizer.

"Não me venha agora com pedidos de desculpa! Eu bem sei como isto é. Você é uma empregada abusadora. A minha amiga Tifa teve uma empregada assim, que não queria fazer nada. Depois até ameaçou a minha amiga e quando a Tifa a despediu, a empregada ainda lhe tentou asfixiar. Agora a doida da empregada está presa."

"Pois, mas eu não sou essa empregada." disse Faith. "Tenho uma razão muito válida para o que aconteceu."

"Ai sim? Então diga lá razão é essa." disse Brianna.

"Recebi uma notícia grave. A minha mãe foi internada de urgência e tive de sair de repente. Foi por isso que não pude ajudar aqui em casa. E quando esta senhora me encontrou, estava apenas a contar aos outros empregados o que se passara com a minha mãe." mentiu Faith. "Peço desculpa por não ter avisado."

"Quando você foi estúpida para mim, não foi por causa da sua mãe, com certeza." disse Rosemary, aborrecida. "Dona Brianna, eu acho que ela está a mentir."

"A sua mãe foi mesmo parar ao hospital?" perguntou Brianna, olhando para Faith.

"Juro que sim. Agora já está melhorzinha, mas ainda vai lá ficar uns dias. Desculpe se a tratei mal Rosemary, mas estava nervosa com o que aconteceu à minha mãe." disse Faith.

"Você pensa que me engana a mim?" perguntou Rosemary, nada convencida. "Acho que você está a mentir com todos os dentes que tem na boca, isso sim. A sua mãe foi internada? Não acredito nada nisso."

Brianna mandou Rosemary calar-se e ela assim fez, cruzando os braços, zangada. Faith olhou para a patroa, com uns olhos suplicantes.

"Patroa, não me vai despedir, pois não?"

Brianna hesitou, tentando perceber se Faith a estava a enganar ou não. Rosemary abanou a cabeça, convencida de que o que Faith dissera era mentira.

"Pronto, se realmente a sua mãe foi parar ao hospital, compreendo que tivesse ficado nervosa e respondido mal à Rosemary e que tenha saído sem avisar." disse Brianna. "Portanto, não a vou despedir, mas que isto não se repita. Se tiver uma emergência novamente, avise antes de desaparecer."

"Prometo que assim farei." disse Faith.

"Óptimo. Não quero este tipo de coisas a acontecer novamente. E se sair mais vezes, mesmo avisando, começo a descontar-lhe no ordenado, porque não vou andar a pagar-lhe no tempo em que não está a trabalhar. Há que poupar!" exclamou Brianna. "Pode ir, Faith. Rosemary, pode ir também."

Rosemary e Faith saíram da sala de estar e foram até à cozinha. O gato Yuri estava deitado pacificamente numa caminha que Rosemary trouxera para ele. Rosemary encarou Faith.

"Mas que raio de desculpa que você inventou!" exclamou Rosemary. "É tudo mentira e mesmo assim acabou por conseguir dar a volta à dona Brianna. Eu pensava que ela era mais inteligente e conseguia perceber que você estava a mentir, mas afinal…"

"Ai estou a mentir? Então prove." disse Faith, com um olhar desafiador.

"Isso é fácil de provar. Primeiro, falo com aqueles trabalhadores com quem você estava a falar e..."

"E eles vão dizer o que eu lhes disse a eles." disse Faith, sorrindo. "Ninguém conhece a minha mãe, portanto, não me podem desmentir, porque eu realmente disse-lhes que a tinha ido ver. Agora, se acha que eu não fui, problema seu."

Rosemary abanou a cabeça.

"Muito bem, desta vez foi espertinha. É a sua palavra contra a minha, mesmo que eu fosse ter com a dona Brianna e insistisse que está a mentir." disse Rosemary. "Mas não tem problema. Se você não fizer tudo bem a partir de agora, a dona Brianna manda-a para a rua. Ela não gosta nada de erros e pessoas que a fazem gastar dinheiro em ordenados quando não os merecem. Eu vou estar de olho em si."

Faith fez um sorriso malicioso, de quem não se importa nada com ameaças.

"Então esteja de olho em mim. Pode ser que ao ver como eu sou linda e esbelta até lhe faça bem e você pense em fazer uma dieta, por exemplo. Está a precisar."

Rosemary ficou vermelha de raiva, enquanto Faith saía por uma porta, desaparecendo de vista.

"Estes jovens cada vez estão piores." pensou Rosemary. "Eu sempre fiz o meu trabalho o melhor que podia, desde jovem. Mas esta é má rês. Eu vou estar de olho nela, mesmo que seja só até amanhã, já que passaremos cá apenas um fim-de-semana. Estúpida de um raio, a chamar-me gorda. Eu sou uma pessoa consistente, isso sim! Não sou gorda."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

As horas passaram rapidamente. Faith ajudou Rosemary a fazer o jantar, mas mal falaram, lançando olhares aborrecidos uma à outra.

Depois do jantar, Allison pediu para falar com Naomi e ambas foram para o quarto onde Allison se tinha instalado. Fecharam a porta e sentaram-se na cama.

"Então Allison, o que é que tinhas para falar comigo?" perguntou Naomi.

"Acho que tomei uma decisão importante." disse Allison. "Estive indecisa, mas agora chegou a altura de acabar com isto de uma vez por todas."

A porta do quarto abriu-se lentamente e sem fazer barulho. Melvin tinha inventado que ia descansar para o seu quarto pois pressentira que Allison iria dizer algo importante a Naomi e queria ouvir o que era, pelo que assim pudera sair de junto de Bill e Brianna sem levantar qualquer suspeita ou perguntas. Agora, ali estava, tentar ouvir toda a conversa.

"Ok, acabar com o quê, Allison?" perguntou Naomi.

"Vou acabar tudo com o Melvin." disse Allison. "Ele é querido e tudo o mais, mas eu realmente não o amo, portanto tenho de acabar tudo com ele."

"Bom, na verdade, já não era sem tempo." disse Naomi. "Não te queria pressionar mais, mas realmente tinhas tantas dúvidas que o mais provável é que decidisses que deviam terminar tudo. Quando é que lhe vais dizer?"

"Amanhã." respondeu Allison, abanando a cabeça. "Vou contar-lhe o que decidi e, por mais que seja doloroso para ele, será melhor assim. Não posso estar com ele não o amando. Não é certo para mim, nem para ele."

"Também acho que sim. E estou a ver que com isto quem fica a ganhar são os centros comerciais, porque vais fazer imensas compras como terapia."

Melvin cerrou os punhos, furioso com o que acabara de ouvir Allison dizer.

"_Ela quer acabar o namoro comigo?" perguntou-se ele. "Nem pensar! Depois de todo o trabalho que tive para me aproximar dela, nos tornarmos namorados e eu conseguir, um dia ter acesso a todo o dinheiro, ela quer acabar tudo? Não vou deixar. Hum, acho que já tenho uma ideia. Estava a guardar isto para quando fosse necessário e agora é, definitivamente, necessário."_

Melvin encostou a porta e afastou-se pelo corredor, decidido a tomar aquela medida em que estava a pensar, para não perder Allison e o acesso à fortuna da sua família.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Allison levantou-se cedo da cama. Foi até à janela do quarto e abriu-a. Estava bastante calor. O sol já brilhava no céu. Ela sorriu.

"_Hum, isto até nem é tão mau como eu pensava. Pelo menos, está um dia agradável e aqui o ar até é mais puro, pelo menos se não nos aproximarmos muito dos locais onde estão os animais." pensou ela. "Mas este quarto podia ter melhor vista. Dá para ver os estábulos daqui, o que não é uma vista muito agradável, visto que está cheio de cavalos fedorentos e... oh!"_

Allison arregalou os olhos. Agora que olhava com mais atenção para os estábulos, conseguia ver que Randy estava à porta dos estábulos, a escovar o pêlo de um cavalo. O que chamara realmente a atenção de Allison fora o facto de Randy estar sem camisa. Ficou subitamente com ainda mais calor e afastou-se da janela.

"_Ai, uf, ele é tão... não! Não posso pensar nestas coisas." pensou Allison. "Tenho de acabar tudo com o Melvin hoje e eu não quero nada com o Randy. Que estupidez. Apesar de ele ser todo giro e musculado, não tem nada a ver comigo. O que é que eu ia fazer com um homem daqueles? Não podia ir às compras com ele nem nada. Ou até podia, porque lhe mudava aquelas roupas todas… ou nem precisava de roupas… ai, mas em que é que eu estou a pensar. Devo estar a ficar maluquinha."_

Allison hesitou um pouco e depois aproximou-se da janela novamente. Discretamente, pôs-se a observar Randy à distância.

"_Ok, somos diferentes e não quero nada com ele, mas também não há mal nenhum em apreciar a beleza dele. Ao menos se ele não cheirasse a cavalo e fosse rico e se vestisse bem e fosse culto..."_

Enquanto Allison olhava pela janela do seu quarto, Naomi saiu do seu quarto, pronta para mais um dia. Estava ansiosa pelo que aconteceria nesse dia e como se resolveriam as coisas entre Allison e Melvin.

"_Não devia estar tão feliz com isto. Afinal, a minha amiga vai terminar tudo com o namorado. Mas também, vai fazê-lo porque quer e está certa dos sentimentos, portanto, não é como se eu estivesse contente por a ver infeliz. Depois disto, as coisas vão mudar. Posso ir com a Allison fazer imensas compras para ela se animar e depois talvez eu e o Melvin possamos ir sair juntos, conhecermo-nos melhor…"_

Naomi caminhou até ao quarto de Allison e bateu à porta. Não houve resposta. Naomi voltou a bater e alguns segundos depois, Allison veio abrir a porta.

"Então Allison, ainda estás assim? De pijama?" perguntou Naomi. "Devias já estar vestida. E esse pijama não te favorece nada."

"É verdade, mas trouxe-o por engano. Tens estas flores verdes feiosas, mas devo ter pensado que condizia com o campo e coloquei-o na mala. Devia ter trazido aquela camisa de dormir que comprei a semana passada, aquela roxa muito chique, porque está imenso calor e… bom, agora isso também não importa Naomi. Eu... bom, acordei só agora, contigo a bater à porta." mentiu Allison.

Naomi olhou para a amiga e abanou a cabeça.

"Mentirosa. Se tivesses acordado agora, estarias ainda toda sonolenta. Não é o caso. Fartaste-te de falar ainda agora, sem hesitações, sem bocejos, sem queixas de que eu te acordei." disse Naomi, entrando no quarto. "Então, o que é que passa afinal? Não conseguiste dormir, por causa do que vais dizer ao Melvin hoje?"

Allison hesitou, mas fechou a porta do quarto e fez sinal à amiga para ela se aproximar da janela.

"Não é nada disso, amiga. Ok, não quero que gozes comigo, nem te rias de mim nem nada assim." disse Allison. "Mas olha pela janela. Para a entrada dos estábulos."

Naomi assim fez e depois assobiou, rindo-se de seguida.

"Estou a perceber com que é que te distraíste. E não foi com certeza com o cavalo." disse ela. "Tu estás mesmo a ficar apanhadinha pelo Randy."

"Não estou nada!" exclamou Allison. "Mas pronto, ele é atraente e eu não sou cega. Lá por eu poder apreciar a beleza de um homem, não quer dizer que esteja apaixonada por ele."

"Então é só algo físico?" perguntou Naomi.

"O quê? Mas quem é que tu pensas que eu sou, Naomi? Eu não sou dessas, que se metem com um e com outro. Aliás, eu ainda estou a namorar com o Melvin, portanto, nunca o trairia. Só depois de terminar com ele é que vou pensar em mais alguém. Mas não estou a dizer que é no Randy."

Allison puxou Naomi para longe da janela.

"Agora tenho de me ir arranjar. Quero falar com o Melvin o mais rápido possível."

Naomi acenou afirmativamente e saiu do quarto.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Quando Allison entrou na sala de jantar, para tomar o pequeno-almoço, Bill, Brianna e Naomi já estavam sentados à mesa. Faith estava de pé, perto da mesa. Allison deu os bons dias a todos e sentou-se.

"Esta noite não dormi quase nada." queixou-se Brianna.

"Ai, mamã, por favor, não tenha essas conversas ao pequeno-almoço. Aliás, não as tenha!" exclamou Allison. "Se você e o papá se mantiveram acordos à noite isso é lá com vocês..."

"Ó querida, mas o que é que está a dizer?" perguntou Brianna. "Eu estava a dizer que não dormi quase nada porque estranhei a cama."

"Acho que a nossa filha estava a pensar outra coisa." disse Bill.

Bill e Naomi riram-se e Allison corou imenso. Faith revirou os olhos e serviu café a Allison.

"Hum, onde está o Melvin? Ainda não se levantou?" perguntou Allison.

"Já se levantou há algum tempo. Pediu-me a carrinha emprestada, porque tinha de ir até à aldeia mais próxima." respondeu Bill. "Disse que voltava para o almoço."

Allison não ficou nada satisfeita ao saber aquilo, pois isso faria com que só pudesse falar com Melvin mais tarde. Quando terminaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço, Naomi sugeriu que ela e Allison fossem até aos estábulos.

"Porquê?" perguntou Allison. "Não tenho nada para fazer lá."

"Senhor Bill, será que é possível eu e a Allison termos aulas de equitação?" perguntou Naomi, encarando Bill.

"Ah, claro que sim. É uma óptima ideia. Só que hoje a maioria dos trabalhadores está de folga, já que é Domingo. Mas depois posso tentar arranjar alguém para vos ensinar." disse Bill.

"Eu nem sei se quero ter aulas de equitação." disse Allison. "Isso deve ser muito complicado e temos de estar em cima do cavalo e isso faz-me confusão."

"Não seja assim, filha, você é nova e a equitação é algo nobre e que é adequado ao nosso estatuto." disse Brianna. "Já que temos os cavalos aqui, há que aproveitar, visto que não traz custos adicionais. Se calhar eu e o seu pai também vamos aprender a andar de cavalo e depois vamos dar voltas juntos."

"Essa é uma óptima ideia, Brianna." disse Bill, sorrindo à esposa.

Allison acabou por encolher os ombros, indiferente sobre se iria ter aulas de equitação ou não. Pouco depois, Naomi quase que arrastou Allison até aos estábulos. Mas quando lá chegaram, Randy já não estava lá.

"É pena o Randy já não estar aqui." disse Naomi. "Afinal, tu e ele fazem, de certeza, um belo casal."

"Não fazemos nada! Ele até pode ter namorada e tudo."

"Não, não tem. Ontem falei com ele e, mais ou menos discretamente, fiquei a saber que ele não tem namorada. Devias aproveitar."

"Não! Não e não! Pára com isso, Naomi. Eu ainda estou, oficialmente, com o Melvin. E isso disto tudo."

"Mas quando terminares tudo com o Randy…"

"Tu és mesmo insistente." disse Allison. "Vamos parar já com esta conversa, porque estou a ficar enervada e depois ainda é capaz de no futuro isto causar rugas. Vamos mas é embora daqui. Nem devíamos ter posto aqui os pés."

Allison marchou rapidamente para fora dos estábulos. Naomiu encolheu os ombros, riu-se ligeiramente e foi atrás dela.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Bill e Brianna tinham ficado na sala de estar, a conversar. Faith, que tinha terminado de retirar a mesa do pequeno-almoço, lançou-lhes um olhar frio.

"_Eles ali sem fazerem nada e eu aqui a ter de trabalhar e a ganhar uma ninharia." pensou Faith. "Mas isto vai mudar! Já percebi que o tal Melvin não tem dinheiro nenhum, portanto vou ter de me focar no patrão. Um bocado velho para mim, mas o que importa é que tem dinheiro."_

Faith levou os últimos pratos para a cozinha. Rosemary estava lá, a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço e ignorou Faith.

"_Esta gorda de um raio também veio para aqui para me aborrecer." pensou Faith. "Mas quando eu conseguir conquistar o patrão, faço com que ele a despeça. E então, ficarei a ser eu a senhora da casa. A dona Brianna vai à vida dela, mais a filha, mais a amiga preta, o tal Melvin e a empregada gorda. E o gato da gorda! Depois contrato eu montes de empregados para me servirem a mim."_

Melvin surgiu apenas à hora do almoço, pelo que Allison decidiu que seria melhor almoçarem primeiro e depois falar com ele. O almoço decorreu calmamente.

"Então, para que é que saiu tão cedo, Melvin?" perguntou Brianna, curiosa.

"Tive de ir fazer umas coisas." respondeu ele, vagamente.

Na realidade, sabendo que Allison queria acabar tudo com ele, Melvin fora passear e só voltara aquela hora pois já tinha um plano. Executado à hora do almoço, com toda a gente por perto, teria muito mais impacto.

"Bom, deixem-me dizer-vos que afinal há muitas coisas a tratar aqui na quinta, portanto, vou ter de ficar cá mais uns dias." anunciou Bill. "Vocês também querem ficar?"

"Eu não sou assim muito apreciadora do campo Bill, mas não vou para casa sem que você vá comigo, portanto, fico cá o tempo que você ficar também." disse Brianna.

"Bom, se vocês ficam, eu também fico." disse Allison, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é que o campo seja o melhor lugar para viver, com certeza, mas também não me apetece voltar para uma casa vazia."

"Se o convite se estender a mim também, terei todo o gosto em ficar aqui mais uns dias." disse Melvin.

"Claro que o convite se estende a si, Melvin. E também a si, Naomi." disse Bill.

"Ah, eu não posso. Tenho um trabalho e não posso faltar senão despedem-me." respondeu Naomi. "Mas obrigada pelo convite. Talvez venha cá noutras alturas, como os fins-de-semana, para poder ter as aulas de equitação."

"Exactamente, pode vir sempre que quiser." disse Bill. "É amiga da minha filha e já sabe que é sempre bem-vinda aqui e na nossa outra casa também, claro."

De seguida, Bill virou-se para Rosemary, que continuava perto da mesa, de pé, para algo que os patrões necessitassem.

"Rosemary e tu? Podes ficar aqui connosco?" perguntou Bill.

Rosemary encolheu os ombros.

"Pode ser, é-me indiferente estar a trabalhar aqui mais uns dias ou na vossa casa principal, senhor Bill. Mas claro, temos de ir buscar algumas coisas à nossa cidade. Falo por mim e por todos, porque trouxemos só coisas para dois dias." disse Rosemary. "E tenho de falar com a minha irmã para ela me regar as plantas."

"Então amanhã podem ir buscar as coisas que necessitarem e voltam. A Brianna traz as minhas coisas também." disse Bill.

Quando o almoço estava a chegar ao fim, foi Rosemary que veio trazer a sobremesa. Melvin colocou-se de pé e todos olharam para ele.

"Tenho algo importante a dizer." disse ele, virando-se de seguida para Allison. "Querida Allison, sei que não namoramos ainda há muito tempo, mas o que sentimos é forte, por isso..."

Melvin tirou uma caixa de veludo do bolso e estendeu-a a Allison. De seguida, ajoelhou-se. Brianna soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e contentamento. Naomi ficou com a boca aberta de espanto.

"Allison, tu aceitas casar comigo?" perguntou Melvin.

Allison ficou sem reacção durante alguns segundos. Não estava nada à espera daquilo. Queria acabar tudo com Melvin, mas agora ele estava a pedi-la em casamento.

"Filha, o rapaz está à espera de uma resposta." disse Bill.

"Exactamente. Diga logo que sim e ficamos todos contentes." disse Brianna. "Não demore muito que eu tive uma conhecida minha que foi pedida em casamento e demorou uns minutos a responder e o namorado teve um ataque de coração e morreu antes que ela dissesse que sim. Claro que o namorado era um velho de oitenta anos e sofria do coração, mas mesmo assim…"

Faith estava a espreitar pela porta da cozinha e tinha ouvido o pedido de casamento de Melvin. Rosemary abanou a cabeça.

"_Eu espero bem que a menina Allison seja suficientemente esperta para não aceitar." pensou Rosemary. "Aquele rapaz não é boa rês. Nunca a faria feliz. Nem sei como é que toda a gente parece achar que é boa pessoa. Todos menos eu, que já conheci muitos tipos de pessoas e sei reconhecê-las."_

Allison pareceu finalmente reagir. Olhou para o pai, depois para a mãe, de seguida para Naomi e por fim encarou Melvin e abanou a cabeça.

"Melvin, levanta-te." pediu ela.

Melvin assim fez, mas continuou a estender a caixa de veludo a Allison.

"Melvin, eu gosto de ti... como pessoa, mas não te amo. Desculpa, mas não posso casar contigo."

"Allison, tens a certeza? Seriamos muito felizes." insistiu Melvin. "Mesmo muito felizes. Seriamos o casal mais feliz do mundo, a rivalizar com os maiores casais da história mundial."

Allison acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Lamento, mas não posso. Não te amo. Não posso mesmo casar-me contigo."

Brianna abanou a cabeça tristemente. Gostava de Melvin e achava que ele fazia um bom par para a filha. Naomi teve pena de Melvin, assim rejeitado, mas realmente Allison não podia aceitar casar com ele se não o amava.

Rosemary manteve-se silenciosa, mas sorriu por dentro. Pelo menos Allison não tinha aceitado casar-se com aquele vigarista, que só queria o seu dinheiro. Faith mordeu o lábio.

"_Isto é que foi mesmo mau para ele." pensou ela. "Quer dizer, nem o conheço, mas é mau alguém pedir outra pessoa em casamento e ser rejeitado. Bom, é a vida..."_

Melvin estava com um semblante que não transmitia qualquer tipo de emoção, mas por dentro estava furioso. Apesar do que ouvira na noite anterior, pensara que a jogada de pedir Allison em casamento iria funcionar.

Contava que Allison não tivesse coragem para recusar o pedido. Mesmo não o amando, Melvin contava que Allison acabasse por ceder, já que seria pedida em casamento à frente de todos. Allison gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções, de coisas românticas e ser pedida em casamento era algo muito romântico. Mas afinal o plano de Melvin saíra ao contrário.

Allison levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada.

"Desculpa Melvin." disse ela, saindo rapidamente da sala de jantar.

"Espera, filha, volta aqui." pediu Bill.

Bill levantou-se e foi atrás dela. Melvin virou-se para Brianna.

"Dona Brianna, tem de convencer a Allison a casar comigo." disse ele. "Nós temos de ficar juntos. A senhora sabe que eu e a Allison fazemos o par perfeito."

Brianna abanou a cabeça, com uma expressão triste.

"Melvin, eu acho realmente que vocês fazem o par perfeito, mas se a minha filha não o ama, não posso fazer nada para o ajudar." disse Brianna. "Não se podem controlar os sentimentos. Lamento. Espero que encontre uma outra rapariga que o ame como merece ser amado."

"Não pode estar a falar a sério!" exclamou Melvin. "Não vai fazer nada?"

"Eu posso falar com a minha filha, mas se ela não o ama, não vai dar em nada."

Melvin contornou a mesa e aproximou-se de Brianna. Faith abanou a cabeça. A expressão de Melvin não era nada amigável. Agarrou Brianna por um dos braços.

"Você vai falar com a sua filha e convencê-la a casar-se comigo, ouviu?" perguntou Melvin, de modo ameaçador. "Tem de a convencer, seja como for. Arranje uma maneira. É mãe dela, portanto obrigue-a a casar-se comigo, se for preciso."

"Largue-me, Melvin. Está a magoar-me!" exclamou Brianna.

Rosemary aproximou-se rapidamente de Melvin, mas com o outro braço ele empurrou-a. Naomi levantou-se.

"Melvin, pára já com isso!" exclamou ela. "O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? Larga a dona Brianna."

"Cala-te, preta de um raio!" exclamou Melvin, voltando a focar a sua atenção em Brianna. "Ouviu, você vai falar com a sua filha, senão vai arrepender-se!"

Faith hesitou. Deveria intervir? Bom, não era nada com ela e já tinha confusões suficientes na sua vida. Faith decidiu deixar-se ficar onde estava., a ver o que acontecia a seguir, mas sem interferir. Rosemary pegou num prato que estava em cima da mesa e, com toda a força, partiu-o em cima da cabeça de Melvin. Ele cambaleou para trás e largou o braço de Brianna.

"Não volte a magoar a dona Brianna, ouviu?" perguntou Rosemary, em tom ameaçador.

Com um grito de fúria, Melvin saltou para cima de Rosemary. Caíram ambos no chão e Melvin começou a apertar-lhe o pescoço. Brianna levantou-se e começou a gritar a plenos pulmões. Naomi aproximou-se de Melvin e tentou que ele largasse Rosemary, mas ele empurrou-a com força e Naomi foi contra a mesa, caindo no chão de seguida. Faith deixou-se ficar no mesmo lugar, a ver tudo sem fazer nada.

Nesse momento, Bill e Allison estavam na sala. Bill estava a falar com a filha, quando ouviram os gritos de Brianna. Entreolharam-se e correram os dois de volta à sala de jantar. Ao chegarem lá, viram o que Melvin estava a fazer.

"Bill, faça alguma coisa, ele vai matá-la!" exclamou Brianna.

Bill aproximou-se rapidamente de Melvin e deu-lhe um murro. Melvin caiu para o lado e largou o pescoço de Rosemary. Bill ajudou Rosemary a levantar-se do chão.

"Mas que raio aconteceu aqui?" perguntou Allison.

"Este malvado estava a tentar matar-me!" exclamou Rosemary, apontando o dedo a Melvin, que se estava a levantar do chão. "Ele ficou furioso por a menina Allison não querer casar com ele e quis que a dona Brianna a convencesse. Como a dona Brianna disse que não podia fazer nada, ele agarrou-lhe um braço e estava a magoá-la."

"É verdade." disse Brianna, acenando afirmativamente. "E então a Rosemary partiu-lhe um prato na cabeça e ele começou a apertar-lhe o pescoço."

Bill, furioso, virou-se para encarar Melvin. A calma que costumava caracterizar Bill desaparecera.

"Você atreveu-se a magoar a minha mulher e a tentar matar a Rosemary, seu canalha?"

**Continua…**


	5. Romance

**Capítulo 5: Romance**

Bill, furioso, virou-se para encarar Melvin. A calma que costumava caracterizar Bill desaparecera.

"Você atreveu-se a magoar a minha mulher e a tentar matar a Rosemary, seu canalha?"

Melvin estava a passar a mão pela cara, onde Bill lhe batera e não disse nada.

"Eu até posso compreender que você tenha ficado magoado por a minha filha não ter querido casar consigo, mas magoar a minha mulher e asfixiar a Rosemary não é solução para nada, ouviu?" perguntou Bill.

"Eu quero lá saber!" exclamou Melvin, olhando de uns para outros. "Se não vou casar com a Allison, não preciso de vocês para nada! Allison, eu nunca te amei, sua estúpida! Queria era o teu dinheiro."

Allison abriu a boca de espanto, enquanto Rosemary abanava a cabeça. Sempre soubera que assim era. Faith abanou a cabeça também, perante a estupidez de Melvin, a contar agora que nunca gostara de Allison.

"_Se fosse eu, estava calada. Só arranja ainda mais confusão para o lado dele." pensou ela. "É mesmo estúpido, aliás, os homens às vezes parece que não pensam e depois dizem coisas destas. Pior para ele."_

"Mas se não consigo casar contigo e ter acesso ao dinheiro, então vou-me embora. Não quero ter de olhar para ti novamente, Allison. Nem para ti, Naomi. Sempre te achei muito irritante, mas como eras amiga da Allison, tive de te aturar." disse Melvin, virando-se de seguida para Brianna. "E quanto a você, também nunca gostei de si, Brianna. Sempre a achei muito estúpida, mas como parecia gostar de mim, pensei que a podia manipular a meu favor e fingi ser poupado para conquistar a sua confiança e admiração."

Brianna pareceu chocada. Bill agarrou em Melvin por um braço.

"Ponha-se já daqui para fora!" exclamou ele. "Agora, senão chamo a polícia ou então passo-me da cabeça e acabo eu consigo, ouviu?"

"Ai, calma Bill." pediu Brianna, olhando para o marido. "Não faça nada de que se possa vir a arrepender e não estrague a sua vida por causa deste rapaz."

"Tens razão, Brianna." disse Bill, puxando Melvin pelo braço. "Vá, fora daqui, agora!"

"Isto não vai ficar assim!" exclamou Melvin, olhando para Allison. "Devias ter aceitado casar comigo. Agora, vais arrepender-te."

Melvin empurrou Bill para o lado e conseguiu soltar-se. De seguida, saiu da sala de jantar. Allison estava agora bastante zangada com a situação e com tudo o que Melvin dissera. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi atrás dele.

"Allison, volta aqui." pediu Naomi.

"Vamos atrás deles!" exclamou Rosemary. "O Melvin ainda pode tentar fazer mal à menina Allison, sabe-se lá!"

Rosemary saiu da sala de jantar de imediato, sendo seguida de imediato por Bill, Brianna e Naomi. Faith encolheu os ombros.

"_Ena pá, estes patrões estão na casa há tão pouco tempo e já há estas confusões." pensou ela. "Aquele Melvin foi burro. Foi rejeitado e passou-se. Eu sou muito mais inteligente que ele, portanto obviamente que vou conseguir levar o meu plano avante."_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Melvin saiu para a rua e Allison saiu logo de seguida, atrás dele.

"Melvin, como é que te atreveste a enganar-me?" perguntou ela.

Melvin virou-se para a encarar. Tinha uma expressão fria e calculista.

"Não foi nada difícil. Tu és muito parvinha, mas até há pouco tempo pensei que estavas mesmo apaixonada por mim. Afinal, aí fui eu o parvo. Saiu-me tudo ao contrário." disse ele. "Mas sempre me interessou o teu dinheiro e não tu."

"És uma péssima pessoa! Ainda bem que não estou realmente apaixonada por ti."

"Não vou casar contigo, mas fica a saber que isto não acabou aqui. O meu plano pode ter falhado, mas agora quero vingança!"

Nesse momento, Rosemary e os outros saíram da casa, colocando-se ao lado de Allison. Randy, que vinha a passar ali ao pé, depois de ter estado a tratar do gado bovino, aproximou-se ao perceber que algo se passava.

"Vá, ponha-se daqui para fora, Melvin. E não faça ameaças, senão chamo mesmo a polícia." disse Bill, de modo severo.

"Exactamente. Rua daqui senão eu acuso-o de tentativa de homicídio e tenho testemunhas para apresentar em tribunal." disse Rosemary. "Eu bem sabia que você não valia nada e até foi bom que se tenha revelado agora, para que a menina Allison encontre alguém que a mereça."

"Você foi um grande desapontamento, Melvin." disse Brianna, ainda chocada com toda a situação. "Eu tinha-o em tão grande consideração…"

"E eu que pensava que eras boa pessoa." disse Naomi. "Mas afinal estava enganada."

Bill deu um passo em frente.

"Fora daqui Melvin." disse ele.

"Eu vou, mas vocês vão todos arrepender-se, podem ter a certeza!" exclamou Melvin.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, patrão?" perguntou Randy, aproximando-se de Bill.

"Sim, passa-se. Randy, por favor, leve daqui este senhor. Para bem longe. Deixe-o do lado de fora da quinta e se ele se debater, pode aplicar-lhe uns murros." disse Bill.

"O quê? Deixar-me do lado de fora da quinta? Mas a próxima aldeia fica a mais de cinco quilómetros." queixou-se Melvin.

"Que pena. Parece que vais ter de dar uso às tuas perninhas, rapaz." disse Bill.

Rosemary sorriu maliciosamente a Melvin e Brianna fez uma expressão muito séria.

"Você enganou-nos a todos, Melvin, portanto vá a caminhar e a pensar no que nos fez a todos, a ver se ganha juízo." disse ela. "Agora vá-se embora, senão pego eu numa vassoura e dou-lhe com ela na cabeça!"

Randy aproximou-se de Melvin e agarrou-o por um braço. Randy era, além de mais corpulento, uns bons sete centímetros mais alto do que Melvin.

"Leve-o daqui, Randy." pediu Allison. "O Melvin enganou-nos a todos. Queria ficar com o dinheiro da minha família, magoou o braço da minha mãe… é uma pessoa horrível."

"Vamos embora." disse Randy, num tom sério, encarando Melvin. "E se resistir, já sabe que o patrão me deu ordens para lhe dar uns correctivos."

Melvin protestou e debateu-se, enquanto era arrastado dali para fora. Randy deu-lhe um murro, Melvin gemeu e acabou por se debater menos, com medo de lhe baterem novamente. Rosemary riu-se da figura patética de Melvin e depois ela e os outros voltaram à casa.

"Que horror, fomos todos enganados por aquele malvado." disse Brianna. "Eu já o tinha aceitado como um rapaz perfeito para casar com a Allison e até já estava a pensar em pormenores para um casamento futuro e afinal ele queria apenas o dinheiro."

"Era um grande interesseiro." disse Allison, suspirando. "Eu bem que cheguei a desconfiar, mas… enfim não tenho mesmo sorte no amor."

Bill aproximou-se de Brianna e pegou-lhe numa das mãos.

"Ele magoou-te muito, querida?" perguntou Bill.

"Um pouco. Apertou-me com força o braço, mas isto vai passar. Eu sou uma mulher forte, portanto isto não me vai afectar. Ai, se não fosse tão caro contratar pessoal para bater em alguém, eu contratava alguém para ir atrás do Melvin e zás, ele ia ver o que era bom para a saúde."

"Estou a gostar da tua garra, Brianna. Mas diz-me lá, davas-lhe mesmo com a vassoura na cabeça?"

"Claro que dava! Fiquei surpreendida pelo comportamento de hoje e nem consegui reagir, mas se volta aqui, vai ver!" exclamou Brianna, virando-se de seguida para Rosemary. "Rosemary, tenho de lhe agradecer por me ter ajudado."

"Não foi nada, patroa. Nunca gostei daquele rapaz." disse Rosemary. "Eu bem sabia que ele não era boa pessoa. Eu tenho bom olho para avaliar as pessoas. Tinha um primo meu que parecia muito bonzinho, mas eu achava-o estranho e não confiava nele. Há dois anos roubou a casa dos pais e levou-lhes tudo. Afinal, andava metido com droga, mas os pais não desconfiavam. Enfim…"

"Fiquei com uma grande dor de cabeça. Eu vou para o meu quarto. Tenho de pensar e descansar também." disse Allison, começando a subir as escadas.

Naomi foi rapidamente atrás dela. Chegadas ao primeiro andar, entraram as duas no quarto de Allison.

"Estás bem, Allison?" perguntou Naomi.

"Na verdade, tirando a dor de cabeça e apesar de tudo, estou." respondeu Allison. "Quer dizer, fiquei surpreendida e algo chocada, porque o Melvin me andava a enganar, mas assim não me sinto mal por não me ter apaixonado por ele. Nunca gostou de mim também. Mas e tu, Naomi?"

Naomi hesitou e depois suspirou.

"Eu pensava que até nos podíamos dar bem e apaixonarmo-nos um pelo outro, se tivéssemos oportunidade, mas afinal não conhecia o verdadeiro Melvin." respondeu ela. "Agora que o conheço, é o primeiro passo para esquecer de vez que alguma vez quis ter algo com ele."

"Sim, vamos as duas esquecê-lo por completo. Mas tenho algum receio que ele cumpra as ameaças e faça algo mau..."

"Não penses nisso. Não me parece que faça nada. E agora podes concentrar-te em alguém de que realmente gostes. Como o Randy, por exemplo."

Allison lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, mas no seu interior não estava realmente zangada. Agora estava livre de Melvin e abriam-se novas oportunidades.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Às sete da tarde, Brianna, Rosemary, Allison e Naomi estavam prontas para partir. Iam voltar à cidade para irem buscar as suas coisas, para permanecerem ali mais alguns dias, no caso das primeiras três. Randy tinha-se oferecido para as levar na carrinha.

"Façam boa viagem." disse Bill. "E voltem depressa."

"Amanhã cá estaremos, querido." disse Brianna.

"E estamos em boas mãos." disse Naomi, dando uma cotovelada a Allison.

Allison fez-lhe uma careta e Randy olhou para elas. Sorriu-lhes. Allison sentiu o estômago às voltas.

"_Ai, ai." pensou ela. "Não me posso apaixonar pelo Randy. Não, nem pensar. É giro, mas... não. Não me vou apaixonar."_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Passou-se um mês desde o incidente com Melvin, que não voltou a aparecer. Agora a família Lewis ia à quinta todos os fins-de-semana. Brianna começara a criar um enorme jardim e estava animada com isso. Bill gostava de ver como estava a quinta. Rosemary costumava acompanhá-los também, já que assim ganhava mais dinheiro por mais dias de trabalho.

Naomi ia à quinta quando podia e já estava a ter aulas de equitação. Allison ia lá todos os fins-de-semana e já se sentia mais ligada ao campo, visto que já se queixava menos. Isso e o facto de estar a ter aulas de equitação com Randy e estar a adorar, o que a principio a surpreendera muito. Nesse fim-de-semana em particular, Allison e Randy estavam no picadeiro. Allison estava em cima de um cavalo chamado Shadow, a quem tinha sido dado esse nome porque era todo negro.

Shadow estava preso por uma corda, pelo que os seus movimentos ainda estavam limitados. Allison trazia vestida uma roupa que Naomi tinha escolhido e lhe dissera que era perfeita para andar a cavalo. Allison achava-a demasiado decotada e agora percebera que fora essa a intenção de Naomi.

"Está a ir muito bem, menina Allison." disse Randy. "Agora tente fazer o Shadow ir mais depressa, mas não muito. Apenas uma pancadinha suave com o pé."

"Eu espero bem que ele não se empine, porque se eu caio do cavalo e me magoo, vou ficar furiosa." disse Allison. "Isso e porque ficarei toda suja. A lama é boa para a pele, mas eu dispenso-a neste caso."

"Não vai acontecer nada. Só tem de seguir as minhas instruções." disse Randy. "Não confia em mim?"

Allison acenou afirmativamente e abanou a cabeça, tentando que Randy não reparasse que tinha corado. Pouco depois, a aula terminara. Os dois levaram Shadow até ao estábulo. Randy estendeu uma escova a Allison.

"Não se esqueça que tem de o escovar também. Os cavalos gostam disso." disse Randy, sorrindo.

Allison acenou afirmativamente. Cada vez que via o sorriso de Randy, sentia-se com bastante calor. Ela começou a escovar Shadow. Randy abanou a cabeça, aproximou-se mais e pegou-lhe na mão.

"Não é bem assim que tem de fazer." disse ele. "Faça assim."

Com suavidade, Randy mexeu a mão de Allison e mostrou-lhe como devia escovar o cavalo. Allison sentiu-se a queimar e afastou-se de Randy.

"O que é que se passa?" perguntou ele. "Está bem?"

"Não, não estou nada bem. Sinto-me quente. Muito quente. A arder, na verdade." respondeu Allison.

"O quê? Se calhar tem febre. Estará doente?"

"Doente? Não, estou é cheia de calor, muito calor." disse Allison, respirando fundo.

Randy pareceu alarmado. No momento seguinte, pegou em Allison, pondo-a ao ombro.

"O que está a fazer?" perguntou Allison, surpreendida. "Ponha-me no chão! Mas o que é isto? Estás a raptar-me?"

Randy deu alguns passos com Allison ao ombro. Ali perto havia um grande tanque de água, usada para vários fins, desde dar água para os cavalos beberem ou para lavagens. Randy aproximou-se e de seguida atirou Allison lá para dentro. Allison começou a esbracejar na água, apesar de a água lhe chegar apenas um pouco acima até da cintura.

"Ai! Mas o que foi isto? Estou toda molhada!" exclamou ela.

"Disse que estava muito quente, portanto assim ficou refrescada." disse Randy.

Allison olhou para ele, perplexa. Vendo com atenção, Randy não parecia estar a gozar minimamente com ela.

"Agora está bem?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

"Eu não acredito nisto." disse ela, parando de esbracejar. "Não tinha mais nenhuma ideia a não ser atirar-me para um tanque de água?"

"Não me ocorreu mais nada."

Allison revirou os olhos. Claramente, como tinha pensado inicialmente, Randy não era assim muito inteligente.

"As minhas roupas estão todas molhadas, o meu cabelo está uma lástima e a minha maquilhagem deve estar toda borrada." queixou-se Allison. "Depois disto vou precisar de um tratamento de beleza completo. Agora, tire-me daqui. Rápido!" exclamou ela.

Allison aproximou-se da beira do tanque e Randy pegou nela, tirando-a de lá e ficando também ele molhado. Pousou Allison com cuidado no chão.

"Desculpe, foi uma ideia estúpida. Obviamente que não podia estar assim com tanto calor e mandá-la para a água foi coisa de loucos." disse Randy. "Peço imensa desculpa."

"Bem pode pedir." disse Allison, irritada.

"Estava a queixar-se tanto do calor que tive medo que ainda entrasse em combustão ou algo assim. Não a queria ver magoada e portanto lembrei-me da água." disse Randy. "Iria ficar muito triste se algo de mau lhe acontecesse."

Allison, que se preparava para barafustar mais um pouco, deixou-se ficar calada depois de ouvir aquilo. Sentiu o coração a bater mais depressa e num impulso atirou-se nos braços de Randy e beijou-o. Ele arregalou os olhos, mas beijou-a de volta. Segundos depois, Allison quebrou o beijo.

"Eu... hum, esqueça que isto aconteceu!" exclamou ela.

De seguida, virou costas e saiu dos estábulos a correr. Randy ficou parado alguns segundos e depois levou uma das mãos aos lábios e sorriu.

"_O que é que será que isto quis dizer?" perguntou-se ele. "Que ela gosta de mim? Isso seria bom, mas se calhar complicado, afinal ela é filha do patrão, mas tenho pensado nela…"_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Allison entrou em casa de rompante. Felizmente ninguém estava na sala, pelo que ninguém a viu chegar com a roupa toda molhada. Allison subiu as escadas a correr e foi até uma das casas de banho do primeiro andar.

Alguns minutos depois, tinha já tomado um banho quente e mudado de roupa. Já no seu quarto, sentou-se em cima da cama e ligou a Naomi. Ela atendeu ao final de três toques.

"Tenho algo importante para te dizer, amiga." disse Allison. "Cometi uma loucura hoje."

"Uma loucura? O que é que tu fizeste, Allison? Mataste alguém? Não me digas que agora queres a minha ajuda para fugir do país. Quer dizer, és minha amiga e portanto eu posso ajudar-te, mas fugir nunca é a melhor solução. Deves entregar-te às autoridades e sendo tu a confessar de certeza que te dão uma pena menor."

"Credo Naomi, estás doida? Eu não matei ninguém, que estupidez. O que aconteceu foi que eu beijei o Randy."

Do outro lado da linha, Naomi riu-se. Allison bufou, aborrecida.

"Não tem piada. Agora não sei como é que vou poder olhar para ele novamente." disse Allison.

"Como sempre olhaste. Um olhar interessado por ele. Allison, tu gostas dele. Admite isso a ti própria e faz tudo para ficares com ele de uma vez!"

"Não. Nós somos muito diferentes um do outro. Ele é pobre, não é assim muito inteligente, trata de cavalos e..."

"E nada. Pára de arranjar desculpas. Estás à espera que te caía um homem perfeito nos braços? Então vou dar-te uma novidade. Não existem homens perfeitos. Aliás, ninguém é perfeito. Tu também não és." disse Naomi. "Portanto, se gostas dele, serem diferentes não vai impedir nada."

"Mas..."

"Allison, é a última vez que te vou dizer isto. Ou lutas por ele ou esquece-o de vez. As coisas na vida não são fáceis. Tu, nesse mundinho de ricos, podes pensar que sim, mas não são. Os teus pais provavelmente podem nem gostar que namores com o Randy. Sim, são diferentes e isso é complicado, mas quando se gosta mesmo de alguém, nós superamos tudo." disse Naomi. "Portanto, a questão é se estás ou não disposta a enfrentares tudo e todos para ficares com o Randy. Mas a isso só tu é que sabes responder."

Allison acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, suspirando de seguida.

"Tenho de pensar, Naomi." disse ela. "Tenho de pensar muito bem no que sinto. Afinal, eu namorar com o Randy, mesmo que ele também gostasse de mim, não iria ser fácil. Somos tão diferentes… tenho de pensar bem nisto."

"Muito bem, então pensa. Convém estares decidida a ficares com ele ou esquecê-lo de vez. Mas o Randy parece ser uma óptima pessoa e se tu achas que ele é muito diferente de ti, se calhar até é bom. Repara que ele não é nada parecido com os teus namorados anteriores, portanto, até pode ser bom sinal, já que os namoros anteriores não acabaram da melhor maneira. Com o Randy, pode ser diferente."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Rosemary, Bill e Brianna estavam nesse momento a passear junto ao capataz da quinta, Larry. Estavam os quatro a andar pelo pomar, enquanto vários trabalhadores iam apanhando as maçãs para várias caixas, que depois eram transportadas para uma carrinha.

"As maçãs são muito bonitas." disse Rosemary, olhando para uma das macieiras. "De certeza que devem ser muito gostosas."

"São sim. As nossas maçãs, bem como as laranjas e as peras são das melhores da região." disse Larry. "Há dois anos até ganhámos um prémio pela qualidade da fruta."

"Eu sabia que esta quinta tinha sido um bom investimento. Ao seu tempo, vai compensar completamente o dinheiro que gastei aqui." disse Bill.

Brianna olhava atentamente à sua volta, avaliando tudo com um olhar crítico.

"É preciso trabalharem aqui estas pessoas todas?" perguntou ela, olhando para Larry. "É que é um grande investimento em ordenados."

"Mas precisamos realmente de todo o pessoal. O trabalho é muito e se deixamos a fruta sem ser apanhada, ela caí da macieira e depois estraga-se e não a podemos vender." explicou Larry. "Aí seria um grande prejuízo."

"Isso é que não." disse Brianna, alarmada. "Prejuízos é que não. Quer-se sempre mais dinheiro, não menos."

Bill afastou-se um pouco para ir falar com alguns trabalhadores e Brianna foi atrás dele. Rosemary voltou a gabar as maçãs e Larry pegou numa, dando-lha para Rosemary provar. Ela comeu a maçã num instante e com satisfação.

"Esta maçã era óptima, mas isto fica entre nós. Felizmente que a dona Brianna não estava a ver, porque ela é tão forreta que ainda me fazia pagar a maçã que comi." disse Rosemary.

Rosemary e Larry riram-se.

"Olhe lá, Larry, por acaso reparei que você não tem aliança. Reparei apenas muito por acaso, não é como se eu tivesse intencionalmente a olhar para as suas mãos. Avançando, por acaso você é solteiro?"

"Sou sim." respondeu Larry. "Nunca casei."

"Estou a ver. Então olhe lá, que tal irmos jantar os dois esta noite? Ouvi falar muito bem de um restaurante que há na aldeia aqui perto, mas ir sozinha não tem qualquer piada. Não gostava de vir comigo?"

Larry hesitou um pouco, mas depois acabou por aceitar o convite, deixando Rosermary contente.

"_Hum, é um homem simples, mas parece boa pessoa. Considerando que eu já não saio com nenhum homem há bastante tempo, é altura de começar a pensar nisso. Lá por me ter casado uma vez e não ter corrido bem, não quer dizer que fique sozinha para sempre." pensou ela._

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Nessa noite, Allison decidiu jantar no quarto. Bill e Brianna jantaram na sala de jantar. Faith serviu-os.

"Faith, tenho de ver se lhe arranjo um novo uniforme." disse Brianna. "Essa saia é muito curta."

"Acha? Não acho que seja assim muito curta. É muito prática para as lides domésticas." disse Faith.

"Só se for para andar a mostrar o rabo quando anda a limpar as coisas ou assim." disse Brianna. "Não. Vou ter de gastar dinheiro e nem sabe como isso me custa, mas vai ser um investimento para melhorar o seu visual e para bem da decência."

Faith acenou afirmativamente, mas quando se retirou, lançou pragas a Brianna. Não gostava nada dela, nem de Rosemary. Faith tinha estado a planear maneiras de seduzir Bill e assim ficar também ela rica.

Já se insinuara a ele algumas vezes, mas ele parecia não reparar. Numa vez, borrifara algum perfume no casaco dele, para que se Brianna o cheirasse, ficasse desconfiada. Mas ele tinha ido às pocilgas nesse dia e o cheiro do perfume fora dissipado pelo fedor dos porcos.

"_Amanhã vou dar o golpe final." pensou Faith. "Sim, é isso mesmo. O patrão Bill não vai conseguir resistir-me e depois dele trair a mulher, já o terei na minha mão. Ou fica comigo ou então posso fazer chantagem com ele ou assim."_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Allison levantou-se cedo. Vestiu uma saia curta e escovou o cabelo até estar perfeito. Olhou pela janela do seu quarto e viu Randy, desta vez com camisa, à porta do estábulo, a escovar um dos cavalos.

"_Ok, desta vez é que eu vou falar com ele e ficará tudo esclarecido." pensou Allison._

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Tinha tomado uma decisão durante a noite e iria seguir com ela em frente. Quando ia para sair de casa, Rosemary apareceu de um corredor.

"Bom dia, menina Allison." disse ela. "Então, vai sair sem tomar o pequeno-almoço?"

"Agora não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho coisas para resolver." disse Allison.

"Ah tem? Ah, claro, devem ser coisas com o Randy, que trata dos cavalos." disse Rosemary. "Então, está apanhada por ele, menina?"

Allison corou imenso. Preparava-se para negar, mas depois lembrou-se do que tinha decidido e acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim, gosto dele. Porquê, não posso?" perguntou Allison, na defensiva.

"Claro que pode. Até acho muito bem, se quer saber. Acho-o uma pessoa encantadora. Não é como aquele Melvin, que não valia nada." disse Rosemary. "O Randy é uma pessoa trabalhadora. Bom, agora tenho de ir, menina. Sabe, vou sair com o capataz aqui da quinta, o Larry."

"Porquê?"

"Porquê? Então, sou uma mulher sozinha e acho-o charmoso, portanto, estamos a conhecer-nos melhor. Ontem fomos jantar fora e correu muito bem, portanto vamos sair outra vez." respondeu Rosemary, empertigada. "E o Larry até gosta muito de gatos e tudo e de certeza que o meu Yuri vai gostar muito dele. Ah, bom, se calhar, quem sabe, não vamos eu e o Larry ser ainda muito felizes juntos."

Allison ficou surpreendida, mas acenou afirmativamente. Depois, saiu rapidamente e encaminhou-se para os estábulos. Quando lá chegou, Randy já tinha colocado o cavalo numa das cocheiras. Olhou para Allison e sorriu-lhe.

"Bom dia." disse ele.

"Pois, pois, bom dia também. Randy, temos de falar do que aconteceu ontem." disse Allison.

"Pensei que queria que eu esquecesse isso."

"Pois, mas não quero. Olhe, vou ser muito sincera. Eu gosto de si. Pronto, gosto de si como nunca gostei de ninguém." disse ela. "Somos diferentes e isso tem-me baralhado a cabeça mas... diga-me lá, o que é que sente por mim?"

"Eu acho a menina muito bonita e... hum, sem querer ser desrespeitoso, tenho pensado muito em si." admitiu Randy. "No outro dia até caí na pocilga porque estava a pensar em si e tropecei e fiquei todo emporcalhado."

Allison revirou os olhos. De seguida, começou a rir-se. Randy também se riu. Allison abanou a cabeça.

"_Parece um cabeça no ar. Não é tão instruído como eu e também não é rico, mas..." pensou Allison. "Mas a verdade é que eu gosto dele assim."_

Allison abanou a cabeça, olhando para Randy.

"Muito bem, então anda a pensar em mim. Mas isso quer dizer exactamente o quê?" perguntou ela.

"Hum, acho que gosto de si, mas quer dizer, conhecemo-nos há pouco tempo e é a filha do patrão..."

Allison já sabia onde iria terminar aquela frase, porque também ela tivera as mesmas dúvidas. Pensou em Naomi, que a apoiava e achava que aquilo tinha de ser resolvido. Aproximou-se de Randy e beijou-o. Ele correspondeu de imediato.

Vários beijos depois, Randy e Allison separaram-se, estando ambos ofegantes. Allison sentia-se, mais uma vez, cheia de calor, mas decidiu não verbalizar isso, não fosse Randy lembrar-se de a atirar novamente para o tanque de água ou fazer qualquer outra coisa maluca.

"Ok, então isto quer dizer que, enfim, estamos juntos, mais ou menos." disse Allison. "Certo?"

"Hum, acho que sim, menina Allison."

"Pois, vamos tratar-nos por tu e não me chames menina. Só Allison. E já agora, quando é que me pedes em namoro, para isto ser oficial?"

"Hum, pode ser já... menina Al, quer dizer, Allison, aceitas namorar comigo?"

Allison respondeu de imediato que sim e logo de seguida, estavam a beijar-se novamente. Depois de se separarem, ofegantes, Allison decidiu esclarecer logo algumas regras básicas para o relacionamento resultar.

"Randy, vamos já estipular uma coisa. Eu gosto de ti, és bonito e tudo o mais e claro que somos diferentes, mas se nos esforçarmos e eu vou tentar imenso, porque normalmente não sou muito paciente ou tolerante… enfim, vou tentar ser compreensiva com as nossas diferenças, porque também sei que não sou muito fácil de aturar." disse ela. "Mas há coisas definir. Não quero, por nada, que te aproximes de mim sem tomares um banho depois de andares na pocilga ou teres suado imenso porque… enfim, é algo me complica com os nervos."

"Está bem, fica prometido." disse Randy.

"Óptimo. E para já, é melhor não contarmos aos meus pais que estamos a namorar, sim?" pediu Allison. "Eles eram capazes de não aceitar bem, depois do que aconteceu com o Melvin e por sermos diferentes. Vou prepará-los e depois contamos que estamos juntos."

"Sim, pode ser. Também não quero que fiquem contra nós e que me despeçam ou assim."

Allison acenou afirmativamente, depois Randy puxou-a para si e beijou-a mais uma vez.

**Continua…**


	6. Planos e Vilões

**Capítulo 6: Planos e Vilões**

As horas passaram. Às três e meia da tarde, Brianna e Allison estavam já prontas para saírem. Iriam até ao centro comercial mais próximo, que ficava a quinze quilómetros.

"Voltamos em breve, porque não vou, obviamente, andar a gastar muito dinheiro." disse Brianna. "Foi mais ideia da Allison irmos passear, mas não significa que vamos esbanjar dinheiro à toa."

"Combinámos a saída ontem, mamã, portanto vamos sair e não se preocupe com as despesas." disse Allison. "Temos de aproveitar para gastar o dinheiro, porque quando morremos ele fica cá."

"Está bem filha, mas também não é preciso gastarmos muito dinheiro, porque nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer no futuro e podemos precisar desse dinheiro que gastámos."

Rosemary surgiu de um corredor e, com passadas largas, chegou perto de Brianna, Allison e Bill, que estavam perto da porta de entrada da casa.

"Tudo pronto?" perguntou ela.

Rosemary seria a condutora da carrinha que as levaria ao centro comercial. Em troca, Allison prometa que lhe compraria algo que ela quisesse e Rosemary aceitara de imediato.

"Até logo, querido." disse Brianna, dando um beijo ao marido. "Tem a certeza que não quer vir connosco?"

"Não. Acho que vou ficar aqui a descansar." respondeu Bill.

"Você é que sabe." disse Brianna, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas se calhar até é melhor assim, porque se você fosse connosco ainda se lembrava de comprar coisas e gastava muito dinheiro, como é costume."

"Chega de sermões, mamã. Vamos embora." disse Allison, tocando no braço da mãe. "Até logo, papá."

As três saíram da casa. Allison tentava agir naturalmente, seguindo com a sua ideia de não contar já aos pais que estava a namorar com Randy, apesar de pensar várias vezes no seu agora namorado. Quando as três saíram mulheres sairam, Bill foi sentar-se num sofá e ligou a televisão. Faith espreitou de outra divisão e sorriu.

"_Ok, é o momento certo." pensou ela. "Ainda bem que ouvi ontem a parva da Allison a convencer a mãe a irem sair. Agora tudo vai mudar para o meu lado. É só seduzir o Bill e pronto."_

Faith foi rapidamente até ao seu quarto. Vestiu um uniforme vermelho de empregada doméstica, muito decotado e com uma saia minúscula. Sorriu ao ver-se ao espelho.

"_Ainda bem que tenho este traje que usei no Carnaval." pensou ela. "Agora vai servir na perfeição para o meu plano."_

Faith saiu do seu quarto e caminhou até à sala. Ao chegar lá, caminhou até a uma pequena mesa, onde Bill tinha pousado o comando da televisão. Pegou no comando e desligou a televisão. Bill olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos.

"Faith, mas que uniforme é esse?" perguntou ele.

"Não gosta?" perguntou Faith, de modo sensual, aproximando-se de Bill. "Eu acho que me fica muito bem. Realça a minha beleza natural e as minhas formas."

Faith tirou uma alça do uniforme e bamboleou-se.

"Se acha que o uniforme me fica mal, eu tenho solução. É só despi-lo e assim até fico mais à vontade."

Num gesto rápido, Faith tirou o uniforme, revelando uma lingerie vermelha e rendada. Bill arregalou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá.

"Mas o que é que você pensa que está a fazer?" perguntou ele.

"Acho que você já entendeu, patrão. Vá, a sua mulher não está aqui agora. Não me diga que não quer aproveitar para experimentar um pouco deste corpinho esbelto? Tem de aproveitar."

"Não quero nada. Eu gosto da Brianna e não quero mais ninguém."

Faith não se deu por vencida. Avançou para Bill e agarrou-o, começando a esfregar-se nele.

"Está doida? Pare com isso!" exclamou ele, tentando afastá-la.

Nesse momento, a porta da casa abriu-se. Allison e Brianna entraram, conversando.

"Filha, devia ter logo percebido que não tinha levado a mala consigo." disse Brianna. "Assim, não teríamos de ter voltado para trás. Como é que quer comprar alguma coisa sem levar o cartão de crédito consigo? Não que eu achasse mal ter cá ficado o cartão, porque assim não gastava dinheiro, mas depois ia queixar-se o tempo todo que estivéssemos no centro comercial. E já sabe que eu não tenho cartões, nem ando com muito dinheiro na carteira."

"Eu sei, mamã, mas pronto, esqueci-me da mala, mas é só ir buscá-la e vamos já voltar para a carrinha." disse Allison, abanando a cabeça.

De seguida, as duas calaram-se, ao verem Faith a esfregar-se em Bill. Ele conseguiu afastá-la e depois tanto ele como Faith viram que Brianna e Allison estavam ali.

"Mas o que vem a ser isto?" perguntou Brianna, possessa e chocada. "O que se está a passar aqui?"

Faith abanou a cabeça, surpreendida por ver ali Allison e Brianna. Não esperava que elas voltassem para trás, mas talvez fosse algo bom para o seu plano. Bill deu alguns passos em direcção a Brinna e Allison.

"Querida, isto não é o que parece." disse Bill.

"Isso é o que os homens dizem sempre, quando são apanhados a trair as mulheres ou a fazerem algo que não devem." disse Brianna. "Eu vejo filmes e sei como é. Dizem isso para enganar as mulheres ou então estão mesmo inocentes, mas normalmente dizem isso quando são apanhados a meio de uma traição."

"Eu não te traí, Brianna!" exclamou Bill.

"Não tínhamos chegado ainda à parte do sexo, mas para lá caminhávamos." disse Faith, sorrindo. "Dona Brianna, já era tempo de saber a verdade. Eu e o seu marido temos um caso, desde que compraram a quinta e começaram a vir cá. Mas mantivemo-nos discretos. Agora já sabe."

"Papá!" exclamou Allison, chocada.

"É tudo mentira!" exclamou Bill. "Eu nunca tive nada com a Faith."

"Ai não? Então está a dizer-me que não me disse, mal a sua mulher e filha saíram, que queria divertir-se comigo?" perguntou Faith, fazendo-se de sonsa e olhando para Bill. "Até foi você que me comprou esta lingerie e tudo, para nos divertirmos os dois."

Brianna e Allison abriram a boca de espanto. Nesse momento, Rosemary entrou pela porta, parecendo aborrecida.

"Mas então e essa mala?" perguntou Rosemary. "Estava farta de esperar na carrinha. E porque é que vocês estão aqui as duas paradas ao pé da porta?"

Rosemary olhou para o resto da sala e viu Bill e também Faith. Arregalou os olhos.

"Credo, mas o que é isto?" perguntou Rosemary. "Faith, que roupa, aliás, que falta de roupa é essa?"

Faith lançou um olhar frio a Rosemary e não disse nada. Bill deu mais alguns passos em direcção à esposa.

"Brianna, acredita em mim. Eu amo-te e nunca te traí. Lembra-te das tuas desconfianças da outra vez e como estavas enganada." disse Bill. "Tu sabes que eu gosto de ti e apenas de ti."

Brianna hesitou, olhando de Bill para Faith. Faith abanou a cabeça, em negação.

"Porque é que está a negar, Bill? Diga a verdade. A dona Brinna merece saber tudo." disse Faith.

Bill virou-se para ela, furioso.

"Cala-te, rapariga estúpida! Mas que raio te passou pela cabeça? Eu não quero nem nunca quis nada contigo. Nunca traí a minha mulher!" exclamou ele.

Allison abanou a cabeça, sem saber o que pensar. Rosemary bufou.

"A Faith é uma grande parva. Então ela disse que teve alguma coisa com o patrão Bill? Que estupidez. Ela está a mentir." disse ela.

"Cala-se, sua gorda de um raio!" gritou Faith, encarando Rosemary.

"Não me calo nada, sua vadia! Que raio de espectáculo é este, heim? Estás a tentar separar os patrões para quê, para ficares com o dinheiro deles?" perguntou Rosemary. "És uma porca! Uma porca!"

Faith cerrou os dentes, furiosa. Allison respirou fundo, olhando para o pai e depois para a mãe. Eles estavam casados há muitos anos e apesar de tudo, Allison sabia que eles se amavam. Allison olhou para Faith de seguida.

"Faith, você tem noção de que está a fazer? Diga já a verdade." exigiu Allison.

"A verdade é que tenho um caso com o seu pai. Ponto final."

"Olhe, eu estou a perder a paciência e se eu me irrito, ainda sou capaz de pegar nalguma coisa e mando-a contra si!" exclamou Allison. "Ninguém se mete entre o meu papá e a minha mamã porque eu não deixo. Mamã, não se deixe enganar por ela."

Allison tocou no braço da mãe. Brianna respirou fundo, pensando. Bill estava ali e Faith estava meio despedida. Depois pensou em coisas que tinham acontecido ao longo do seu casamento. Bill sempre demonstrara gostar muito dela. Anteriormente, tinha pensado que ele a estava a trair e não fora o caso. E nessa altura, tinha prometido algo a si mesma. Não iria faltar a essa promessa agora. Prometera não voltar a desconfiar do marido.

Brianna deu alguns passos em frente, passou por Bill e de seguida, quase correu para Faith. Chegou ao pé dela e deu-lhe um estalo com toda a força. Faith cambaleou para trás, chocada e sem esperar aquilo. Rosemary soltou um grito animado.

"Boa dona Brianna! Assim é que é!" exclamou ela. "Dê-lhe mais que é o que essa porca merece!"

"Faith, pegue nas suas coisas e ponha-se a andar daqui para fora, imediatamente." disse Brianna, furiosa, encarando Faith. "Seja rápida, antes que eu mande soltar os cães para a morderem. E não se atreva a voltar a pôr aqui os pés."

"Mas..."

"Nada de mas, sua lambisgóia. Pensa o quê, que se ia meter com o meu marido assim, é?" perguntou Brianna. "Você quer é o dinheiro, não é, sua vadia?"

"A Faith apareceu aqui na sala, depois de vocês saírem, trazia vestido um uniforme muito curto e depois começou a insinuar-se a mim e começou a tirar a roupa. Eu tentei livrar-me dela." disse Bill.

"Vá, ponha-se a andar daqui, Faith. Agora!" exclamou Brianna. "Está despedida e nunca mais quer ver a sua cara estúpida à minha frente Dá-me vómitos."

"Não me pode despedir!" exclamou Faith.

"Posso e já está feito. Fora, antes que eu lhe dê um murro nas trombas, ouviu? Já fui pobre e lutei com muitas mulheres nos saldos. Era pancada para todo o lado, a ver quem conseguia levar as melhores peças. Portanto, não me teste senão eu fico doida e você vai parar ao hospital."

Faith cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

"Isto não fica assim!" exclamou ela.

"Ai, que canseira, esta gente diz sempre a mesma coisa." disse Rosemary, aproximando-se de Faith. "Vá, rua, senão eu vou buscar uma vassoura. Andor daqui para fora!"

Faith correu para a cozinha e daí para o seu quarto, para arrumar as suas coisas. Rosemary foi atrás dela. Allison abanou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Ainda bem que isto fica resolvido. Depois do Melvin, agora tinha esta empregada de fazer isto." disse Allison. "Mas pelo menos não conseguiu o que queria. O papá não traiu a mamã."

"Claro que não." respondeu Bill. "Eu amo a Brianna. Sempre amei e sempre amarei, até que a morte nos separe."

Brianna, agora mais calma, acabou por sorrir ao marido. Aproximou-se dele de seguida e beijou-o. Allison foi rapidamente até ao seu quarto, para não atrapalhar.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Nesse momento, Rosemary estava à porta do quarto de Faith, a aguardar. Faith tinha poucas coisas para arrumar na sua mala e estava bastante zangada com o que tinha acontecido. Vestiu rapidamente uma t-shirt e umas calças. Rosemary bateu à porta do quarto.

"Despacha-te, senão os patrões vêm correr-te daqui para fora a pontapé." disse Rosemary. "Quer dizer, eu nem me importava de ver o espectáculo. Seria muito engraçado ver-te a ser escorraçada daqui da pior maneira possível, que é o que tu mereces na realidade."

Alguns minutos depois, Faith saiu do quarto. Rosemary abanou a cabeça.

"Óptimo, ainda bem que já estás pronta para ir embora." disse ela. "Eu nunca gostei de ti e afinal tinha razão para isso."

"Cala-se, sua gorda de um raio." disse Faith, passando por Rosemary. "Não preciso dos seus comentários parvos."

"E nós não precisamos de uma cobra nesta casa. Faz boa viagem e não voltes."

Faith saiu da casa pela porta das traseiras, carregando a sua mala consigo. Deu a volta à casa e quando viu, Brianna e Bill estavam a sair pela porta da frente.

"Ainda bem que se vai já embora." disse Bill.

"Você queria separar-me do meu marido, mas não conseguiu." disse Brianna. "Queria o dinheiro, mas não conseguiu. Azar o seu."

"Pois queria e não consegui, é verdade." disse Faith. "Mas não consegui agora. Lembrem-se que o mundo dá muitas voltas e tudo pode acontecer. No futuro…"

"Antes que diga mais alguma coisa e nós percamos a vontade de sermos minimamente simpáticos consigo, pode ir até ao portão de entrada." disse Bill. "O Larry está lá à espera para a levar à aldeia mais próxima. A partir daí, está por sua conta."

"E já estamos a ser bonzinhos demais. Devíamos era pô-la com as malas à porta e ir a caminhar a pé até à aldeia, mas enfim. Agora, fora daqui!"

"E os meu ordenado? Trabalhei alguns dias este mês e tenho de receber o ordenado, senão faço queixa de vocês à policia." ameaçou a Faith.

Bill tirou um envelope do bolso e lançou a Faith, que o agarrou.

"Tem aí a paga dos dias que trabalhou este mês. E agora, pela última vez, que isto já se está a tornar demasiado repetitivo, vá-se embora."

Faith lançou-lhes um olhar gelado antes de começar a caminhar em direcção ao portão da quinta.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Allison estava no seu quarto, a ligar a Naomi, contando-lhe todas as novidades.

"O quê? Tu começaste a namorar com o Randy? E a Faith tentou seduzir o teu pai?" perguntou Naomi, do outro lado da linha. "E só agora é que tu me ligas a contar isso?"

"A situação com a Faith só aconteceu há alguns minutos, Naomi. Estou no meu quarto, à janela e estou a ver que ela se vai embora." disse Allison, espreitando pela janela.

"Se realmente andou a tentar seduzir o teu pai, obviamente que a iam pôr daí a andar. Fizeram muito bem." disse Naomi. "E quanto a ti e ao Randy?"

"Bom, estamos a namorar, mas claro que os meus pais ainda não sabem, nem vão saber tão depressa." disse Allison. "Mas gosto dele."

"Acho bem. Ele parece ser muito boa pessoa. Espero realmente que o seja e que não seja um fingido, como o Melvin era." disse Naomi. "Sabes, eu saí ontem com um rapaz que trabalha na loja de conveniência ao pé da minha casa. Chama-se Fred e é muito simpático."

"Ai sim? Hum, cheira-me a romance. Conta-me tudo, Naomi."

"Não há assim muito para contar. É um rapaz simpático, cavalheiro, tem sentido de humor e é uma companhia agradável. Mas para já também não o conheço muito bem. De qualquer das maneiras, o encontro correu bem e já marcámos outro."

"Espero que ele seja realmente tão boa pessoa como tu descreveste. Claro que trabalhar numa loja de conveniência também não é ter um bom emprego… mas enfim, considerando que eu estou a namorar um trabalhador do campo também não posso falar muito." disse Allison. "Olha, na próxima semana devíamos ir as duas à manicura e podemos falar melhor do tal Fred. E claro, quero conhecê-lo, para o avaliar e poder dar a minha opinião."

Do outro lado da linha, Naomi riu-se.

"Está bem, Allison, fica combinado, mas nada de pedirmos à manicura para pintar as unhas com aqueles padrões esquisitos da última vez. Ficaram horríveis e as pessoas pensavam que tínhamos andado a esgravatar na terra. Isso não iria abonar muito para conquistar o Fred, isto se eu o quiser conquistar, depois de o conhecer melhor, claro."

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Larry deixou Faith na aldeia mais próxima e ela arrastou a sua mala até ao primeiro café que viu. Sentou-se numa mesa e pediu um café.

"_Que raiva! Saiu tudo ao contrário." pensou ela. "Não é justo! Devia ter dado tudo certo, para eu ficar rica de uma vez por todas. Agora devia estar a envolver-me com o patrão e assim conseguiria conquistá-lo ou depois poderia sempre chantageá-lo com a traição, ameaçando contar à esposa dele. Mas correu tudo mal…"_

Uma empregada trouxe o café que Faith pedira e ela bebeu-o rapidamente.

"_O que é que eu vou fazer à minha vida agora?" perguntou-se ela. "Está muito difícil de arranjar empregos e o que eu queria era ter muito dinheiro e não fazer nada. Não me apetece ter de arranjar outro emprego e trabalhar imenso..."_

Faith estava embrenhada em pensamentos, quando uma cadeira foi puxada e alguém se sentou perto dela. Olhou para a pessoa e viu que era Melvin. Abriu a boca de espanto.

"Você? O que está aqui a fazer?" perguntou ela.

"Digo-lhe se me disser porque é que tem essa mala enorme consigo." disse Melvin. "Vai viajar?"

"Não. Expulsaram-me da casa onde eu trabalhava. Você sabe, para os pais da sua ex-namorada." disse Faith.

"Ai sim? E o que é que você fez para a mandarem embora?"

"Não tem nada a ver com isso." disse Faith, bruscamente. "Não tenho de lhe estar a dar justificações, nem se quer tenho de responder às suas perguntas."

"Está irritada. Hum, sabe, eu vim para aqui porque estou a preparar um plano para me vingar dos Lewis." disse Melvin. "Talvez esteja interessada em ajudar-me."

Faith pareceu desconfiada. Faith não confiava facilmente em ninguém, pois já tivera decepções na vida, com pessoas em que confiara e a partir daí, começara, à partida, a desconfiar de todos. Porém, poderia confiar em alguém, se tivesse algo a ganhar com isso.

"O que quer dizer com isso? O que é que eu posso ganhar se o ajudar?" perguntou ela.

"Pode ganhar muito dinheiro."

Faith abanou a cabeça. Dinheiro era o que sempre quisera. Melvin disse-lhe para irem conversar para outro lado e foram até um pequeno parque que havia na aldeia. Não havia ninguém por perto e Melvin explicou o seu plano.

"Então, aceita juntar-se a mim? Só tem coisas a ganhar." disse ele.

Faith hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem, eu ajudo-o. Quero o dinheiro." disse ela.

"Óptimo." disse Melvin, sorrindo. "Portanto, vamos executar o plano na semana que vem. A Allison e a família vão arrepender-se de me terem expulsado da vida deles e me terem negado a possibilidade de ser rico. Agora, quero saber como podemos entrar na quinta sem sermos vistos. Deve saber, com certeza."

"Sim, sei." disse Faith. "Vou explicar-lhe, mas olhe lá, quando é que quer realizar este plano."

"No próximo fim-de-semana."

"Mas aí a família vai estar na casa. É muito mais difícil com eles lá e…"

"Eu não quero apenas roubar a casa." disse Melvin. "Isso seria demasiado fácil. Não, eu quero, além de lhes roubar o que eles têm e ganhar algum dinheiro com isso, vingar-me deles. Quero pregar-lhes um susto."

"Um susto? Que tipo de susto?" perguntou Faith, ficando desconfiada. "Eu não quero estar a meter-me em nada mais do que o que tínhamos falado. Você já está a levar isto para outra situação."

"Oiça, vamos fazer um assalto. É esse o plano, portanto, o que é que acontece quando há um assalto e há pessoas na casa assaltada? Os assaltantes intimidam as pessoas da casa. Você não tem de fazer nada, tem apenas de ir roubar as coisas e a ajudar-me a entrar na quinta sem ser visto. Eu intimido-os sozinho. É apenas para lhes pregar um susto."

Faith hesitou, mas depois acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem, está bem. Eles merecem. Mas é só um susto. Também não quero que lhes faça mal, de todo. Um susto valente irá bastar-lhes."

Melvin acenou afirmativamente, contente por ter uma parceira agora. Faith era-lhe útil apenas porque conhecia bem a quinta e as melhores maneiras de lá entrar e vaguear sem serem vistos. Mas Melvin mentira e queria mais que pregar um susto à família Lewis.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

No fim-de-semana da semana seguinte, Allison e a sua família estavam novamente na quinta. Naomi e Rosemary também estavam na quinta nesse fim-de-semana. Nessa manhã, Naomi e Allison estavam a ter aulas de equitação com Randy, no picadeiro.

"Isto até é divertido." disse Naomi, em cima de um cavalo. "Se tivermos cuidado, nem tem grande perigo."

"Agora gosto muito mais de cavalos do que dantes." disse Allison, que estava montada noutro cavalo, ao lado de Naomi.

"De cavalos e de um certo tratador de cavalos também." disse Naomi, rindo-se.

Allison e Randy trocaram um olhar e sorriram um ao outro. Quando a aula terminou, Randy foi com elas até à porta da casa principal.

"Vou deixar-vos sozinhos. Não tenho muito jeito para fazer de vela" disse Naomi. "Até já."

Naomi entrou em casa. Allison olhou à sua volta e, não vendo ninguém, beijou Randy. Quando se separaram, Randy falou.

"Devíamos contar aos teus pais que estamos juntos." disse ele. "Estive a pensar muito nisto durante toda a semana e não é como se estivéssemos a fazer nada de mal. Gostamos um do outro e pronto. Acho que se mantivermos o nosso namoro em segredo, quando contarmos os teus pais podem ficar aborrecidos por não lhes termos dito logo e isso pode causar problemas."

"Não sei se é boa ideia contarmos aos meus pais que estamos juntos, Randy."

"Porquê? Não gostas de mim?"

"Claro que gosto!" exclamou Allison. "Não duvides disso."

"Então tens vergonha por eu não ser rico, nem usar roupas finas, nem ter muitos estudos..."

"Não é isso. Eu não tenho vergonha de ti, mas os meus pais podem não gostar muito que já estejamos a namorar. Quer dizer, aquilo com o Melvin aconteceu há tão pouco tempo. Se apareço com outro namorado tão depressa, não sei, podem não gostar nada. E podem despedir-te. Não quero isso. Achas que eles podem ficar zangados se não lhes contarmos, mas o problema é que também pode acontecer o mesmo se lhe contarmos. É melhor ficarmos como estamos agora."

Randy hesitou, mas depois suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Está bem, tu é que sabes." disse ele.

"Ouve, estamos fazer isto pelos dois." disse Allison, pegando-lhe nas mãos. "Não quero que os meus pais me proíbam de te ver ou algo assim. Não iria suportar estar longe de ti, por isso é que prefiro estarmos a namorar às escondidas do que assumirmos o namoro e depois quererem separar-nos."

"Por agora, fazemos como tu queres, Allison, mas mesmo que os teus pais não aceitem o namoro, se for essa a tua vontade, ficas comigo na mesma. Somos maiores de idade e podemos tomar as nossas decisões." disse ele. "Agora, resta saber se, na eventualidade de te zangares com os teus pais e eles deixarem de te dar dinheiro, se ficarias comigo ou escolherias os luxos a que estás habituada."

"Randy…"

"Pensa nisso. Eu abdicaria de tudo para estar contigo. Farias o mesmo por mim?"

Randy acabou por virar costas e se afastar, regressando aos estábulos. Allison suspirou.

"_Ele tem razão. Tem mesmo razão. O que é que é mais importante para mim?" perguntou-se Allison. "Um namorado atencioso, que gosta de mim, mas não tem posses ou a vida de luxo, as compras e tudo o que estou acostumada? Ele é muito mais perspicaz do que eu pensava e apontou algo que eu estava a tentar ignorar. Somos muito diferentes e se um dia casarmos não posso esperar viver com os mesmos luxos de agora. Passei muito tempo a viver uma vida normal, digamos, mas desde que os meus pais ganharam a lotaria, tudo mudou para melhor. Não sei se estou preparada para voltar a ter uma vida simples. O Randy não iria, com certeza, aceitar viver do dinheiro dos meus pais e que eu estivesse sempre a esbanjar dinheiro. Ai, o que é que eu faço à minha vida?"_

Ainda confusa e sem saber o que fazer, Allison entrou em casa. De uma esquina, Faith e Melvin espreitaram.

"Parece que a tua ex-namorada anda enrolada com o Randy." disse Faith. "Afinal, eu pensava que ela tinha gostos muito chiques, mas enganei-me. Prefere homens a cheirar a cavalo. Por isso é que não aceitar casar contigo."

"Cala-te!" disse Melvin, zangado. "Ela trocou-me por aquele fedorento, mas vai arrepender-se."

"Melvin, olha lá, nós vamos só roubar os Lewis e pregar-lhes um susto. Mais nada. Foi o que combinámos."

"Obviamente que sim." disse Melvin. "Vá, agora põe a máscara e entra pelas traseiras. Tira tudo o que encontrares de valor."

Faith acenou afirmativamente, colocou uma máscara preta na cara, para lhe esconder a identidade e dirigiu-se à porta das traseiras. Quando Melvin viu que ela tinha entrado na casa, tirou uma pistola do bolso e sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Isto vai ser divertido." pensou ele. "Os Lewis vão pagar pelo que fizeram. E aquela gorda da Rosemary também, se estiver por cá. E quanto à Faith, bom, se for uma boa parceira, continua viva. Até lhe acho alguma graça e foi útil, porque com o conhecimento que ela tem da quinta, conseguimos entrar aqui sem sermos vistos e sem qualquer problema. Mas se a Faith me der problemas, acabo com ela."_

Alguns segundos depois, Melvin caminhou até à porta da frente da casa. Não iria esconder a sua cara, pois não esperava ter vítimas vivas para o poderem denunciar. Faith era a excepção. Para que não desconfiasse de que iria matar todos, falara-lhe várias vezes de que pretendia pregar apenas um susto aos Lewis.

Melvin abriu a porta e entrou na casa. Abanou a cabeça. Eram muito estúpidos de deixar as portas assim abertas já que qualquer pessoa podia entrar. Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho. Brianna e Bill estavam na sala de estar a conversar.

"Está doido, Bill? Gastar dinheiro a contratar outra empregada?" perguntou Brianna. "Isso é deitar dinheiro à rua. Não vê como está a economia? Tem de se poupar, senão qualquer dia estamos na penúria."

"Brianna, querida, nós temos muito dinheiro e com a minha empresa e de futuro esta quinta, continuaremos a ter. Ouve, despedimos a Faith e é preciso ter uma empregada aqui em casa para tratar de tudo." disse Bill. "É algo essencial."

"Mas nós temos a Rosemary."

"Ela só vem cá ao fim-de-semana como nós e por vezes nem são todos os fins-de-semana. Precisamos de alguém que esteja aqui todos os dias, para tomar conta da casa. Caso contrário, quando cá chegarmos temos a casa toda suja, desarrumada e sabes que a Rosemary não consegue tratar de tudo num fim-de-semana."

Brianna hesitou, suspirando depois.

"Está bem, querido, talvez tenha razão. Mas pagar mais um ordenado custa sempre…"

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso." disse Melvin, avançando para perto de Bill e Brianna.

O casal levantou-se do sofá onde estavam sentados e encararam Melvin. Ele ergueu a pistola. Brianna soltou um guincho e Bill colocou-se à sua frente.

"O que é que você está a fazer aqui?" perguntou Bill. "E para que é essa arma?"

"Adivinhe ex-sogrinho." disse Melvin, rindo-se. "Allison, onde estás? Estou à tua espera!"

Melvin gritou bem alto. No andar de cima, Naomi e Allison, que estavam agora no quarto de Allison, ouviram a voz e entreolharam-se.

"Não te parece a voz do Melvin?" perguntou Naomi.

"Ai, eu espero bem que não. Nunca mais o quero ver. Espero que ele não tenha tido a coragem de cá voltar para nos aborrecer." disse Allison.

De seguida, as duas saíram do quarto e pouco depois estavam a descer as escadas.

"Não, filha, fuja!" gritou Brianna. "Fuja daqui!"

"Calada sua estúpida." disse Melvin, apontando-lhe a arma.

Naomi e Allison chegaram ao fundo das escadas e viram Melvin. Ele apontou-lhes a pistola. Allison abriu a boca de espanto e Naomi arregalou os olhos.

"Vocês as duas, já para aqui. Agora!" exclamou Melvin.

Allison e Naomi mexeram-se rapidamente e colocaram-se ao lado de Brianna e Bill. Melvin sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ainda bem que estão aqui todos reunidos." disse Melvin. "Reunidos para morrerem."

"Estás louco?" perguntou Allison. "Perdeste a cabeça de vez?"

"Não, não estou louco, nem perdi a cabeça. Mas vou vingar-me. Gastei muito tempo a conquistar-te e afinal não fiquei rico. Portanto, vão pagar com as vossas vidas pela humilhação de me terem expulsado daqui e por não te teres querido casar comigo, Allison."

**Continua no próximo capítulo, que será também o último.**


	7. Desfechos

**Capítulo 7: Desfechos**

Enquanto Melvin ameaçava os outros na sala, na parte detrás da casa, Faith estava a colocar vários objectos de valor dentro de um saco que encontrara.

"_Ainda bem que o Bill e a filha dele conseguiram levar a deles avante e decoraram a casa com algumas coisas caras." pensou Faith. "Agora dá jeito, porque assim há coisas de valor para roubar. Vão render um bom dinheiro."_

Enquanto Faith punha no saco um pequeno quadro com aspecto de ter sido caro, a porta das traseiras abriu-se e Rosemary entrou, seguida pelo seu gato, Yuri. Ao ver ali uma pessoa de costas para si, a pôr coisas num saco, Rosemary deu um passo em frente.

"Ei! O que se passa aqui?" perguntou ela.

Faith virou-se e encarou Rosemary. Não esperava vê-la ali e ser apanhada de surpresa. Estando de máscara posta, Rosemary não a reconheceu. Faith avançou para ela, deixando o saco para trás e rapidamente Rosemary saiu a correr pela porta das traseiras com Faith atrás de si.

"Ai credo, um ladrão! Socorro!" gritou Rosemary.

Faith correu rapidamente e saltou para cima de Rosemary. Ambas caíram no chão. Faith não podia deixar que Rosemary fosse a correr pedir ajuda, senão o plano acabaria por falhar. Rosemary debateu-se e começou gritar.

"Cale-se!" gritou Faith, tentando esmurrá-la.

O gato Yuri, que as tinha seguido, eriçou o pêlo e saltou para as costas de Faith, cravando aí as unhas. Faith gritou de dor. Randy, que estava à porta dos estábulos, ouviu o barulho de Rosemary e Faith a gritar e correu rapidamente em direcção à casa.

Rosemary conseguiu empurrar Faith para o lado e levantou-se. Faith também o fez, de maneira atabalhoada e tentou bater novamente em Rosemary. Agora já preparada, Rosemary foi mais rápida e deu-lhe um murro primeiro. Faith deu um passo atrás. Randy apareceu a correr nesse momento. Faith olhou para ele e alarmou-se.

"Esta pessoa estava a assaltar a casa dos patrões e atacou-me!" gritou Rosemary. "Agarra-a Randy!"

Faith começou a correr, para fugir dali, mas Randy foi atrás dela e apanhou-a quase de imediato. Faith debateu-se, tentando que Randy a soltasse, mas ele não a largava.

"Larga-me seu bruto! Deixa-me ir!" gritou Faith, continuando a debater-se.

Num gesto rápido, Randy tirou-lhe a máscara.

"Faith?" perguntou ele, surpreendido.

Rosemary também aproximou-se deles, com o seu gato a segui-la.

"Ah, sua badalhoca, voltaste para assaltar a casa, não foi?" perguntou Rosemary. "Além de porca ainda és ladra."

"Vocês vão arrepender-se. Deixem-me ir embora!" exclamou Faith, tentado libertar-se de Randy, que lhe agarrava um dos braços. "Larga-me senão…"

"Senão o quê? Pensas que me intimidas?" perguntou Randy, com um olhar duro. "Andavas a roubar os patrões, depois do que fizeste na semana passada? Expulsaram-te da quinta e não devias cá ter voltado. Agora vamos ter uma conversinha com os patrões e provavelmente com a polícia também."

Segundos depois, ouviu-se um tiro e logo de seguida ouviu-se um segundo tiro. Faith, Rosemary e Randy olharam para a casa, de onde tinha vindo o barulho dos tiros.

"Ai credo, foram tiros!" exclamou Rosemary. "Faith, tu trouxeste cúmplices? Agora fazes parte de algum bando que se dedica a assaltar casas? Responde!"

"Eu... mas não pode ser... ele não tinha uma arma... acho eu." balbuciou Faith.

"Quem é que veio contigo, rapariga? Quantos são? Responde depressa senão levas um par de estalos." ameaçou Rosemary.

"O Melvin. O Melvin, o ex-namorado da Allison, veio comigo. Mas ele disse que queria apenas pregar um susto à família, mais nada…"

Rosemary e Randy entreolharam-se e de seguida, deixando Faith para trás, correram os dois para a casa, enquanto o gato Yuri se afastava para o meio do arvoredo. Faith hesitou, mas saiu também dali a correr, na direcção oposta, para fugir antes que a apanhassem novamente.

"_Tenho de sair daqui e depressa." pensou Faith. "Deixámos o carro estacionado bem longe, mas não vou esperar pelo Melvin e vou fugir já. Felizmente as chaves ficaram comigo. Que raio lhe passou pela cabeça? Tiros? Bom, pode não ter sido ele a dispará-los… mas eu não quero meter-me mais nisto. Só queria roubar algumas coisas, mas é melhor fugir sem nada do que ir presa."_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Dentro da casa, um vaso tinha sido quebrado por uma bala. A outra tinha acertado no braço direito de Allison, que estava caída no chão. Naomi e Brianna estavam baixadas sobre ela, em pânico. Bill encarava Melvin.

"Ai, dói-me muito." queixou-se Allison. "E tanto sangue!"

"Minha querida, ai, a minha querida filha está ferida." disse Brianna, um pouco chorosa.

Saía bastante sangue da ferida no braço. Naomi despiu o casaco que tinha e pressionou-o contra o ferimento da bala, tentando que não sangrasse tanto.

"Seu louco!" exclamou Bill, continuando a encarar Melvin. "Como é que se atreve a disparar sobre a minha filha?"

"Ora, calado velhote. Eu acertei no braço porque quis. Podia tê-la matado logo. E vou fazê-lo. Vou matar-vos a todos. Se está assim tão disposto, será então o primeiro a morrer." disse Melvin, com um sorriso malicioso. "Não tenho problema nenhum em matá-lo em primeiro lugar, se bem que as regras de etiqueta dizem que as mulheres são sempre primeiro."

Melvin apontou a arma a Bill, que não fraquejou. Brianna começou a chorar copiosamente. Rosemary e Randy entraram pelas traseiras da casa e ouviram barulho na sala. Aproximaram-se discretamente da porta da sala e viram Melvin com a arma.

"Ele vai matá-los." sussurrou Rosemary, em pânico. "O que podemos fazer?"

Randy olhou mais para dentro da sala e viu Allison, caída e ferida, com uma mancha de sangue na roupa. Naomi tentava acalmar a amiga, que gemia com dores.

"Ele magoou a Allison." disse Randy, ficando subitamente furioso.

Num gesto rápido, puxou para trás o casaco que trazia, revelando um pequeno revólver que trazia num coldre. Tirou-o do coldre e avançou para dentro da sala.

Melvin detectou um movimento e virou-se para onde Randy estava. Antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, já Randy disparara. A primeira bala acertou na perna de Melvin e a segunda no seu ombro direito. Melvin gritou e caiu ao chão. A sua pistola saltou para longe.

"Ninguém magoa a Allison." disse Randy, voltando a colocar o revólver no coldre.

Por um momento, todos ficaram chocados e parados. Depois, Bill avançou e pegou na arma que Melvin tinha trazido. Apontou-lha.

"Agora esteja quieto, Melvin, senão não vou hesitar em disparar e matá-lo pelo que fez à minha filha." disse Bill, em tom ameaçador.

Melvin também não parecia agora ser uma ameaça para ninguém. Estava caído no chão, a gemer ainda mais que Allison e a sangrar bastante. Rosemary entrou na sala e ao olhar para Melvin e depois Allison, abanou a cabeça.

"Vou chamar uma ambulância e a policia também." disse ela, saindo de seguida da sala.

Randy aproximou-se rapidamente de Allison e ajoelhou-se ao pé dela.

"Allison, estás bem?" perguntou ele.

"Não, não vês que tenho uma bala no braço e estou para aqui a esvair-me em sangue? Obviamente que não estou bem. Estou péssima." queixou-se Allison e depois a sua expressão suavizou-se um pouco. "Mas tu salvaste-me. Atiraste sobre o Melvin."

"Ai, você foi tão corajoso." disse Brianna, quase abraçando Randy. "Obrigada, obrigada. Salvou as nossas vidas. É um herói, um verdadeiro herói."

Naomi também acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Depois olhou para Melvin, estendido no chão.

"_Como é que eu alguma vez pude gostar dele?" perguntou-se ela. "Era um vigarista e também um assassino. Queria matar-nos a todos. Ah, mas não vai escapar da justiça agora!"_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o incidente com Melvin e Faith. A ambulância tinha chegado naquele dia e levado Melvin e Allison para o hospital. Allison andava agora com o braço direito ao peito e apesar de estar a recuperar, queixava-se muito de tudo, ainda mais do que o normal. Melvin ficara pior em termos de saúde, mas isso não fora impedimento para que o acusassem de tentativa de homicídio sobre Brianna, Bill, Allison e Naomi, além de invasão de propriedade privada, posse ilegal de arma e tentativa de roubo.

Randy prestara depoimento na polícia, como testemunha e também por ter atirado sobre Melvin, mas a situação ficara rapidamente resolvida com a ajuda do dinheiro e influência de Bill, que tratara da situação de Randy como auto-defesa, pelo que o juiz lhe dera razão e não o condenara a nenhuma pena. Melvin estava agora preso preventivamente e a aguardar julgamento. Já Faith, conseguira mesmo fugir. Tinha acabado por não roubar nada, mas sendo que estivera envolvida com o plano de Melvin, mesmo sem saber as suas verdadeiras intenções, decidiu fugir para longe.

Acompanhou pelos jornais o que se passara no caso. Então, decidiu ir para o estrangeiro. Ao tentar atravessar a fronteira, a polícia estava presente e não a deixou. Tentou então sair do país por meios ilegais, entrando num barco cheio de pessoas que também queriam ir, ilegalmente, para outro país. A meio da viagem, o barco naufragou e Faith conseguiu sobreviver, sendo arrastada para uma ilha deserta, onde até hoje permanece.

Na tarde do dia actual, Allison e Randy estavam na sala da casa da quinta, frente a frente com Bill e Brianna, que pareciam curiosos sobre o porquê da filha ter querido falar com eles, com Randy presente. Depois de ter sido baleada por Melvin e salva por Randy, Allison tomara uma decisão. Queria ficar com Randy, mesmo que no futuro tivesse de abdicar de muitas coisas que gostava, porque na verdade era Randy de quem mais gostava e conseguiria viver sem o resto, mas não sem ele. Naquela tarde, Allison e Randy tinham decidido contar à família de Allison que estavam juntos.

"Então o que é que se passa, Allison?" perguntou Bill. "O que é que nos queres dizer?"

"E porque é que o Randy está aqui presente?" perguntou Brianna. "Ah, não me diga que afinal aceitou que lhe déssemos um cheque por nos ter salvado a todos. Não quis aceitar quando lhe propusemos, mas o dinheiro faz muita falta. Pensou melhor, não foi? Custa-me andar a dar assim dinheiro, mas neste caso dou-o de bom grado, porque você nos salvou. Nunca me vou esquecer disso."

"Não é nada disso, dona Brianna." disse Randy. "Eu não preciso que me paguem nada, nem me dêem nada por vos ter salvado, como já tinha dito antes. O que aconteceu é que eu e a menina Allison temos algo para vos revelar."

Bill e Brianna entreolharam-se, confusos. Allison estava bastante nervosa, pois não queria que os pais reagissem mal. No seu intimo esperava que o facto de Randy os ter salvado fosse suficiente para que o aceitassem. Contava que Bill fosse fácil de convencer, mas já Brianna…

"Acontece que queríamos revelar-vos que eu e a Allison estamos a namorar." disse Randy.

Durante alguns segundos ninguém disse nada.

"Estão a namorar? Com quem?" perguntou Brianna.

"Estamos a namorar um com o outro, mamã." respondeu Allison, exasperada.

"Desculpe? Estão a namorar um com o outro? A menina está a namorar com o Randy?" perguntou Brianna, abrindo a boca de espanto. "Você está a brincar comigo? Isto é alguma partida?"

Randy pôs o braço à volta da cintura de Allison e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Não, isto é a verdade. Nós gostamos um do outro e estamos juntos." disse Randy.

"Exactamente. É amor verdadeiro, mamã. Mesmo verdadeiro. O Randy é um cavalheiro, corajoso e como vê, nada interesseiro." disse Allison, olhando para a mãe e depois para o pai. "Vá, digam qualquer coisa."

Bill abanou a cabeça e depois acabou por sorrir.

"Se vocês gostam um do outro, acho muito bem que estejam juntos. Parece-me que desta vez arranjaste um bom namorado, Allison." disse Bill. "Não podia pedir melhor."

"Ai, desculpem lá, desculpem lá mas isto não me entra na cabeça. Vocês são muito diferentes um do outro. Como é que podem estar para aí a namorar?" perguntou Brianna. "Allison, você gosta de perfumes caros e não de cheiro a cavalo. Nem sequer gosta assim muito do campo nem nada. Como é que agora está a namorar com o Randy?"

"Somos muito diferentes, é verdade, mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem?" perguntou Allison. "Mamã, eu quero que aceite e me apoie na minha decisão."

Brianna abanou a cabeça, pouco convencida.

"Não sei se terá feito bem, querida. Desculpe Randy, não é nada contra si pessoalmente, que é um bom rapaz e salvou-nos e tudo, mas namorar com a minha filha… a Allison está habituada a ter tudo do bom e do melhor, a gastar imenso dinheiro." argumentou Brianna.

"Eu vou mudar, mamã. Vou ser mais contida e contentar-me com menos. Pensei muito depois do que aconteceu com o Melvin. Os bens materiais não são tudo na vida. O que importa são os sentimentos." disse Allison.

Brianna ficou a olhar para a filha durante alguns segundos e depois sorriu.

"Allison, nem a estou a reconhecer. Eu tentei convencê-la a ser poupada e nunca quis, mas agora, por causa do Randy, quer mudar? Pronto, se é para ficar mais poupada, acho muito bem." disse Brianna. "Espero que vocês sejam felizes, mesmo sendo tão diferentes."

"Nós apoiamos-vos." disse Bill, olhando de seguida apenas para Randy. "Randy, espero que trates bem da minha filha. Estou a contar com isso e que a protejas sempre de todo o mal."

"Assim farei, com a minha própria vida se for necessário." disse Randy.

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Na semana seguinte, Bill decidiu dar um jantar na quinta e queria que Allison e Randy estivessem presentes, para ser o primeiro jantar em que estariam todos juntos à mesa. Allison, nervosa com aquela situação, decidiu convidar Naomi também. Naomi e o seu agora namorado, Fred, chegaram à quinta quase à hora do jantar. Fred tinha cabelo ruivo, muitas sardas, mas era uma pessoa alegre e sempre bem-disposto. Á hora do jantar, os seis, Allison, Randy, Naomi, Fred, Bill e Brianna sentaram-se à mesa e Rosemary serviu-lhes o jantar.

"Ainda vão precisar de mim?" perguntou Rosemary. "É que tenho um encontro marcado com o Larry e ele já deve estar à minha espera. Vamos jantar fora e depois vamos ao cinema."

"Pode ir, Rosemary." disse Bill. "Nós depois vamos buscar a sobremesa nós próprios, não se preocupe. Divirta-se."

Rosemary despediu-se deles e saiu pela porta da cozinha, indo preparar-se para o seu encontro com Larry. Os Lewis ainda não tinham contratado uma nova empregada para substituir Faith, pelo que Rosemary ainda estava ali a trabalhar aos fins-de-semana e não se importava nada, já que estando ali podia ver Larry com mais facilidade.

Na sala de jantar, todos começaram a comer. Fred começou a falar de futebol americano, conversa que interessou a Bill e Randy, pelo que os três começaram a falar animadamente. Brianna ia olhando para Randy, que estava a ter alguma dificuldade em usar os vários talheres que estavam na mesa. Tentando picar uma almôndega que estava no prato, Randy não conseguiu e a almôndega saltou do prato, indo parar dentro do copo de água de Brianna. Noami teve de se conter para não começar a rir-se.

"Peço imensa desculpa, dona Brianna. Foi sem querer. A almôndega parece que estava viva e saltou do prato." disse Randy.

"Não tem problema, eu vou buscar outro copo lá dentro." disse Brianna, levantando-se da mesa.

Bill começou novamente a falar, tentando que Randy voltasse à conversa e não ficasse demasiado embaraçado. Allison suspirou. Quando Brianna regressou com um novo copo de água, Randy estava a mencionar um grande passe de um jogo recente e mexeu os braços. Sem querer acertou com o braço em Brianna, que deixou cair o copo de água. Além do copo cair ao chão e se partir em vários pedaços, Brianna ficou com o seu vestido encharcado. Allison e Randy levantaram-se da mesa de imediato.

"Ai, estou toda molhada!" queixou-se Brianna, encarando Randy. "Já viu o que você fez?"

"Desculpe, não foi por querer." disse Randy.

"O vestido seca-se, mamã." disse Allison. "Foi um simples acidente. O Randy não teve culpa, nem fez por mal."

"Mas já é o segundo acidente, seguido. Parece que não sabe comportar-se como uma pessoa civilizada num jantar normal." disse Brianna.

A sala de jantar ficou subitamente silenciosa. Fred mordeu o lábio, tendo pena de Randy. Naomi abanou a cabeça e Bill levantou-se do seu lugar.

"Vá lá Brianna, também não é preciso seres dura com o rapaz. Não fez por mal." disse ele.

"Eu vou-me embora. Isto foi má ideia." disse Randy, começando a caminhar para a porta. "Não devia ter vindo aqui jantar com vocês. Só faço asneiras."

"Não te vás embora." pediu Allison. "Fica por favor."

Randy saiu porta fora, com Allison atrás de si.

"Coitado." disse Fred.

"Dona Brianna, ele não fez mesmo por mal." disse Naomi. "Ficou muito embaraçado."

"Brianna, não devias ter respondido aquilo ao rapaz. Já viste como é que ele ficou. O nosso jantar ficou arruinado." disse Bill. "O Randy, já que está a namorar com a Allison, agora pertence à família."

Brianna hesitou e depois saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar. Allison estava na sala de Randy, agarrando-se ao braço dele, para tentar evitar que ele se fosse embora.

"Eu vou-me embora. Não quero envergonhar-me mais, nem ser um embaraço para a tua família." disse ele.

"Mas não és, Randy, não és. Foi só um acidente. Lembras-te quando subi pela primeira vez para cima de um cavalo? Se não fosses tu a segurar-me, caía logo. Não me sentia à vontade com isso. Este jantar tem imensos talheres e claro que não estás habituado a isso e portanto ficaste mais nervoso, mas não podes desistir assim e ir embora. Fica, por favor."

Nesse momento, Brianna aproximou-se deles.

"Randy, onde é que pensa que vai? O nosso jantar ainda não acabou." disse ela.

"Mas…"

"Mas nada. Há comida na mesa e não se pode estragar, que seria um desperdício. Detesto desperdícios, percebe? Portanto, desculpe se fui muito brusca. Eu vou mudar de vestido e quero que, quando eu voltar à sala de jantar, estejam já todos sentados para continuarmos a refeição." disse Brianna. "Se quiser, até lhe ensino para que é que serve cada um dos talheres. Não vale a pena estar nervoso. Está bem?"

Randy hesitou, mas depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Óptimo. Então vá, toca a voltar para a mesa." disse Brianna, olhando de Randy para Allison. "Não é um simples jantar que está a ser um pouco acidental que nos vai fazer ficarmos aborrecidos. Sabe uma coisa, Randy? Você salvou-me a vida a mim e à minha família. A partir daí, consigo desculpar qualquer atrapalhação que possa ter à mesa."

Brianna começou a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar, para se ir secar e trocar de vestido, enquanto Randy e Allison regressavam à sala de jantar. Brianna abanou a cabeça.

"_Ele é muito diferente da minha filha." pensou ela. "Mas se gostam um do outro, eu tenho que aceitar. Só espero que ele não provoque mais nenhum acidente nesta noite. Os copos estão caros e a água também!"_

**A Vida da Família Lewis**

Tinham-se passado seis meses. Melvin, com alguma pressão e influência da parte de Bill, fora julgado e depois de um julgamento algo polémico tinha sido condenado a vários anos de prisão. E no dia de hoje, a quinta dos Lewis está em festa, com um casamento duplo. A quinta tinha sido totalmente decorada para a ocasião, sem olhar a custos, algo que fez Brianna estremecer. Tinha sido colocado um pequeno altar perto da casa. Antes do altar tinham sido colocadas várias cadeiras, uma passadeira vermelha ao centro, flores e tudo o mais.

Os dois casamentos tinham decorrido em simultâneo e depois dos sim, o padre declarara-os casados. A parte detrás da casa tinha sido enchida por mesas redondas, bem decoradas e tinham sido contratados vários empregados para servir a comida. Todos estavam alegres naquele dia, celebrando a felicidade dos dois casais, Randy e Allison, Fred e Naomi.

"Ai, que emoção, ver a minha filha casada." disse Brianna, que estava sentada ao lado do marido, na mesa principal, onde também estavam os lugares dos noivos.

"É verdade, é verdade. É uma grande alegria." disse Bill. "O Randy é bom rapaz e neste meses pudemos ver que ele e a Allison fazem um casal perfeito."

Randy tinha pedido Allison em casamento, com a convicção de que seriam muito felizes e Allison aceitara logo. Pela mesma altura, Fred também decidira pedir Naomi em casamento e então as duas amigas tinham decidido partilhar a sua felicidade naquele dia especial, portanto tinham marcado o casamento em conjunto. Bill e Brianna tinham cedido de imediato a quinta para se poder realizar o enlace e Bill quisera o melhor e mais caro para o casamento, indo contra a ideia de Brianna de fazer um casamento mais económico.

Agora os casais já estavam ambos casados e a dançarem num espaço que tinha sido deixado vago para esse efeito. Tinha sido contratada uma banda de música country, a preferida de Randy.

"Estou muito feliz, Randy." disse Allison, enquanto os dois dançavam.

"Eu também estou, meu doce." disse Randy, sorrindo intensamente. "Agora que casámos, podemos já pensar em ter uns filhos."

"Filhos?" perguntou Allison, arregalando os olhos. "Randy, estamos casados há menos de um dia e já estás a pensar em filhos?"

"Claro. Tem de se planear o futuro." respondeu Randy.

"Pois tem, mas também não é preciso planearmos com tanta antecedência." disse Allison. "Uma coisa de cada vez. Eu amo-te, tu amas-me e para já ficamos por aqui. No futuro pensamos em filhos. Agora quero apenas aproveitar a minha nova vida de casada."

Randy acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Ali perto, Naomi e Fred também estavam a dançar, bem agarrados um ao outro. Fred estava delirante com o casamento e não parava de sorrir a toda a gente. Além disso, havia mais algo que ele e Naomi ainda não tinham contado a ninguém.

"Tens a certeza que não queres contar a ninguém agora?" perguntou Fred.

"Não. Fica para outra altura. Agora é o momento para celebrar os casamentos." respondeu Naomi, ao ouvido do marido. "Mais tarde, eu conto que estou grávida."

Enquanto os noivos e alguns outros convidados continuavam a dançar, uma jovem aproximou-se da mesa principal e sorriu a Bill.

"Quer vir dançar comigo?" perguntou ela.

"Ei, mas o que é isto?" perguntou Brianna, zangada. "Vá dar uma volta, sua lambisgóia. A única que dança com o meu marido sou eu. Vá, andor daqui para fora."

A jovem pareceu aborrecida e saiu dali rapidamente. Bill abanou a cabeça.

"Brianna, não era preciso tratares a rapariga daquela maneira." disse Bill.

"Ora, não venha para cá nenhuma mulher meter-se consigo, porque você é meu e de mais ninguém." disse Brianna, levantando-se. "Venha dançar Bill."

Bill acenou afirmativamente e os dois foram dançar. Bill estava contente por Brianna não ter voltado a desconfiar dele e apesar de ela ser um pouco ciumenta, pelo menos mostrava que gostava bastante dele.

Alguns minutos depois, as duas noivas estavam a preparar-se para atirar os bouquets. As jovens e mulheres solteiras tinham-se posto já num lugar, prontas para agarrarem os bouquets. Todas queriam agarrá-los, para que fossem as próximas a casar, mesmo aquelas que nem sequer namoravam ainda. Rosemary estava no meio das outras, perto de uma irmã de Naomi, uma tia solteirona de Randy, entre outras convidadas.

"Tenho de apanhar o bouquet. Estou farta de ser solteira." disse a tia solteirona de Randy.

"Olhe que não é só por apanhar o bouquet que as coisas acontecem." disse Rosemary. "Para casar, é preciso ter alguém. Claramente, você é uma encalhada."

"E você é muito mal-educada." disse a tia de Randy. "Ninguém a deve querer a si também."

"Ah, está enganada. Eu tenho namorado."

Allison pôs-se de costas e atirou o bouquet. Ele voou no ar, Rosemary saltou e apanhou-o. Logo de seguida, Naomi atirou o seu também. Rosemary empurrou a tia solteirona de Randy e apanhou-o também. Triunfante, exibiu os dois bouquets.

"Vêem? Sou a próxima a casar. Dois bouquets não enganam!" exclamou Rosemary.

A tia de Randy lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e afastou-se. Rosemary foi de seguida sentar-se ao pé do seu namorado, Larry, o capataz da quinta. Tinham acabado por se entender e agora já namoravam a sério há alguns meses.

"Larry, apanhei os bouquets." disse Rosemary. "Portanto, vê lá se aparece entretanto um pedido de casamento, que eu não gosto de esperar muito pelas coisas."

"Está bem, meu docinho de coco barrado com mel." disse Larry, abanando a cabeça.

"Já agora, não há por aí algum amigo teu que queira dançar com aquela tia solteirona do Randy?" perguntou Rosemary. "A mulher é feia como tudo, mas também merece alguém para lhe aquecer o coração."

"Só se for o Walmer, que está ali sentado ao fundo, sozinho. Ele tem aquela grande borbulha na cara e os dentes um bocado podres…"

"Não importa. A tia do Randy está tão desesperada que se agarra a qualquer um. Vai lá dizer-lhe para ele a convidar para dançar."

A festa de casamento continuou. Brianna pôs-se à conversa com a mãe de Randy, uma mulher baixa e com poucos estudos, que parecia ser boa pessoa.

"E temos de estar de olhos bem postos nos nossos maridos." disse Brianna. "Eu confio no meu, mas não confio é nessas lambisgóias que há por aí. Sabe, tive aqui uma empregada que se atirou ao meu marido. Claro que foi despedida e entretanto já a substituímos por uma velha e feia, que assim é mais seguro. Não concorda?"

"Acho que sim. Mas o meu marido também é assim um bocado para o feio e bebe muito, portanto não tenho de me preocupar que ninguém mo quer roubar. Isso queria eu." disse a mãe de Randy.

A noite chegou e a festa continuou, com mais música e comida. Quando chegaram as onze da noite, os noivos começaram a despedir-se para partirem em lua-de-mel. Os dois casais iram para destinos diferentes, mas tinham os voos marcados para daí a duas horas, portanto tinham de se arranjar para irem viajar.

Depois dos noivos se despedirem dos convidados, regressaram para dentro da casa da quinta e vestiram as suas roupas de viagem. Depois reuniram-se com as pessoas mais chegadas na sala da casa.

"Façam boa viagem e liguem quando chegarem." disse Brianna.

"Está bem. Faremos isso, mamã." disse Allison, abraçando a mãe.

Naomi também se despediu dos pais e prometeu que daria noticia assim que o avião aterrasse.

"Não querem mesmo que vamos convosco até ao aeroporto?" perguntou Bill. "Não nos custo nada."

"Não é necessário." respondeu Randy. "Eu levo a carrinha e portanto não é preciso irem connosco, mas obrigado pela oferta."

"Cuida bem da minha filha, Randy."

"Assim farei, pode ter a certeza."

"E tenham cuidado."

"Credo papá, também vamos só de lua-de-mel." disse Allison. "Não nos vamos meter no meio de problemas nenhuns, portanto, não precisa de estar preocupado."

Pouco depois, os noivos tinham partido. Os convidados também começaram a ir-se embora. Rosemary ficou contente porque ao ir embora com Larry, pois iam passar a noite na casa dele, viu que a tia solteirona de Randy estava muito animada ainda a dançar com o amigo de Larry. Algum tempo depois, Brianna e Bill despediram-se do último convidado e depois sentaram-se na sala de estar da casa.

"A nossa vida mudou muito." disse Bill. "Desde que ficámos ricos, tudo mudou e continua a mudar."

"É verdade. Comprámos uma nova casa, agora temos esta quinta, a nossa filha casou e quando voltar, já não vai viver connosco." disse Brianna.

"Não fiques triste com isso."

"Triste? Eu não estou nada triste. Ela vai fazer a sua vida e nós a nossa." disse Brianna, sorrindo ao marido. "Espero que ela se aguente a viver uma vida mais simples. Afinal, a casa do Randy não é nenhum palácio. Enfim, Bill, tomei uma decisão. Agora vamos começar a viajar mais. Quero conhecer algumas partes do país onde ainda não fomos."

"Mas isso vai custar dinheiro e tu não gostas de gastar nada."

"Mudei de opinião." disse Brianna. "Quer dizer, há alguns meses o Melvin podia ter-nos matado aqui mesmo, nesta sala. E haveria muitas coisas que não haveríamos de ter feito. Portanto, vamos fazê-lo. Agora que a Allison já está encaminhada e que já não vai gastar tanto dinheiro, como sempre fez, podemos gastá-lo connosco."

"Está bem, se é isso que queres, vamos viajar os dois." disse Bill. "Vai ser divertido. Como uma segunda lua-de-mel."

Brianna sorriu e de seguida ela e Bill foram deitar-se. Ninguém sabia o dia de amanhã, mas todos tinham já alguns planos para o futuro. Melvin planeava fugir da prisão, io que não seria nada fácil de concretizar. Faith queria sair da ilha deserta ou que então aparecesse algum naufrago esbelto para não ficar sozinha na ilha. Bill e Brianna queriam viajar pelo país e aproveitarem o tempo juntos. Allison e Randy queriam ser felizes e estavam decididos a fazer tudo para que isso acontecesse. Rosemary queria casar com Larry e Larry já começara à procura de um anel adequado para a pedir em casamento. Naomi e Fred queriam um bom futuro para o rebento que aí vinha a caminho. Alguns teriam sucesso no que pretendiam, outros não, mas todos dariam o seu melhor para atingirem os seus objectivos.

**Fim**


End file.
